Tainted Love- Révélations
by Cracotte16
Summary: 1ere partie d'une longue fiction ! Une jeune femme amnésique, à ses côtés, Rufus Shinra, qui tente de lui réapprendre qui elle est, du moins d'après lui. L'enjeu est de taille et il est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, mais que veut-il ? Complots, coups bas...bienvenu dans l'univers Shinra !
1. Chapter 1

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla bla, no money, bla bla bla**

* * *

Hello les gens,

Voici une nouvelle fic, qui sera en deux ou trois parties et dont voici le résumé :

**Résumé :**

L'histoire débute juste après Crisis Core et avant ff7.**  
**

_Se retrouver avec peu de souvenirs de sa vie passée n'est guère une épreuve de tout repos, surtout quand certains cherchent à les modifier à leur avantage…_

_L'amour peut-il toujours triompher dans une vie où chaque détail est contrôlé par une société telle que la Shinra ?_

_Partir à la recherche de sa vie passée tout en défiant les soucis présents sera la quête la plus difficile jamais demandée à Ambre, et pourtant elle devra le faire. Pour elle. Et pour lui._

Ce ne sera EN AUCUN CAS une histoire d'amour fleur bleue et toute mièvre, non, bien au contraire ^^ ***rire sadique*** ce sera beaucoup plus tourmenté et sombre.

Cette première partie alterne récit POV et récit classique, en espérant que vous vous y retrouverez. Vous y découvrirez un OC mais rassurez-vous directement, ce ne sera pas une Mary-Sue, je m'y engage (et sinon, oui, vous aurez le droit de me jeter des pommesottes pourries à la tête !).  
Vous ferez aussi connaissance avec un Rufus Shinra manipulateur à souhait et toujours aussi avide de pouvoir et vous aurez droit à quelques détails sur les méthodes discutables de la Shinra en général, mais je vous laisse découvrir ^^

Pour toute question, commentaire et autre je suis là, hésitez pas, comme je l'ai déjà dit je ne mords que sur commande.

Le rating est principalement dû à des possibles scènes de violence et au langage qui pourrait souiller de chastes petites n'oreilles.

Je dédie cette fic à **Lunagarden **que je remercie de tout cœur pour sa patience et son soutien (et parce que grâce à elle j'ai pas juste effacé cette fic en la trouvant caca berk), ainsi qu'à **Minea Line.**

Bon, j'ai largement assez traîné :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-1-

Aujourd'hui mon esprit brumeux revient peu à peu à lui.

Du blanc. Du blanc, du blanc et rien que du blanc.

Par la Déesse que je déteste cette couleur.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais c'est ainsi.

Tout est blanc, lumineux mais tout est mort malgré tout.

J'ai perdu la notion du temps, j'ai perdu la sensation de mon corps, il ne me reste que ce blanc, cette lumière. J'y baigne, ou plutôt je m'y noie sans rien pouvoir faire qu'attendre, impuissante. Je tente une nouvelle fois de bouger, en vain.

Le blanc peut être si sombre…

0

oOo

0

Cette vie qui n'en est pas une continue de défiler, les heures passent, les jours sûrement aussi. Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir, ça m'est égal.

Je passe de sombres abîmes à cette lueur éclatante, presque aveuglante.

Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ?

Mystère, je tente d'y réfléchir mais chaque fois ce blanc m'engloutit à nouveau puis me recrache dans les ténèbres.

Blanc, noir, noir, blanc.

Chaque fois je tente de ne pas sombrer, chaque fois je me raccroche comme je peux, chaque fois pourtant je sombre à nouveau.

0

oOo

0

-aujourd'hui cela fait déjà deux mois…deux mois c'est à la fois si peu de temps et en même temps c'en est tellement… Les médecins pensent que tu peux m'entendre, si c'est le cas, je t'en prie, reviens à nous. J'ai demandé à Hojo de voir ce que nous pouvons faire, le département scientifique se penche sur la question, je suis certain qu'ils trouveront quelque chose, en attendant, tiens le coup. Je vais te lire les nouvelles du jour…

Comme chaque jour, Rufus prit place sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et entreprit de lire le journal à haute voix, chaque fait divers, chaque nouvelle, importante ou non, commentant ici et là d'éventuels souvenirs communs. Mais aucune réponse en retour, sa fiancée semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond.

0

oOo

0

Aujourd'hui, miracle ! Ma bulle a été percée, j'ai perçu des voix autour de moi. D'abord comme de faibles murmures désincarnés. Je me suis concentrée dessus comme si c'était une mélodie de mots, une musique dont je ne comprenais pas les paroles. Des mots étrangers dont je ne captais pas le sens.

Une étrange sensation m'envahit, j'aimerais comprendre, bouger, répondre, donner un signe, même le plus petit mais déjà les voix s'éloignent et me laissent à mon désert immaculé.

Mon esprit hurle en silence, si vous avez déjà tenté de hurler sous l'eau ou dans votre tête, c'est exactement ce que je ressens. Hurler en silence. Quelle frustration…

Et le temps passe, du blanc, du noir, du noir, du blanc…

Chaque seconde s'égraine, chaque heure passe, chaque jour s'allonge.

0

oOo

0

-Le scanner montre une nouvelle activité dans certaines zones du cerveau, commenta le médecin en montrant les clichés à Rufus qui les étudia soigneusement

-Va-t'elle se réveiller ?

-Difficile à dire, je ne peux rien garantir, mais c'est bon signe, la machine se remet doucement en marche. Les zones qui se réveillent sont celles de l'ouïe, pour le reste je ne peux pas m'avancer, continuez comme vous l'avez fait jusque-là, parlez-lui, racontez vos souvenirs communs, décrivez-lui ce que vous voyez dans les magazines, tout ce qui pourra la faire réagir.

-notre département scientifique a effectué plusieurs études et m'a indiqué que des injections faiblement dosées en Mako pourraient…accélérer les choses, qu'en pensez-vous Docteur ?

Le docteur Polgrim se tourna vivement vers Rufus, une expression choquée sur le visage.

-de la Mako ?

-nous employons déjà la Mako depuis de nombreuses années dans le cadre du Process pour les Soldats, avec d'excellents résultats, ce qui m'amène à être optimiste quant à une utilisation sur ma fiancée, précisa Rufus avec un sourire engageant

-La Mako est très controversée, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir Monsieur Shinra, nous n'avons aucun recul pour en connaître les effets à long terme

-c'est précisément le rôle de notre département scientifique, nous maîtrisons parfaitement le sujet Docteur, sans quoi vous pensez bien que je ne ferai pas une telle proposition, poursuivit Rufus

-même si la Mako était un produit entièrement sûr, ce qu'en l'occurrence nous ne pouvons affirmer, je me refuserai à en injecter à une personne inconsciente sans son consentement !

-je vois, je vais demander au Professeur Hojo de venir vous montrer les résultats de ses études, ainsi vous pourrez lui poser toutes vos questions, croyez-moi Docteur, la Mako est l'avenir.

Le Docteur regarda Rufus s'éloigner d'une démarche rapide et élégante. Pourquoi donc vouloir tester un produit réputé dangereux alors que sa fiancée montre enfin des signes d'une possible amélioration ?

0

oOo

0

A présent je distingue plusieurs voix, souvent tour à tour, de rares fois en même temps, mais jamais toutes à la fois.

Il y en a une particulièrement qui est là tous les jours, celle que j'entends le plus souvent et le plus longuement. J'ignore ce qu'elle raconte mais son ton est posé, calme, sûr. Apaisant. J'aime cette voix et pourtant en même temps elle me fait une drôle d'impression. Je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me dérange mais quelque chose me travaille avec cette voix.

En attendant, elle parle longuement, s'interrompant parfois, posant des questions à d'autres.

Il y a aussi d'autres voix de tous les jours, dont une, aigue et criarde qui me déplaît fortement, et d'autres que j'aime bien. Je n'ai de toute façon pas le choix de faire avec ou non.

Je m'y suis habituée, elles sont ma musique et quand le silence règne sur mon cocon blanc, je les attends avec impatience, même celles que j'aime le moins.

J'écoute attentivement, distingue chaque mot même si leur sens m'échappe toujours.

0

oOo

0

L'infirmière avança vers Rufus, lui tendant un gobelet en plastique brûlant

-buvez ça, vous en avez besoin

Il avait pris le gobelet et bu la mixture écoeurante et trop sucrée, que l'on nommait pompeusement café, que délivrait le distributeur du fond du couloir. Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait eu bien des commentaires à faire sur ce café insipide gorgé d'eau mais il avait passé la nuit à veiller aux côtés de Ambre et en avait trop besoin pour faire le difficile. Il but le breuvage brunâtre d'un trait sans même grimacer.

Puis le Vieux débarqua sans y être invité, au grand dam de son fils. Il s'était assis à côté de lui avec un soupir et avait posé ses mains volumineuses sur ses genoux. Il resta un certain temps ainsi avant de prendre la parole d'une voix

(paternelle)

Légèrement lasse et essoufflée.

-Du neuf ?

Rufus ignora la question et se leva brusquement. Il refusait de se trouver à côté du Vieux, il ne voulait pas de son prétendu réconfort, il se sentait blessé, épuisé et refusait de se laisser voir ainsi affaibli. Il voulait être seul, il n'avait pas besoin de ces paroles vides que le Vieux se forçait à débiter alors qu'il ne savait visiblement pas de quoi il parlait.

-je t'ai demandé de ne plus venir ici ! protesta Rufus d'un ton cinglant

Shinra Sénior se passa les mains sur son ventre proéminent et toisa son fils d'un regard peu amène.

-Je viendrais si j'en ai envie Fils, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire, cesse tes enfantillages. Ta place n'est pas là, elle est au bureau, la compagnie a besoin de toi

-Ma fiancée a surtout besoin de moi ! Elle est entre la vie et la mort !

-Assez ! Reprends-toi au lieu de te laisser aller à ces débordements sentimentaux déplorables ! Es-tu un homme ?

Rufus se leva, serra le poing puis s'éloigna de son père. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour créer un scandale.

-Souhaite-tu que je te rafraîchisse tes souvenirs concernant Sephiroth pour te faire entendre raison ?

A ces mots le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour et il ne put s'empêcher d'empoigner son père. Ils échangèrent un regard de glace et Rufus relâcha son père en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées.

Le Président n'insista pas, son fils aurait besoin de temps, mais c'était un garçon fort estimait-il et si ce n'était pas le cas, et bien il méritait de s'endurcir.

0

oOo

0

Aujourd'hui il y avait une nouvelle voix, grave, vieille, je ne l'aime pas. Elle n'a rien à faire là. J'aimerais me détourner ou me boucher les oreilles mais je ne peux que subir cette voix qui m'incommode. Elle parle agressivement, avec colère et avec un certain orgueil. La voix de tous les jours lui répond par moments, très peu, juste un mot ici ou là. L'autre en revanche n'arrête pas.

Et puis un mot, un seul se distingue du brouhaha. La mauvaise voix a dit quelque chose qui m'a ébranlée, vrillé le cœur telle une lame glacée. Un seul mot qui se détache très nettement du reste avec un éclat trop vif qui me fait me recroqueviller mentalement.

« Sephiroth »

_Sephiroth ?_

Ce mot provoque en moi un déferlement d'émotions, me retourne, me travaille. Je dois me rappeler, ce mot me semble important mais sans définir pourquoi. La tête m'en tourne mais je veux savoir.

_Sephiroth…_

Je le retourne mille fois dans ma tête comme un collectionneur examinerait sous tous les angles possibles une nouvelle pièce rare.

_Sephiroth…_

* * *

**_Voili voilou, affaire à suivre ^^  
_**

**_En espérant que cela vous ait plu, et ne vous laissez pas berner par les apparences trompeuses, Rufus Shinra n'est PAS un ange ^^_**

**_A bientôt cher lecteur :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas, bla bla bla, no money bla bla bla**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Envie d'écouter une petite musique en lisant ? Filez écouter la merveilleuse mélodie de Cytus-Blood Purity (merci Lunagarden et Minea Line au passage hehehe :) )**

** ++ !**

* * *

-2-

-Il vous faut garder espoir Monsieur Shinra, rien n'est perdu !

Telles furent les bonnes paroles réconfortantes de Louisa Wallys, la volumineuse infirmière qui chaque jour soignait les patients de la clinique de Midgar avec bonté et bonne humeur.

Rufus se détourna vers la fenêtre, plus que sceptique face à cette remarque.

-vous dites ça tous les jours Louisa…souligna-t'il d'un ton las

-parce que chaque jour j'ai mes raisons d'y croire ! répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de venir vers le Vice-Président. 

Le jeune homme venait quotidiennement depuis plusieurs mois à présent et elle avait appris à le connaître. Il savait se montrer froid et arrogant mais dans le fond il n'était ici que par amour, et ça, Louisa l'admirait. Nombreux sont ceux qui auraient été tentés de décrocher, de baisser les bras, d'abandonner mais vaillamment il était venu bien que ces temps son humeur s'assombrissait. 

-Si je peux me permettre, votre père a tort, il faut continuer à vous accrocher, croyez-moi et j'en ai vu. Vous n'allez pas baisser les bras maintenant tout de même ? dit-elle, ponctuant ses mots en pointant son index sur la poitrine du jeune homme qui la regarda avec un certain étonnement, peu habitué aux manières familières vis-à-vis de sa personne. 

-Sephiroth….

A peine plus qu'un murmure, une voix aussi légère qu'un souffle de vent.

Rufus se retourna vivement et contempla sa pâle fiancée qui venait de donner un signe, mieux de parler, pour la première fois depuis ces interminables mois d'attente. Elle fixait toujours droit devant elle d'un regard curieusement absent.

-Ambre ? appela-t'il en avançant doucement vers elle comme s'il avait peur de l'abîmer.

Louisa joignit ses mains sous le menton, touchée par cet évènement, adressant une prière muette à la Déesse et se hâta d'appeler le docteur.

0

oOo

0

Je garde le mot-magique dans un coin de ma tête, tentant toujours de retrouver à quoi il pourrait être lié mais aujourd'hui une nouveauté me divertit. Mon univers immaculé s'est paré de quelques taches colorées. Des formes floues, mouvantes, aux couleurs claires. 

Je les regarde sans me lasser, elles vont, elles viennent. Certaines sont immobiles, d'autres non, c'est fascinant. 

Et puis la voix de tous les jours arrive, une forme blanche allongée parvient alors à mon champ de vision et s'installe à ma gauche. La voix de tous les jours appartient à la forme blanche. 

Elle parle, parle et parle encore. Le mot-magique n'apparaît pas dans son discours, rien que des mots étrangers inconnus au bataillon, bien que la sonorité de certains me semble familière. J'écoute et observe en même temps le curieux ballet des couleurs et au bout d'un moment, à trop me concentrer, un océan de blanc m'engloutit et je m'endors. Mais toujours le mot-magique résonne comme un lointain écho dans mon esprit. 

_Sephiroth…_

0

oOo

0

Rufus se plaça devant la vaste fenêtre de la salle de contrôle qui donnait sur la chambre et regarda Ambre, allongée au milieu de toutes ses machines, écoutant attentivement le médecin. 

Il regrettait de n'avoir pas compris le premier mot de sa fiancée mais au moins elle avait donné un signe, ce qui était encourageant. 

-Il y a toujours une certaine activité cérébrale en effet, commenta le médecin en montrant plusieurs clichés, pour le moment difficile d'estimer les séquelles. Je comprends que vous soyez optimiste, mais au risque de vous décevoir, tout n'est de loin pas arrangé pour autant et l'après-coma est souvent encore une étape bien difficile. Ne vous réjouissez pas trop, c'est le seul conseil que je puisse vous donner, sans vouloir être défaitiste. 

Rufus soupira profondément, se pinçant l'arête du nez d'une main. S'il n'avait pas besoin de ce type, il y a longtemps qu'il se serait retrouvé avec une balle au milieu du front de la part des Turks. Mais il devait composer avec ce médecin bedonnant, celui-là même qui au début ne donnait que quelques jours à Ambre. 

-vous n'êtes pas que défaitiste, je vous trouve aussi incroyablement fataliste pour un homme de sciences, n'avez-vous donc aucune ambition que celle d'être si profondément blasé par votre métier ? votre vocation vous a-t'elle quitté en même temps que votre femme ou bien avant ? 

Le docteur devint blême, puis se mit à rougir avant d'agiter un poing menaçant sous le nez de Rufus.

-je ne vous permets pas ! Je peux comprendre ce que vous vivez, du moins en partie mais cela ne vous autorise pas tout Monsieur Shinra !

-ce que je vis certainement pas, en revanche le fait que la Shinra injecte massivement de l'argent pour cet hôpital devrait vous aider à comprendre ce que je peux me permettre ou non…répliqua calmement mais froidement Rufus, nullement impressionné.

-je suis un médecin, pas un dieu, je ne fais pas de miracles ! Vous voulez des résultats que je ne peux vous donner !

-Que vous ne voulez pas, nuance. Encore une fois, notre département scientifique a effectué de nombreuses études, et leurs recherches ont portées leurs fruits, nous sommes en mesure d'affirmer que…

-Utiliser de la Mako sur un patient sans son consentement est tout simplement inadmissible ! coupa le docteur 

Rufus se tourna vers le docteur et l'examina silencieusement d'un regard glacial.

-vous permettez que je passe un petit appel ?

-faites ce que vous voulez, d'autres patients m'attendent Monsieur Shinra, répondit le docteur.

Il esquissa un geste pour sortir de la petite pièce de contrôle mais Rufus le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

-restez deux minutes, ça pourrait vous intéresser… 

Soudain une petite voix fluette sortit du téléphone de Rufus.

-papa ? papa c'est toi ? papaaaaaa

Le docteur Polgrim sursauta et se retint à la table derrière lui d'une main tremblante.

-Jenny ? c'est toi ma chérie ? comment vas-tu ?

Rufus boucla l'appel avant toute autre parole tandis que le docteur le dévisageait avec une grimace exprimant un mélange de haine et de crainte.

-qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille ? vous êtes cinglé ! ordure ! 

Rufus eût un petit sourire satisfait et rangea son portable dans sa poche. 

-pour le moment elle fait un petit tour en limousine avec de gentils messieurs…ces gentils messieurs peuvent par contre devenir de grands méchants sur simple commande de ma part, ils sont habitués aux gros bras de la mafia de Corneo et autres, pensez bien qu'une petite fille ne leur causera pas trop de soucis….acceptez mon offre et votre petite Jenny n'aura pour seul souvenir de cette journée qu'une fantastique virée en limousine à manger plus de glace qu'elle ne l'a fait de toute sa vie, refusez et…eh bien vous verrez, mais je vous le déconseille fortement. 

Le docteur se laissa choir sur la petite chaise métallique et regardait fixement le sol devant ses pieds d'un regard absent.

-une dernière fois, les injections de Mako comprennent de grands risques, vous le voyez tous les jours avec les Soldats. Combien en avons-nous reçu ici dans des états plus ou moins graves précisément parce qu'ils n'avaient pas supporté les injections. Ce n'est pas un produit anodin, la moindre erreur est fatale, les effets sont irréversibles et permanents. Je ne comprends pas que vous ayez soutenu votre fiancée tout ce temps pour finalement lui injecter ce venin. Attendez encore quelques jours, quelques semaines…si vraiment vous l'aimez, ne lui infligez pas ceci…pas contre son gré qui plus est. Je vous le dis d'homme à homme, si vraiment vous l'aimez, alors acceptez son destin quel qu'il soit au lieu de vouloir l'influencer d'une façon dont nous ne connaîtrons pas les conséquences… Je vous ai vu venir chaque jour, veiller tard le soir, souvent rester la nuit même si ce n'était pas permis, je vous ai vu tenir tête à votre père, vous vous êtes battus au moins autant qu'elle, ne laissez pas la Mako gâcher tout ça…

-avez-vous fini votre petit discours Polgrim ? je vous félicite en passant, il était presque aussi long que ceux de mon père…et tout autant dénué d'intérêt

-Monsieur Shinra…Rufus, ne faites pas une chose que vous regretterez…

Rufus eût un petit rire sec et secoua la tête.

-je vais finir par croire que vous préférez vous soucier du sort de ma fiancée que de celui de votre fille chérie ?

Il y eût un silence pesant pendant lequel les deux hommes se défièrent du regard brusquement rompu par le bipper du docteur.

-très bien, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit Docteur, comme vous l'avez précisé avant, d'autres patients vous attendent. Le Professeur Hojo viendra vous voir demain matin, afin de régler les « modalités » pour les injections. Votre fille sera déposée chez sa mère d'ici moins d'une heure.

Le docteur Polgrim regarda Rufus s'éloigner de sa démarche élégante et assurée, croyant à peine à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Fort heureusement, Rufus n'avait pas saisi l'unique mot que sa fiancée avait prononcé, sans quoi elle aurait signé là son arrêt de mort… 

* * *

_**Affaire à suivre...**_

_**En espérant que cela vous ait plu ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla  
**

* * *

**Lunagarden :-**merci ! Lol Rufus se fait toujours autant empaler je vois ^^ Ambre a peut être tout oublié mais elle n'est pas prête d'oublier ce nom, non non ) eh oui, Rufus peut être une vraie petite ordure quand il veut -_-

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-3-

Je peux voir les choses avec netteté maintenant. Ma prison incolore a été remplacée par une autre, celle du silence et de l'immobilité.

Les mots ne sont toujours que de la musique à mes oreilles et chaque tentative de communiquer se solde par un échec.

Je ne saurais dire si c'est pire qu'avant ou non. Maintenant je peux tout voir mais guère interagir. Probablement est-ce mieux que le désert blanc car cela m'occupe mais cela m'exaspère également et souvent j'aimerais laisser échapper des larmes qui ne peuvent couler, des mots qui ne peuvent être dits. J'aimerais exploser cette bulle autour de moi qui me sépare des autres, de la vraie vie. De ma vie.

Mais pour le moment je ne peux que regarder alors je regarde.

La voix de tous les jours appartient à un homme. Il est jeune mais possède une assurance qu'on prête habituellement aux plus âgés, l'aisance de ceux à qui tout réussi. Il parle beaucoup, me lit le journal, son sourire est doux mais ses yeux sont froids et me font frissonner. Il a le profil de ceux qui commandent, qui dirigent et plus d'une fois je l'ai vu renvoyer l'une ou l'autre infirmière d'un simple geste de la tête. Il est toujours vêtu élégamment, toujours en blanc ce qui ne manque pas de me rappeler chaque fois mon enfer blanc.

Qui est-il ?

Que veut-il ?

Le mot magique me revient soudain en tête.

_Sephiroth…_

0

oOo

0

Le Docteur Polgrim dévisagea avec une certaine antipathie l'homme que Rufus Shinra venait de lui présenter. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il s'était lancé dans un monologue extatique sur la Mako mais en réalité il avait tout du rat de laboratoire et dégageait une aura malsaine.

Il finit enfin sa tirade d'un rire perçant et agaçant face auquel Polgrim ne put s'empêcher de serrer les mâchoires.

Rufus se tourna vers lui d'un air satisfait et un rien menaçant, laissant brièvement apparaître son PHS au creux de sa main, histoire de bien lui rappeler qui ici avait réellement le pouvoir de décision.

Il ne put rien faire d'autre que d'indiquer la porte de la chambre et acquiescer en silence, convaincu qu'il paierait plus tard pour un tel acte.

0

oOo

0

Trois hommes en blanc me fixent.

Je connais deux d'entre eux, je les vois tous les jours. Le dernier en revanche m'est inconnu. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, on dirait un professeur fou avec ses petites lunettes rondes, son teint blanchâtre et ses cheveux en queue de rat noire. Il observe quelque chose mais d'où je suis j'ignore quoi.

L'homme en blanc qui ne porte pas de blouse vient vers moi, il sourit et me prend la main.

Il dit des mots rassurants, sa voix est douce.

Il doit m'être proche car souvent il me prend la main quand il est là, je le laisse faire, de toute façon je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

J'aimerais tant comprendre et lui répondre.

L'autre homme de tous les jours, celui en blouse que je devine être un médecin, semble inquiet. Il me regarde avec un drôle d'air puis son regard se pose sur le dernier homme. Il n'a pas l'air de l'aimer non plus mais qui le pourrait ? Il dégage naturellement quelque chose de malsain, une certaine perversité.

Au bout d'un moment, le rat de laboratoire approche, ce qu'il tient en main est une perfusion. Si je le pouvais, je m'enfoncerais dans les draps, je ne veux pas que ce type m'approche.

Le liquide est étrange, au lieu d'être transparent comme l'habituel, il a des reflets brillants et verdâtres, il le fixe quelque part au-dessus de moi. Il se frotte les mains et a un petit rire nerveux. Un rire aigu, un vrai rire de fou.

Le mot-magique résonne dans ma tête.

_Sephiroth…_

Les trois hommes me regardent, le rat avec une sorte de jubilation dans le regard, l'homme en blanc avec curiosité et enfin le médecin avec inquiétude mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à plus que déjà je sens mon esprit s'engourdir, le décor pâlit, blanchit.

De nouveau tout est blanc…

0

oOo

0

-Quand est-ce que les premiers effets seront visibles ? demanda Rufus d'un ton légèrement plus cassant que d'habitude, trahissant ainsi son anxiété.

-Difficile à dire, tout dépendra de la façon dont le corps réagit, s'empressa de répondre Hojo en se frottant les mains.

Polgrim assistait en silence à la scène, un sentiment de culpabilité et de honte le rongeant. Ils l'avaient fait, ils avaient injecté ce poison sur une jeune femme innocente et inconsciente, qu'ils soient damnés pour cet acte infâme. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes et sortit en silence de la pièce, ne supportant pas de rester auprès d'eux.

-j'ai entendu dire que la Mako pouvait créer un sentiment de dépendance, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Rufus

-seulement dans certains cas, répondit vivement Hojo avec un coup d'œil furtif au vice-président

-dans quels cas ?

-uniquement lors d'une exposition prolongée ou encore lors d'expositions à de fortes doses, ce qui n'est pas le cas présent

-arrangez-vous pour qu'elle le devienne, trancha Rufus

Hojo se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea sans trop comprendre.

-vous…vous voulez qu'elle soit dépendante à la Mako ? reprit le professeur pour confirmer ce qu'il avait cru entendre

-exactement, pas à des hautes doses, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en passer. Sans mettre sa vie en danger, cela va de soi, avoir une fiancée Makonoïde ne m'avancerait pas à grand chose. Si elle ne suit pas d'entraînement spécifique et qu'elle ne reçoit aucune autre substance contrairement aux Soldats la Mako ne décuplera pas sa force d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans vos rapports ?

-son état de choc est bien trop important pour lui faire développer une quelconque force à l'heure actuelle, même en combinant plusieurs produits. Dans le meilleur des cas cela va juste accélérer le processus de rétablissement. Créer une dépendance dans ces conditions implique une exposition graduelle mais je dois vous prévenir que cela comporte quelques risques…

-lesquels ?

-principalement le risque d'une surexposition qui entraînerait divers désordres métaboliques allant de la mutation à la mort. Sans compter divers dommages psychiques : amnésie, troubles de la personnalité, ou encore catatonie… Ce ne sont que des risques hypothétiques bien sûr. Nous devrons dans un premier temps déterminer le seuil maximal que son corps supportera, après quoi la dépendance sera effective.

-j'ose espérer que vous serez suffisamment compétent pour surpasser ces contraintes, répondit Rufus d'un ton menaçant.

Hojo se frotta le menton en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, réfléchissant à haute voix, esquissant un faible sourire.

-moui…moui moui, comme ceci ça doit être possible..

-vous avez intérêt à ce que cela le soit…le département scientifique nous coûte très cher et il serait dommage qu'un accident arrive à vos cobayes…ou à vous…conclut Rufus avec un léger sourire en coin.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils avec une petite grimace pour toute réponse.

Rufus souhaitait voir sa fiancée accro à la Mako, très bien, ce n'était pas son problème après tout…et ce serait même intéressant à étudier…

Mais pourquoi ? Rufus devait avoir de sacrées bonnes raisons pour ordonner une telle chose…

0

oOo

0

Non tout n'est pas blanc ! Tout est noir, je tombe, je hurle ! Du feu liquide se répand dans mes veines, incendiant tout sur son passage. La moindre petite cellule de mon corps réagit et me fait souffrir, je suffoque, je me noie, je tombe sans cesse dans un gouffre sans fin.

Est-ce ainsi de mourir ?

Le vertige me prend, le désespoir m'envahit et j'en regrette ma prison blanche, ma bulle de lumière. Je suis seule, j'ai froid, mal et peur. Je me sens petite, si petite.

J'ai l'impression que des centaines d'yeux me scrutent dans le noir, des yeux bizarres, des yeux qui brillent d'une lueur verdâtre dans le noir.

Et je tombe, tombe, tombe…

* * *

**_Voili Voilou, j'avais prévenu que NON ce ne serait pas une histoire d'amour ) plutôt mon petit côté psychopathe qui ressort, oui ça arrive de temps en temps ^^_**

**_A bientôt pour la suite !_**


	4. Chapter 4

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla :)**

**Aller, comme c'est bientôt Pâques, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ^^  
**

* * *

-4-

Trois nouveaux mois s'écoulèrent. Trois mois d'attente, d'angoisse, d'incertitude.

Depuis le temps le docteur Polgrim avait cessé de tenter toute dissuasion, laissant Hojo effectuer ses injections chaque fois que cela était nécessaire. De nombreuses fois il avait été tenté de l'en empêcher mais chaque fois il ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson, se rappelait sa petite Jenny et la refermait aussitôt. Il ne pouvait risquer la vie de sa fille chérie pour une inconnue.

Rufus supervisait les opérations, tantôt optimiste, tantôt franchement sceptique. Ce n'était pas son genre de se remettre en question et il était convaincu d'avoir bien agi mais vivre dans l'attente était quelque chose d'extrêmement inconfortable.

Ils étaient tous dans une éprouvante expectative.

Serait-elle à nouveau un jour à pleinement consciente, capable de parler, bouger?

De quoi se rappelerait-elle à ce moment ?

Quelles seraient ces réactions ?

0

oOo

0

A présent tous les deux jours le rat de laboratoire débarque avec ses perfusions. Les premières ont été horribles, presque insurmontables et chaque fois je me suis demandée si j'allais y survivre ou si je ne préférais pas mourir à vivre un tel châtiment.

Puis petit à petit, je m'y habitue.

Je m'y suis résignée pour être plus exacte.

Je sais que le premier jour est horrible, puis peu à peu la douleur se disperse telle une brume puis je me sens mieux.

Cette fois encore mon corps lutte, se bat, se débat. Si seulement tout cela pouvait cesser, je suis à bout de forces, à bout de nerfs, j'aimerais juste fermer les yeux et que tout ce monde de douleur cesse. Je ne peux même pas crier mon mal, leur parler, leur dire ce que je ressens. Mon univers se résume à ce cycle infernal, douleur-repos-silence.

Aujourd'hui encore le rat de laboratoire est là, il observe les machines qui m'entourent, prend des notes, se frotte parfois les mains. Je lui ferais bouffer son carnet si je le pouvais, mais évidemment cette joie m'est refusée.

Il discute avec l'homme en blanc puis s'approche avant d'ordonner l'injection d'un signe de main. L'infirmière s'exécute et c'est reparti pour un tour.

Les premières minutes rien ne se passe, non pas que mon corps s'habitue, c'est chaque fois ainsi, les effets ne se font sentir que plus tard. Je somnole en attendant la suite, j'observe l'homme en blanc qui me sourit.

Ravale ton sourire, moi je n'ai aucunement le cœur à rire…

0

oOo

0

Cette fois quelque chose cloche, mes yeux se révulsent, mon corps tout entier se consume et je me tords de douleur.

Enfin, intérieurement du moins, j'imagine que je suis toujours immobile de dehors.

Je suffoque, il me faut de l'air, de l'air, je dois respirer. Un étau comprime mes poumons, chaque souffle est brûlant, est-il possible de se noyer sans eau ?

J'ignore combien de temps passe encore mais c'en est de toute façon de trop. J'ai l'impression d'exploser de douleur, de ne faire qu'un avec les ténèbres qui m'entourent.

Et je sombre à nouveau, plongeant dans le vide.

Un brouhaha sourd gronde autour de moi, le son s'amplifie toujours plus et je crois reconnaître dans ces grondements des voix humaines..Elles sont nombreuses et parlent toutes à la fois dans un vacarme effrayant. Des ombres passent devant mes yeux mais je n'ose poser mon regard sur elles de peur de voir à quoi elles correspondent.

Et un éclat lumineux tel une étoile apparaît très au loin.

Je me trouve au milieu d'un tourbillon, tout défile très vite, trop vite, j'en ai la nausée. Ce que je croyais être une étoile s'approche, non, en fait je m'approche, c'est une sorte de tunnel, je tombe toujours et m'en rapproche toujours plus, toujours plus vite.

Soudain quelque chose de spécial se passe, toute douleur cesse quasi instantanément et pour une fois je me sens enfin à l'aise, même plus que ça, je me sens incroyablement bien. Je suis bercée par une douce chaleur lumineuse.

Cela me rappelle la Lune que j'ai toujours perçu comme une douce mère céleste.

Enfin mon esprit s'apaise, je me laisse aller à ce confort inattendu, je me laisse tranquillement bercer. Que c'est doux de se laisser porter. Ne plus penser. Ne plus souffrir.

Bientôt je ne pense plus à rien et seul un mot résonne encore quelque part au loin.

_Sephiroth_

0

oOo

0

Cette fois n'eût rien à voir avec les autres et si au début la séance de makothérapie se passa bien, très rapidement tout dégénéra.

Les bips jusque là rapides mais réguliers se mirent à sonner de façon totalement anarchique.

Polgrim fut le premier à briser le silence sous le regard étonné de Hojo et interrogateur de Rufus.

-il y a une arythmie cardiaque ! tachycardie sévère ! Louisa cherchez le défibrillateur et du renfort ! ordonna le Docteur avant de se tourner vers les deux hommes

-Elle va y passer, il faut cesser tout de suite l'injection, regardez le monitoring ! s'exclama Polgrim

Hojo n'eût pas le temps de répondre que soudain tout s'affola. Le cœur entama une course folle et les bips sonnèrent de façon frénétique de tous les côtés.

-que se passe-t'il ? demanda Rufus en regardant tour à tour les machines et les deux hommes.

-il faut cesser cette saloperie ! tonna le Docteur

Polgrim se jeta sur la perfusion pour la retirer mais Hojo le repoussa vivement.

-surtout pas ! elle va y passer si on interrompt le processus de façon aussi brutale !

-Elle est déjà en train d'y passer ! somma Polgrim d'une voix rauque en indiquant les machines qui s'affolaient de tous les côtés à présent.

Les bips du moniteur cardiaque sonnaient presque en discontinu tant ils étaient rapprochés.

Rufus se retrouvait devant un choix crucial, risqué de toute manière.

-Cessez tout avec la Mako, et sauvez-la ! ordonna-t'il subitement

Un problème à la fois, il règlerait les conséquences de sa décision plus tard et là il serait toujours temps d'aviser mais voir Ambre se convulser sous ces yeux l'affectait trop pour la laisser ainsi. Il maudit un instant sa faiblesse mais ne changea pas d'avis pour autant.

Hojo le dévisagea avec une expression de déception hargneuse et soupira tandis que Polgrim s'affaira à retirer au plus vite la perfusion. Louisa rappliqua avec deux autres infirmières et un défibrillateur, se tenant prête à intervenir au premier ordre.

-fibrillation ventriculaire Docteur, s'exclama Louisa en observant les appareils

-ok on y va, chargez ! répondit-il en saisissant le défibrillateur.

L'une des infirmières entraîna sans ménagement Rufus et Hojo vers le couloir.

-il ne vaut mieux pas rester, le docteur doit se concentrer

-je suis Professeur !

-fermez-la Hojo ! Par la Déesse fermez-la ou je jure de vous achever de mes mains ! gronda Rufus.

* * *

**_BOUHHHH le méchant Cliffhanger ! :)_**

**_Mouhahaha_**

**_A bientôt pour la suite… :)  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla**

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews et ajouts ! Cela me fait chaud au coeur, MERCI ^^ *sautille partout***

**Parce que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser avec un cliffhanger comme ça sur les bras voici la suite, bonne lecture ! :)  
**

* * *

-5-

Alors que le mot-magique résonne toujours au loin, je reviens peu à peu à moi. Mon corps se dégourdit et je ressens le besoin de m'étirer.

Curieusement je le peux.

Soudain une voix enfantine me tire de ma torpeur et je me retourne vivement. Sous le choc, je crois bien que mes yeux vont sortir de mes orbites.

Finie la petite chambre blanche et stérile, les appareils, les bips, les injections et les types bizarres à rire dément, je me trouve dans un vaste champ fleuri.

Je cligne deux trois fois des yeux pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas mais non, le décor ne change pas. La voix enfantine chantonne toujours à côté de moi et je me tourne.

Il s'agit d'un mog, sautillant sur place en faisant battre ses petites ailes en rythme.

-Qu'est-ce que… !?

Je ne finis pas mon exclamation que la petite peluche se tourne vers moi et parle soudain d'une voix de baryton, très surprenante venant d'une si mignonne petite bête.

-ce que tu cherches se trouve là-bas… dit-il en agitant son bras devant lui.

Je me masse les tempes, cela me rappelle toutes les fois où plus jeunes nous nous tapions de sacrés trips à la matéria poison avec mes amis.

-euh…et je cherche quoi au juste ?

-la réponse est là-bas…

-mais où ?

-là-bas…

-oooookay….

Il me prend l'envie de balancer un coup de pied au petit popotin dodu du mog mais je me retiens, cette espèce est protégée et je suis certaine de voir arriver tout un commando si je venais à froisser une de ses petites ailes.

-alors je vais comment là-bas ?

-à pied, en sous-marin, à dos de chocobo…libre à toi…

-en sous-marin ? dans un champ ?

Je fronce les sourcils, décidément, on ne peut pas compter sur les mogs.

-ah oui, suis-je bête, ils ont oublié de le ramener, et bien à dos de chocobo alors, me répond-il le plus sérieusement du monde

Je regarde tout autour de moi, aucune trace de chocobo, rien que ces fleurs à perte de vue. Des fleurs fort étranges à cheveux argentés.

-je ne vois aucun chocobo…

Le mog sautille et entonne une chansonnette fort étrange.

-Chocobi chocobo t'es pas bi t'es pas beau, lalali lalalo chocobi chocobo

Au fur et à mesure qu'il chante de sa petite voix criarde, je regrette mon enfer blanc et il me passe diverses idées de torture en tête, je rêve de l'étriper à mains nues, je rêve de l'étrangler, le noyer dans des toilettes publiques, l'électrocuter, lui faire bouffer les fleurs qui nous entourent mais alors que j'allais me décider pour cette dernière option, un chocobo apparaît.

-kwwiiiiii

-ben réponds-lui, sois polie, me sermonne le mog

-euh…kwaaa !

Le mog fronce les sourcils, visiblement j'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas.

-ça, ce n'était pas très sympa !

-euh…je ne parle pas couramment le chocobo à vrai dire

Alors que j'avoue ma lacune culturelle, le chocobo me prend sur son dos et au lieu de courir se met à voler.

J'ignorais que les chocobos volaient mais si un jour vous deviez voler à dos de chocobo, sachez que cela est très inconfortable. Après un looping qui manqua de me faire tomber (et vomir en passant), le chocobo me dépose devant une sorte de fontaine.

-Ici sont tes réponses, je te laisse…

Je regarde la fontaine et alors que je me retourne pour remercier le chocobo, surprise, plus trace de l'oiseau jaune. Au lieu de ça un jeune homme blond en tenue de soldat me fixe, épée à la main.

-euh…où est passé le chocobo ?

-quel chocobo ?

-celui qui m'a amenée là ?!

Le jeune homme semble soudain se renfrogner et sert étroitement le manche de son épée, que je crois être une buster sword très abîmée.

-c'est moi qui t'ai amenée là…précise-t'il d'un ton las

Je manque de m'étouffer et ne sait trop quoi répondre.

-euh désolée….

-bah c'est rien, tout le monde confond, tu n'es pas la première…dit-il en esquissant un geste de la main

-mais tu sais voler ?

Décidément, j'ignore ce que le rat de laboratoire m'injecte mais c'est puissant, très puissant !

-oui bien sûr, on apprend ça au Soldat, du moins pour ceux qui veulent tourner dans des jeux vidéos ou des films, il faut bien, sinon on ne tiendrait pas en lévitation de longues secondes pendant les combats, m'explique-t'il avec une mine blasée

Je regarde à nouveau la fontaine, que suis-je censée faire ?

-c'est quoi cette fontaine ?

-regarde l'eau, tu y trouveras la réponse à tes questions, je te laisse, je dois aller sauver Gaïa d'un malade qui souffre du syndrome de l'Elu…

Ok, là, définitivement soit je suis morte et la Déesse a un sacré sens de l'humour, soit j'ai atterri dans une sorte de monde parallèle totalement débile. J'y réfléchirai plus tard, en attendant je m'approche de la fontaine qui coule à flots mais dont la surface reste étrangement lisse comme un miroir.

Je me penche timidement et effleure l'eau du bout des doigts. Rien.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, voilà bien ma veine…

Je me penche à nouveau et cette fois il me semble apercevoir quelque chose au fond de l'eau…Oui ! Il y a bien quelque chose, j'approche mais je me rends compte que si je veux voir pleinement, il me faudra mettre la tête sous l'eau.

Louisa vient de m'appliquer mon huile de noix de caroube mais tant pis pour mes beaux, longs et doux cheveux, je me penche et passe la tête dans l'eau. Curieusement je peux respirer comme si j'étais à l'air, tant mieux.

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde de tous les côtés et là je vois une scène se dérouler sous mes yeux comme si j'y étais.

Le rat de laboratoire parle à l'homme en blanc, il semble soucieux, nerveux même. L'homme en blanc lève les bras au ciel et part en jurant, visiblement il n'est pas ravi.

Alors le rat de labo approche d'un miroir, il s'affaire mais je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il fait jusqu'à ce qu'il relève sa blouse. Je sais enfin à quoi correspond le mot-magique.

Je sors immédiatement ma tête de l'eau, souhaitant me rincer les yeux à l'acide pour effacer l'horrible spectacle dont j'ai été témoin. Le choc est trop grand, je sens mon cœur qui s'emballe et je porte une main à ma poitrine avant de me frotter vainement les yeux, ne parvenant pas à oublier le triste, déplorable et totalement pathétique spectacle de Hojo, les fesses tombantes et poilues mises à nu, observer son postérieur en string, dévoilant ainsi un tatouage « Sephiroth » sur la fesse gauche. Au loin des bips s'affolent et subitement sonnent en continu…je n'ai pu survivre à cet abominable spectacle et mon cœur lâche… 

* * *

**_Heum…._**

**_Est-il utile de le préciser ?_**

**_POISSON D'AVRIL hehehe _****_)))° O°o° *))=_** **_Oui, ok ok, vous pouvez me jeter des pommesottes pourries à la tête mais défi relevé, un poisson d'avril dans une fic sérieuse avec des clins d'œil à quelques autres fics... :)_**

**_Passez une belle journée et à très vite pour la suite, la vraie cette fois ^^_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Non, FF7 ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla, no money bla bla bla  
**

* * *

Hemmmm ***se cache derrière ses mains pour parler* **tout d'abord…pardon pour le chapitre débile-poisson d'avril, c'était un sacré trip WTF :) mais vous m'en voulez pas hein ? ***sourire façon chat du Cheshire* **je ne recommencerais pas** *décroise les doigts dans son dos l'air de rien***

Bon, sinon, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ma fic, cela me fait très chaud au coeur et m'encourage à poursuivre :-)

Un merci tout spécial aux personnes qui ont ajouté en favoris ou qui suivent et qui ont laissé des reviews que je lis avec plaisir. Thanks ! 

**Lunagarden** : je crois que Don serait même capable de violer Rufus ***court vomir* **Oui il se braque parfois selon son humeur, surtout si Tseng ne lui a pas préparé son lait chaud au miel ^^ Mouhahaha, surprise hein ? tu t'y attendais pas à ce poisson d'avril -) ben moi non plus en fait mdrrrr, parfois je me fais peur, parfois -)

**Music-Stars** : hehehe te voilà sur cette fic, celle de mon côté sombre ^^ bienvenue ! en effet quelques questions sans réponse mais tout finira par se savoir -) Rufus et Hojo, un duo détonant ! brrrr. Oui sacré poisson d'avril -)

**Emokami** : hellooo :) tes idées sont intéressantes dis :) j'aime bien ta façon de penser et en effet Rufus amoureux euhhhh….on y croit deux secondes (et encore, grand max)^^ Je te laisse découvrir la suite ) mouhahaha j'espère que tu te remettras de mon poisson d'avril hein dis, dis, dis ***tire sur ta manche en faisant des grands yeux de chibi***

Bon, vous vouliez la suite, je vous laisse lire tranquille, bonne lecture ! :) 

* * *

-5-

De longues minutes passèrent, les fonctions vitales de Ambre s'emportèrent encore quelques fois puis les bips s'espacèrent à nouveau, reprenant peu à peu leur rythme normal.

Polgrim essuya la sueur poisseuse de son front, adressant une prière muette à la Déesse et quitta la salle, ordonnant au passage d'administrer un élixir à Ambre. A peine passa-t'il dans le couloir que Rufus l'interpella.

-Docteur ! Comment va-t'elle ?

-mieux pour le moment, au moins elle est toujours en vie. Voilà où ça vous mènera, tôt ou tard son corps lâchera et nous ne pourrons plus rien pour elle. Il s'en est fallu de peu cette fois Monsieur Shinra. Il est peut être temps de revoir votre jugement ! déclara-t'il au jeune homme en ignorant superbement Hojo qui fulminait à côté.

Rufus regarda le Docteur sans rien dire, les lèvres pincées avant de se tourner vers Hojo, lui adressant un coup d'oeil assassin.

-qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? souffla Rufus entre ses dents serrées d'une voix haineuse se retenant de balancer son poing sur le visage du binoclard qui lui faisait face.

-eh bien, on dirait que nous avons atteint le seuil maximal que son corps pourra tolérer, répondit Hojo nullement éprouvé ou ému par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-elle aurait pu mourir ! rétorqua le Vice Président fusillant toujours Hojo d'un regard glacial

-cela fait partie des risques, je vous les avais énoncé dès le début, mais vous voyez tout a bien été finalement, conclut Hojo d'une voix plate

Rufus regarda au loin, semblant réfléchir, il ferait payer à Hojo mais il y avait plus urgent à régler.

-que se passerait-il si nous interrompons le processus ? finit-il par interroger

-interrompre le processus ? stopper la Mako ?! vous n'y êtes pas !

Cette fois enfin les yeux de poisson mort de Hojo s'animèrent de crainte.

-qu'est-ce que ça entraînerait ?

-son corps en a besoin à présent, autant que d'air et d'eau ! Vous la vouliez dépendante et bien elle l'est. Arrêter n'est pas concevable !

0

oOo

0

Je prends une brusque inspiration et je me retrouve soudain propulsée dans un lit, plaquée lourdement contre le matelas par le poids de mon corps, encore haletante et nauséeuse.

Un homme est assis sur le fauteuil à côté de moi.

Il est là.

L'homme de la voix de tous les jours, celui qui est toujours en blanc.

Il se tient la tête d'une main, le visage soucieux et soudain son regard se porte sur moi.

-Ambre ?

Il me détaille du regard comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois et soudain me prend les deux mains. Je me recroqueville légèrement et miracle, pour une fois mon corps semble obéir !

Je regarde mon corps avec stupéfaction au fur et à mesure que je fais bouger mes membres.

D'abord mes doigts, mes mains, puis mes bras.

Ce ne sont que de légers tressaillements en guise de mouvements mais je peux bouger !

Les larmes me viennent aux yeux tant l'émotion est forte.

Ma bulle est bel et bien en voie d'éclatement, bientôt je serai à nouveau libre de bouger, de parler, de comprendre. Un souffle nouveau soulève ma poitrine.

-tu peux bouger tes doigts ? bouge ton index si tu me comprends, me dit l'homme en blanc.

Cette fois ces paroles sont claires et je m'empresse de remuer mon index aussi frénétiquement que je le peux.

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumine d'un sourire et il se penche vers moi.

-as-tu mal quelque part ? appuie avec ton index pour dire oui.

Oui, oh oui j'ai mal, mes jambes me tirent, ma découverte de pouvoir remuer un peu avait affaibli un temps la douleur mais maintenant qu'il me pose la question, je me rends compte que tout le bas de mon corps m'irradie de violentes lancées. Je me dépêche de le lui communiquer.

Il m'énumère les parties de mon corps pour que je lui dise où j'ai mal et après un moment il appuie son front contre le mien avec un soupir soulagé.

Je me sens gênée par cette proximité mais je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement qu'il se lève déjà.

-je vais appeler le médecin, il va te soulager.

Je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue et cette sensation toute simple est le signe tangible d'une première victoire tant attendue.

0

oOo

0

Le docteur Polgrim avança avec une certaine nervosité vers sa patiente.

-je suis le docteur Polgrim, pouvez-vous bouger Ambre ?

Ambre tapota à nouveau l'index avec un léger signe de tête.

-très bien, vous êtes à la clinique de Midgar, vous avez eu un accident mais nous nous occupons de vous. Nous allons faire quelques examens, ok ?

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un tapotement.

-Louisa, va venir vous changer les pansements. Vous n'avez mal qu'aux jambes ?

Le docteur continua d'interroger Ambre afin de déterminer un peu plus précisément les répercussions de l'accident.

Puis il l'examina soigneusement. La jeune femme semblait enfin pleinement consciente et répondit positivement aux stimuli mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une accablante culpabilité. Il n'avait qu'à lever la tête pour croiser son regard rendu légèrement luisant par la Mako pour qu'il soit envahi d'un sentiment de dégoût et de colère.

Il s'en était fallu de peu, de très peu.

0

oOo

0

-vous voyez, la Mako a fait avancer les choses, souligna Rufus d'un ton satisfait alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce.

-pensez ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'ôterez pas l'idée que tout ceci relève de la folie et de l'inconscience la plus totale, riposta Polgrim

-fort heureusement votre avis m'importe peu, faites votre boulot, c'est tout ce qui vous est demandé

-alors laissez-moi le faire comme il se doit Monsieur Shinra, c'est tout ce que je vous demande

-le professeur Hojo passera dans deux jours pour doser la prochaine injection Docteur…conclut Rufus d'un ton sans appel.

-vous avez bien failli la perdre et vous voulez continuer ? demanda Polgrim avec une expression de franc dégoût au visage.

Face au mutisme du jeune homme il finit par s'en aller, excédé.

-Nous n'avons de toute façon plus le choix maintenant, les dés sont jetés, murmura sombrement Rufus

0

oOo

0

Un accident ? J'ai eu un accident ?

C'est stupide, j'aurais pu y penser, on ne se retrouve pas dans cet état dans une chambre stérile sans une raison de ce genre mais cette nouvelle m'ébranle malgré tout.

Quoi comme accident ? Quand ? Comment ?

Ce n'est pas tant la nouvelle qui m'impressionne que le fait que je ne me rappelle de rien, j'ai beau me concentrer de tout mon possible je ne me rappelle que de mon désert blanc brûlant.

Pourtant je tente de me concentrer de toutes mes forces, à tel point qu'après un moment des taches pourpres fleurissent devant mes yeux, m'obligeant au repos.

Alors que je suis dans mes pensées, une grosse dame noire arrive et me change mes pansements, elle est douce, ses gestes sont délicats, elle applique les potions avec doigté. Avec certaines soignantes je me sens gênée, avec elle non, elle est naturellement maternelle, rassurante. Sa voix a des intonations chantantes et chaleureuses.

-Je suis Louisa, je m'occupe de vous depuis le début Ambre. Je suis bien heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux, vous savez, votre fiancé s'est fait beaucoup de souci pour vous, il est venu vous voir chaque jour. Vous allez voir, tout ira mieux maintenant. Je vous mets le bipper juste là, vous pourrez presser sur le bouton si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Mon fiancé ?

Je suis fiancée ?

Encore une nouvelle qui me fait l'effet d'une bombe dans mon esprit disloqué.

Et soudain, alors que Louisa me lance un sort soin je comprends. L'homme en blanc, celui qui vient tous les jours, alors il est mon fiancé ?

Oh Minerva…Je tourne légèrement la tête, je suis confuse de ne pas me rappeler.

Le mot-magique revient subitement, sorti de nulle part.

_Sephiroth…_

Peut-être est-ce son nom ? 

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_**

**_A bientôt pour la suite !_**

**_Mouacks_**


	7. Chapter 7

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla, no money bla bla bla**

**Bonne lecture :) !  
**

* * *

-6-

Mon corps semble enfin accepter un peu les traitements. Je me sens beaucoup mieux même si souvent je reste faible et nauséeuse, parfois dans un état second. Au moins les brûlures et les hallucinations du début ont stoppé et je suis consciente la plupart du temps. Les injections quant à elles continuent inlassablement.

Je bouge aussi mieux, je peux maintenant tenir une cuillère, me brosser les dents, boire dans un gobelet à bec, tourner la tête et mille autres petites victoires mais la plus grande de toute, je peux parler !

Parfois cependant mon esprit s'embrouille et les mots se mélangent ou perdent subitement leur sens mais je peux enfin communiquer un peu.

0

oOo

0

L'homme en blanc est Rufus Shinra, il est mon fiancé.

Je me sens terriblement désolée pour lui mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça, de lui, de nous. Je n'ai d'ailleurs que peu de souvenirs, le seul qui soit vraiment marquant est le cocon blanc, en dehors de ça tout le reste m'échappe. Mais heureusement il semble comprendre et ne m'en tient pas rigueur, au contraire, il fait tout son possible pour raviver des choses dans ma mémoire vide.

Chaque jour c'est avec impatience que j'attends sa venue, ces échanges, ces anecdotes qu'il me compte sur une autre vie. . C'est à la fois captivant et effrayant. Il me parle de tout, de rien, me lit les nouvelles… Sa voix m'apaise toujours autant et je pourrais passer des heures à l'écouter.

J'apprends à me connaître comme on fait la connaissance d'un étranger, j'apprends qui j'étais à travers les yeux de cet homme si mystérieux, toujours calme et posé, peut-être un rien hautain dans ses manières. Se retrouver fiancée avec un homme quasiment inconnu qui vous connaît mieux que vous-même est une situation peu banale mais fort heureusement il consacre beaucoup de temps pour me guider à travers tout ce flou, toutes ces zones d'ombre.

Je réapprivoise aussi mon image. Louisa m'a installé un miroir sur la tablette du lit. Je m'y découvre, tantôt avec surprise, tantôt avec tristesse. Je peux passer de longues heures à m'observer puis tout d'un coup jeter le miroir au loin de rage et de dépit.

Quelle curieuse sensation de se regarder en se redécouvrant comme si c'était la première fois. Ces traits ne m'évoquent rien, ne me parlent pas, une partie de mon visage est encore masquée par un bandage et je dois me réapproprier ma propre image.

Jour après jour je finis par m'y habituer mais étrangement une chose me reste étrangère, ce sont mes yeux, je ne parviens pas à m'y faire, comme s'ils ne faisaient pas vraiment partie de moi, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Parfois j'en frissonne, ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme ?

0

oOo

0

Rufus franchit le pas de la porte avec empressement. Maintenant qu'Ambre était consciente et pouvait communiquer, il se devait d'autant plus d'être à ses côtés.

Il veillait soigneusement au grain, lui rappelant qui elle était.

Du moins d'après lui.

Les premières conversations avaient été éprouvantes mais encourageantes…

Ambre ne se rappelait de rien, et l'avantage des gens amnésiques était qu'on pouvait les refaçonner entièrement à notre façon. Une vraie petite poupée de glaise entre ses mains.

Aussi aujourd'hui Rufus avait amené quelques photos pour appuyer ses propos tel un vendeur présentant ses merveilles dans un catalogue.

-ça c'est Costa del Sol, tu vois la plage, le sable fin, les palmiers, ça a été nos premières vacances ensemble

Ambre regarda avidement la photo, comme si soudain les souvenirs allaient jaillir. Chaque fois qu'il en amenait c'était la même chose, elle les fixait au point de s'en rendre aveugle, ne se lassant pas de l'écouter commenter.

-tu raffolais particulièrement des cocktails du tiki bar, au bord de la plage, précisa Rufus avec un sourire

-vraiment ?

-je t'assure, le soir on mangeait là, ce petit restau au bord de la plage. Il y avait toujours un joueur de ukulélé qui venait nous casser les oreilles mais tu aimais bien. Nous sommes restés deux semaines, après quoi nous sommes rentré à Midgar, il était temps de te présenter officiellement.

Rufus tendit d'autres photos à Ambre. Visiblement une soirée mondaine, quelque chose dans ce genre. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes en tenue de soirée dans une vaste salle ornée de riches boiseries et décorée de fleurs blanches.

Ambre passa les photos et tomba sur une d'eux deux, souriants béatement, Rufus la tenait tendrement par la taille, plus élégant que jamais dans un costume blanc rehaussé d'une lavallière bleu marine assortie à la robe de soirée qu'elle portait.

Cela lui fit une drôle d'impression, se voir ainsi proche de cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et elle détourna le regard un instant.

-c'est..c'est moi ? finit-elle par demander, se sentant aussitôt stupide.

-Oui, c'était la soirée de l'annonce officielle de nos fiançailles. Avant nous vivions à Junon puis j'ai repris le poste de Vice-Président dans la société familiale, la Shinra, et nous sommes venus nous installer à Midgar. Ces gens sont majoritairement des cadres et des dirigeants de la Shinra, tu en étais très impressionnée mais tout a très bien été.

-j'étais…si différente…

-tu es toujours la même, tenta Rufus

Que restait-il de la magnifique jeune femme épanouie au bras de Rufus ? Rien d'autre que son ombre, son fantôme vieilli et amaigri, guère plus qu'un zombie.

La jeune femme repoussa subitement la photo, retenant ses larmes et se saisit d'une autre où au moins elle n'apparaissait pas.

Ambre regarda longuement un gros homme vêtu de vert à la barbe imposante et souillée de miettes. Ce devait être un haut gradé de l'armée car il portait plusieurs insignes et médailles sur son costume.

-ce type…je ne sais pas…il me dit quelque chose…murmura la jeune femme en plissant le front

-Heidegger ? il est le responsable de la sécurité publique…

-oh, rien à voir alors, je ne sais pas il m'a fait penser à quelque chose avec un cheval

Rufus dévisagea Ambre avec surprise et eût un petit rire.

-eh bien, je lui ai souvent reproché d'avoir un rire de cheval oui, son fameux « gya haa haa »

-par la Déesse ça a du me marquer, convint Ambre, un sourire amusé chassant toute trace de peine.

Elle continua de dévisager tous ces visages, ces hommes bedonnants fumant des cigares plus gros les uns que les autres en parlant probablement affaires, ces femmes trop maquillées pendues à leurs bras avec des bijoux trop clinquants, des matérias rares exhibées telles des produits de luxe alors qu'aucune d'elles ne savait sûrement comment les utiliser. Alors c'était ça sa vie autrefois ? Assister à tout ceci au bras de Rufus en affichant un parfait sourire de rigueur ? Par la Déesse que tout ceci semblait superficiel.

-qui sont ces types en costume ? demanda Ambre en désignant Reno, Rude et Tseng

-ce sont des Turks

-des Turks ?

-oui, les Turks jouent un rôle important dans la compagnie mais pour résumer c'est un peu nos gardes du corps. Celui avec le bindi est leur chef, Tseng. Les deux autres sont Reno et Rude. Tu les rencontreras souvent quand tu rentreras à la maison…

0

oOo

0

Des gardes du corps ? Quelle vie menions-nous pour avoir besoin de gardes du corps ?

J'hésite à poser la question à Rufus puis ses mots me reviennent à l'esprit.

Quand tu rentreras à la maison…

Ces mots sonnent étrangement creux à mes oreilles et un poids alourdit soudainement mon cœur.

J'imagine que pour quiconque ils sonnent comme le réconfort après un long voyage, la chaleur d'un foyer après une dure journée mais pour moi cela ne m'évoque rien. Pas de lit douillet à retrouver ou de bon petit plat préparé avec amour, je ne sais même pas quel est mon repas préféré.

Et j'ignore aussi à quoi ressemble mon chez moi.

Notre chez nous, puisque je vis avec Rufus.

Vivre avec l'homme en blanc. L'homme en blanc et ses Turks.

Non, je n'arrive pas à imaginer.

Ce type si sérieux est-il parfois plus détendu ? ou au contraire est-il toujours dans le contrôle même au saut du lit encore tout ébouriffé ?

J'esquisse un sourire, Rufus ébourrifé, non, ça ne colle pas vraiment. Rufus vautré devant la télé non plus.

Et soudain je sens mes joues qui s'embrasent, vivre avec lui signifiera aussi partager sa chambre. Oh par la Déesse… Cette seule idée m'emplit d'une certaine appréhension, non, je ne suis pas encore prête à rentrer !

Il faut que je lui demande s'il a des photos de notre foyer, que je me fasse une idée.

_(tu le verras aussi probablement tout nu un jour ou l'autre, tu comptes aussi lui demander des photos avant pour te faire une idée ?)_ me glisse ma stupide petite voix intérieure moqueuse et pour une fois je dois me retenir de rire face au regard d'acier inquisiteur de mon cher et si coincé fiancé qui me fixe sans comprendre tout mon cheminement de pensées.

_(ris seulement, tu riras moins quand il voudra te …)_

!

Non, non et non, je ne suis pas prête à imaginer ce genre de chose, de loin pas. Je rêve de bâillonner ma stupide petite voix intérieure à renfort de gros scotch bien solide tandis qu'un léger haussement de sourcils de la part de Rufus me ramène brusquement à la réalité.

Ce type a un don pour faire que chacun de ces gestes, le plus infime soit-il, me ramène sur Gaïa. Saisissant.

Plus je regarde ces photos et plus il me semble qu'il serait plus aisé de recommencer une nouvelle vie que de vouloir rentrer à nouveau dans l'ancienne comme dans une paire de gants trop petits.

J'ai du mal à croire qu'un jour je serai à nouveau la même qu'avant, je ne peux qu'effleurer l'image de celle que j'étais. Je suis devenue étrangère à moi-même.

Je regarde Rufus parler sans vraiment l'écouter, je l'observe. Il est agréable avec moi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me méfier… Ces beaux yeux bleus m'ont l'air trompeurs et quand je le fixe plus longuement il me semble ne rien y voir d'autre qu'une profonde détermination. Une cruelle détermination.

-Ambre… ?

Il me regarde en attendant réponse à je ne sais quelle question. Avec tout ça, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il me parlait depuis un bon moment.

-Excuse-moi, je suis un peu fatiguée…

-bien sûr, c'est normal, je vais te laisser te reposer, tu dois prendre des forces pour demain, répond-il avec un petit sourire.

A peine je vois son sourire que j'oublie toutes ces sottises et me sens bien ingrate. Il n'y a rien de cruel chez cet homme, il est on ne peut plus attentionné et dévoué. Je crois que les soins m'épuisent moralement.

Demain ?

Ah oui, demain…

Demain le docteur Polgrim a décidé d'essayer de me faire marcher. Il ne veut rien me promettre et j'ai vu à son regard qu'il n'était guère optimiste mais à force de voir Rufus insister à chaque séance de soin il a fini par décréter qu'on pouvait faire un essai.

Curieusement je ne suis pas très enthousiaste.

Peut-être parce que si je peux remarcher, ce qui en soi serait génial, cela veut aussi dire que je pourrais rentrer à la maison.

Cette maison que je ne connais pas, dans cette ville que je ne connais pas, alors qu'actuellement mon chez moi se trouve être cette chambre.

Peut-être…

Non, c'est stupide.

Je crois que je suis vraiment fatiguée.

0

oOo

0

Ce soir, Rufus Shinra quitta sa fiancée avec le sourire aux lèvres, encore plus satisfait de lui-même qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il avait toujours été un homme calme, froid diront certains, calculateur diront d'autres, ou encore manipulateur.

Un personnage ambigu, solitaire, peu démonstratif de ses sentiments, qui après avoir brûlé la chandelle par les deux bouts avait décidé un beau jour, au grand étonnement général, de se fiancer.

Sur un coup de tête, d'après son cher paternel.

Sur un coup de cœur d'après les magazines.

Sur un encore tout autre type de coup d'après Reno et certains employés de la Shinra.

Quelques personnes avaient vu cet éventuel mariage d'un très mauvais œil : à commencer par Lazard qui voyait là le poste de Vice-Président qu'il visait depuis déjà quelque temps lui filer sous le nez, mais aussi Scarlet qui avait très peu apprécié de se faire remplacer aussi facilement par une concurrente déloyale mais encore, plus étonnant cette fois, sa fiancée elle-même !

Oui, ces fiançailles avaient fait couler beaucoup d'encre et quelques larmes…

Mais Rufus s'était offert la possibilité de réécrire leur passé et il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver, et cette fois Ambre ne lui échapperait pas. Voilà pourquoi ce soir il se sentait particulièrement satisfait. Les injections se passaient bien à présent et Ambre était réceptive à ce qu'il lui disait, ce qui était on ne peut plus encourageant. Réceptive à la vie qu'il lui contait, dépendante à un produit que lui seul pourrait lui fournir. Il avait toutes les raisons de sourire et une fois arrivé à l'appartement que bientôt il partagerait à nouveau avec elle, il se servit un généreux verre de whisky pour fêter sa victoire, souriant à son reflet dans le miroir.

* * *

**_Voili voilou chers lecteurs ^^_**

**_En espérant que cela vous ait plus :)_**

**_A bientôt pour la suite !_**


	8. Chapter 8

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla no money bla bla bla ^^  
**

* * *

**Lunagarden** : Rufus est très (trop ?) sûr de lui, il ne tardera pas à s'en rendre compte -) Quant à Heidegger, clair que c'est une insulte pour les chevaux héhéhé ^^ (un peu comme Hojo et le babouin… -) mouahahaha :-) ).

**Music-Stars** : oui quelques publications rapprochées pour Pâques -) je crois que tu ne tarderas pas à te faire ta propre opinion concernant Rufus -) et peu à peu celle d'Ambre aussi sera plus claire, là pour le moment tout est encore dans le vague…ce n'est que le début -)

Merci pour les reviews et merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, en vous souhaitant d'avoir passé de belles fêtes de Pâques à manger plein de chocolat :) Enjoy !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-7-

Ambre regarda tour à tour Rufus puis le Docteur puis Hojo. Louisa aussi se tenait là, dans un coin de la salle, les mains réunies sous le menton en un geste de prière. Et il y avait aussi cet homme, ce Turk, Tseng, qui était là pour une raison inconnue.

On l'avait amenée en fauteuil jusqu'à une salle de rééducation et elle était à présent devant des barres parallèles qui devaient l'aider à marcher.

A essayer de marcher tout du moins.

-vous vous sentez prête Ambre ? demanda Polgrim à la jeune femme

Celle-ci était blême et bizarrement silencieuse.

-on n'est jamais vraiment prêts, pas vrai ?

-tout va bien se passer ma chérie, on est là, conforta Rufus

-quand vous serez prête saisissez les barres, nous nous tenons prêts à vous aider pour vous tenir si besoin est.

0

oOo

0

C'est tout bête, deux barres, à portée de main.

Et pourtant elles me semblent appartenir à une autre dimension.

Une dimension dangereuse.

Le genre de dimension où dans le noir des yeux brillants vous fixent et où des formes indéfinies vous parlent à voix basse.

Je regarde encore une fois le Docteur, il semble soucieux mais il me fait un petit sourire. Rufus se tient auprès de moi bien sûr.

Hojo se frotte les mains, un petit calepin à côté de lui pour noter je ne sais quelles observations.

-_que c'est intéressant, passionnant comme cobaye, différent des soldats certes mais intéressant à sa façon_

Je relève la tête et le fixe avec incrédulité. Il se contente de me regarder avec des yeux de poisson mort par-dessus ses lunettes rondes. Personne n'a réagi, pas même Rufus.

-que…pardon Professeur ?

Hojo me toise avec surprise.

-plaît-il ?

-vous avez dit quoi ?

-je n'ai pas parlé

Je secoue la tête, avec quel aplomb il affirme ce gros mensonge et devant témoins !

-juste là, vous venez de dire quelque chose !

Rufus pose sa main d'un geste protecteur sur mon épaule.

-calme-toi ma chérie

Mais je m'emporte malgré tout, je ne supporte pas qu'on me mente comme ça en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Rufus, il vient de parler oui ou non ?!

-Ambre calme-toi, tu te mets dans tous tes états pour rien…

Je les regarde tous, mieux, je les accuse tous du regard, l'un après l'autre.

-personne n'a entendu ce que ce type vient de dire ? personne ? Louisa ? Docteur ? Vous là, le garde du corps qui êtes là sans qu'on en ait besoin ?

Ils me regardent tous avec des airs de chocobos frits et soudain je me sens idiote. Seul le Turk garde une expression neutre.

Je me retourne vers Rufus qui me regarde sans comprendre.

-Rufus, il vient de me traiter de cobaye !

0

oOo

0

Un silence pesant s'installa quelques brèves secondes, bientôt rompu par Rufus.

-Ambre, je t'assure que personne ici…

-ce type vient de me traiter de cobaye, je l'ai entendu ! trancha aussitôt Ambre d'un ton légèrement suraigu.

-mais enfin, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il te traite de cobaye ?

-peut-être serait-il préférable que le Professeur Hojo quitte la pièce, suggéra le docteur Polgrim avec sévérité

-c'est absurde, je n'ai rien dit ! vous êtes tous témoins ! protesta Hojo avec une grimace

-Hojo n'aggravez pas les choses, intervint Rufus d'un ton péremptoire

Polgrim s'approcha du fauteuil de Ambre et se mit à genoux afin d'être à sa hauteur. La jeune femme avait le regard fou, visiblement au bord des larmes.

-tout va bien Ambre, si vous ne le sentez pas pour aujourd'hui nous essaierons demain, ok ?

-je vais très bien, merci Docteur, répondit sèchement la jeune femme

Le Docteur acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête en se relevant.

-alors on y va ? dit-il avec douceur

Ambre se tourna vers Hojo, le regard flamboyant.

-Restez si ça vous chante Professeur mais que je ne vous entende pas ! ordonna-t'elle d'un ton impérieux

Ce regard…ces yeux…

Hojo recula d'un pas, ébahi et effrayé, ces yeux… !

0

oOo

0

La tête me tourne, le vertige me prend mais pour rien au monde je ne l'admettrais.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, personne ne semble avoir entendu le Rat. Est-ce que je deviens folle ?

Il m'a semblé qu'il a parlé clairement mais peut-être étais-je la seule à portée d'oreilles… Quoi qu'il en soit je ne supporte plus ces regards pleins de commisération que l'on me porte. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur pitié.

Je regarde les barres devant moi avec détermination. Maintenant plus que jamais.

Il verra si le cobaye est intéressant.

Je me saisis des barres et me hisse de toutes mes forces avec mes bras.

Le Docteur et Rufus s'approchent mais je les chasse d'un geste de tête. C'est mon moment, ma victoire, je n'ai besoin de personne.

-_ça doit être horrible_, dit Tseng

-non ça va

Je réponds entre mes dents, reposant lentement très lentement mes pieds sur le tapis. Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air mais ne répond rien.

Mes mouvements semblent se dérouler au ralenti, je passe le poids de mon corps petit à petit de mes bras à mes jambes, craignant à chaque instant qu'elles ne se brisent purement et simplement en millions d'éclats de verre.

Mais non, bien sûr, elles tiennent le coup.

Alors que tout le monde dans la pièce semble retenir son souffle, je reprends le mien, je sens une transpiration poisseuse couvrir mon front tant je me concentre.

Lever une jambe.

Mon cerveau tente de transmettre l'information à mes membres et je peux presque entendre chaque cliquetis de chaque petit rouage se remettre en marche après cette longue inactivité contrainte.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues mais je dois y arriver. Je veux y arriver, que m'importent les maisons inconnues et les villes anonymes, comment ai-je pu douter ainsi ?

Des points lumineux dansent devant mes yeux et d'un seul coup toute force me lâche, mon corps me trahit et tout ce que je vois est du blanc. J'ai juste le temps de penser « _ma victoire ! ma belle victoire ! _»…

Du blanc, du blanc et rien que du blanc, à perte de vue…

* * *

_**Un petit chapitre mais le suivant arrive ^^**_

**_A bientôt pour la suite ! :-) _**


	9. Chapter 9

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages, no money bla bla bla, vous connaissez la musique ^^  
**

* * *

Voilà le 8e chapitre, je sais, je sais, le développement est un peu lent mais c'est pour la suite, beaucoup d'éléments à mettre en place et je préfère les petits chapitres clairs aux gros pavés indigestes ^^

Merci pour votre patience ! ***tire une révérence***

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, en particulier **Kageno Koibito** qui a pris le temps de me relire et de me faire part de ses conseils (malgré ses révisions ^^),** Lunagarden** et **Minea Line** qui ont été de bon conseil concernant certains éléments et qui répondent toujours présentes, et un merci tout particulier pour ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser leurs reviews, c'est avec plaisir que je vous lis et c'est toujours une joie d'échanger donc si vous avez des questions, commentaires, avis sur la météo du jour, n'hésitez pas !

Enfin, last but not least les réponses aux reviews !

**Emokami** : Lol, non en effet, ils se connaissaient bel et bien avant ^^ on finira par comprendre l'acharnement de Rufus (qui bien sûr n'est pas sans raison), ne t'en fais pas -)

**Lunagarden** : ce chapitre et le suivant t'éclaireront concernant les conséquences de l'accident et des injections ^^, pas de soucis bella ^^

**Musique du moment** : sweet dreams d'Emily Browning

Aller, bonne lecture :) !

* * *

-8-

Je suis à nouveau clouée à mon lit. Cela fait une semaine.

Rufus vient toujours mais je n'ai aucune envie de parler, ni d'écouter quoi que ce soit. Le plus souvent je détourne la tête lorsqu'il veut me montrer quelque chose, lui tirant des soupirs exaspérés.

Mais il n'a pas le droit de l'être, il n'est pas cloué là lui. Quand je le lui souligne, avec une certaine perfidie j'avoue, il se contente de hausser les sourcils et me sort inlassablement « -c'est bon, tu as fini ? ».

J'ai fini ? Non mais il est sérieux ? Tu parles de psychologie, ce type ne s'est jamais retrouvé dans un état pareil, totalement impuissant face à son sort, et parfois je lui souhaite de prendre ma place ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Voici donc nos très constructifs échanges de la semaine.

« -tu as fini de bouder ?

-je ne t'oblige pas à rester, si cela ne te plaît pas, tu peux partir toi… »

Soupirs exaspérés, regards accusateurs.

.

De temps à autre le Turk coincé au bindi l'accompagne mais reste obstinément silencieux, seul Rufus parle, ressassant toujours les mêmes vieux trucs qui ne m'intéressent déjà plus et refusant d'aborder les questions qui me taraudent. Il ne veut rien dire concernant l'accident, ne me jugeant pas prête ce qui ne sert qu'à m'exaspérer toujours plus. J'ai tout de même le droit de savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé ! Mais personne ne parle, tout le monde évite soigneusement la question, y compris Louisa ou le Docteur Polgrim. Bouse de chocobo !

.  
J'avoue ne pas ménager Rufus mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je veux juste être seule. Le plus souvent je me terre dans le silence le plus complet.

Dans mes moments les plus sombres je regrette mon enfer blanc. Parfois le désespoir me prend aux tripes mais bizarrement dans ces moments le mot-magique me revient en tête et me pousse à continuer.

Certaines personnes ont des gris-gris, moi c'est un simple mot. Trois syllabes qui suffisent à m'apaiser quelque peu, à me motiver, à me dire qu'il faut continuer. Un mot tellement mystérieux, comme si à lui seul il pouvait contenir tout un univers.

_Sephiroth._

.

Un de ces jours je demanderai à Rufus à quoi cela peut bien correspondre mais pour le moment je préfère garder ce côté magique. Il ne correspond peut-être à rien ou à une idiotie quelconque et là je serai si déçue qu'il perdra tout son pouvoir réconfortant, alors je le garde bien au chaud dans un coin de ma tête qui n'a pas été dévasté par le raz-de-marée de mon coma, tel un enfant qui garde un objet précieux sous son oreiller.

Quand on a plus grand-chose on se raccroche à ce qu'on peut, même juste un mot inconnu.

0

oOo

0

On toque à la porte et je sursaute, habituellement Rufus vient plus tard. Je marmonne une réponse plus qu'approximative avec mauvaise humeur. On ne peut donc pas me laisser une minute ?

Je me tourne prête à lancer une remarque acerbe lorsque je m'interromps surprise.

-Tseng ?

Le Turk me fixe de son regard grave et sombre. Extra, Rufus en a eu réellement marre cette fois et il m'envoie un de ses sbires. Il est beau le prince charmant tiens, Monsieur Parfait se dégonfle déjà, j'en fulmine dans mon coin !

-Bonjour Ambre

-Si Rufus vous a demandé de faire du baby-sitting c'est inutile, je ne vais pas m'échapper ou me précipiter par la fenêtre…

J'ironise en montrant mes jambes immobilisées, j'ose espérer que mes sarcasmes le feront fuir même si j'en doute. Un Turk est sûrement formé à endurer bien pire, ça se voit rien qu'à son air pincé.

Pire que ce que j'ai vécu ? Je me demande, et mon mot-magique me traverse brièvement l'esprit.

Tseng me fixe toujours d'un œil de lynx.

-Je venais juste voir comment ça allait, précisa-t'il

-Mal, mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire à ce que je sache

Je le fusille du regard mais ça n'a aucun effet sur lui. Minerva que c'est agaçant. Peut-être que lui balancer le reste de ma compote le ferait réagir ? J'en soupire de scepticisme.

Ce type pourrait se prendre tous les légumes tantals les plus pourris qu'il ne broncherait pas, j'en suis sûre.

-pas grand-chose en effet, mais parfois les choses les plus insignifiantes sont salutaires

-_comme un mot-grigri par exemple_

Je le regarde bouche bée, je jurerais qu'il n'a pas dit la dernière phrase, qu'il l'a simplement…envoyée dans ma tête. Mais ça n'a pas de sens. De plus ce sont mes mots.

Je fronce les sourcils et le toise avec insistance. Il me rend mon regard, l'expression neutre, professionnelle. C'est absurde, j'ai du rêver.

Me voilà bien si je commence à entendre des voix.

Je referme les yeux, bien déterminée à montrer que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de communiquer de quelque façon que ce soit.

_-peu importe la chute, on peut toujours se relever si on en a l'envie_

Une nouvelle fois la voix de Tseng résonne dans ma tête, juste dans ma tête, pas dans la pièce.

Je rouvre les yeux mais il est toujours immobile, l'expression inchangée.

-vous avez besoin de repos, bonne journée Ambre, dit-il en inclinant la tête poliment.

Je le regarde s'éloigner en faisant la moue, non mais vraiment, j'ai dû prendre un sérieux coup sur la tête.

O Minerva…

0

oOo

0

Aujourd'hui c'est le cœur lourd que Louisa Wallys finit son petit déjeuner et quitte son domicile, car ce jour est un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui cela fait exactement 6 ans qu'elle a perdu son mari au front lors de la guerre de Wutai.

Oh bien sûr, comme chaque fois elle ne laissera rien paraître devant les patients, ils avaient déjà leurs soucis à eux, pas besoin d'en rajouter, mais toute la journée une petite partie de son cœur battrait pour celui dont elle avait partagé la vie vingt années et dont l'absence lui pesait chaque jour.

.

Elle prit donc son service comme tous les jours, affichant son beau et radieux sourire, trouvant le mot qu'il fallait pour chacun, collègues comme patients.

Elle devait aller changer les pansements de la petite fiancée Shinra, la jeune femme restait prostrée depuis sa chute lors de sa tentative de marche et cela lui fendait le cœur de la voir comme ça. Elle avait le même âge que sa fille et par bien des manières elle la lui rappelait.

Elle ouvrit les flacons de potion, versant avec douceur le produit sur les plaies en voie de cicatrisation.

La jeune femme serra les dents puis soudain la fixa d'un drôle d'air. Louisa lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant avant de bander les jambes si abîmées de ses gestes précis et habitués.

Elle lui envoya un sort de soin et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand Ambre prit la parole d'une voix blanche.

0

oOo

0

Je regarde Louisa et quelque chose de spécial se passe.

D'un coup je sais tout un tas de choses, je les perçois à travers ses yeux. Je ne les vois pas comme si je les vivais mais plutôt sous la forme de quelques bribes volatiles comme un rêve.

Je ne fais pas que voir, je ressens aussi. Je suis dans sa tête et un instant je suis Louisa.

C'est sa voix qui me parle dans ma tête, pas la mienne.

.

Je vois son mari, je ressens toute l'admiration qu'elle a pour lui quand il porte son costume de soldat, je vois leur mariage, je ressens les papillons dans le ventre qu'elle a à ce moment. Et puis le décor s'assombrit, un Général sonne, il lui remet une lettre ainsi que les insignes de cet homme qui était l'amour de sa vie et l'émotion me prend aux tripes. Je sens le sang quitter mes joues et j'en ai les mains glacées.

.

Je la fixe, stupéfaite. C'était quoi ce truc ? Que vient-il de se passer au juste ?

Je n'étais pas que dans sa tête mais aussi dans son cœur, dans ses souvenirs, comme si je m'immisçais en elle.

Louisa ne semble pas se rendre compte, elle continue tranquillement à me badigeonner de potion dont l'odeur âcre me fait plisser le nez.

Je suis troublée par ce qui vient de se passer, que dire ? que penser ?

0

oOo

0

-Désolée pour votre mari Louisa

L'infirmière eût un violent tremblement de mains qui faillit lui faire lâcher son plateau mais elle se ressaisit à la dernière minute. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle se tourna vers Ambre qui la dévisageait d'un drôle d'air.

-Pardon mon petit ?

-votre mari, je suis navrée

La jeune femme avait les traits tirés, le teint blafard et la fixait de ses yeux rendus trop clairs et trop brillants depuis ces satanées injections et Louisa décida de ne pas relever, lui adressant un simple merci chaleureux. En réalité, elle n'osait soutenir ce regard perçant.

0

oOo

0

-c'est la première fois que j'entends une telle chose, annonça Rufus en toisant le docteur Polgrim d'un air sceptique

-apparemment votre département scientifique ne vous a pas informé de tous les effets secondaires de la Mako, souligna Polgrim avec amertume

-ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives Docteur, ce n'est peut-être qu'un concours de circonstances

-oh non Monsieur Shinra, je vous assure, je n'ai jamais dit un mot sur mon mari, pas même aux collègues, intervint vivement Louisa en se frottant les mains

Rufus l'ignora superbement et eût un petit rire nerveux.

-cela relève de la fantaisie voyons, vous n'allez pas me dire qu'un homme de science comme vous croit à des choses aussi fantasques que la télépathie ?

Mais Polgrim restait on ne peut plus sérieux.

-cela expliquerait ce qu'il s'est passé à la salle de rééducation…cela ressemblerait assez à votre cher professeur de la comparer à un vulgaire cobaye non ?

.

Oui, cobaye, c'était du Hojo tout craché, du Hojo pure souche.

Rufus fronça les sourcils avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Voilà un détail qu'il n'avait nullement prévu dans son plan. Détail qu'il devrait éclaircir au plus vite avec Hojo car avec Ambre qui pouvait lire dans les pensées…il ne serait à l'abri de rien.

Il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde devant Polgrim mais il en vint à se demander si finalement utiliser de la Mako sur sa fiancée avait été une si bonne idée que ça…

* * *

_**Voili voilou, en espérant comme toujours que cela vous ait plu !**_

_**Belle journée et à bientôt pour la suite !**_

_**R&amp;R ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla…no money bla bla bla…  
**

* * *

Merci à vous tous qui passez par là ^^

Les réponses aux reviews :

**Emokami** : la voici la suite :-) je te laisse découvrir ^^

**Lunagarden** : ouais, elle met les pieds dans un sacré nid de tarentules (erkk), quant à Rufus…toujours égal à lui-même…^^

Musique du moment : Sleep Dealer-my sorrow

Aller, bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

-9-

Hojo farfouilla parmi d'épais dossiers, remontant ses lunettes à verres en cul-de-bouteille sur son nez. Rufus perdait peu à peu patience et finit par lui refermer un lourd dossier sur les doigts lui tirant un couinement de souris effarouchée.

.

-alors ? vous n'avez jamais eu ça auparavant ? y-a-t'il d'autres choses que je vais découvrir par surprise ?

-je ne crois pas à la télépathie, ce n'est que du mysticisme, je ne crois qu'à la science Monsieur le Vice-Président

-Alors comment expliquez-vous ces histoires avec l'infirmière ou encore avec vous dans la salle de rééducation ?

-d'après moi, il s'agit d'une forme de schizophrénie

.

Rufus releva la tête et le dévisagea avec circonspection.

-de schizophrénie ?

-parfaitement, cela n'a rien à voir avec les injections, c'est plutôt l'accident en lui-même la cause. Nous n'avons qu'une idée très partielle des dégâts que le cerveau a subi…

-Vous…vous insinuez que ma fiancée est folle ?

-ce terme est bien peu scientifique, disons simplement qu'elle a eu un grand choc, sa personnalité se reconstruit bloc par bloc, et certains sont quelque peu abîmés. Cet état peut être passager vous savez, ce n'est pas rare. Cela arrive fréquemment aux soldats en état de choc. Elle n'a plus d'identité propre, vous pourriez lui dire qu'elle a été éleveuse de chocobo dans les plaines qu'elle vous croirait, or elle côtoie toute la journée des personnalités plus ou moins fortes, des caractères avec chacun ses mots, ses attitudes typiques qu'elle s'approprie, que son cerveau tente de recaser d'où des pensées similaires aux personnes proches d'elle, mais de là à penser qu'elle lit les pensées… On a même déjà vu des personnes subir des sorts de confusion ou de poison présenter ce même genre de signes. Rien d'alarmant donc…

-Rien d'alarmant si tant est que vous ayez raison oui, conclut Rufus, renversant toutes les éprouvettes de la paillasse d'un geste rageur avant de quitter la pièce.

.

0

oOo

0

.

-Ambre, comptes-tu encore manger cette tarte ? demande Rufus en levant un sourcil

.

Ah oui, je l'ai massacrée avec ma cuillère, trop nerveuse pour penser à manger. Je regarde les miettes de tarte qui constellent le plateau repas avec un sourire d'excuse, j'ignore quel souci le taraude mais il n'est pas d'humeur causante aujourd'hui.

-désolée, je ne contrôle pas toujours mes mouvements  
.

Moi au contraire, cette fois sa présence ne me dérange pas, je vais pouvoir expérimenter mon nouveau petit truc sur lui. Le truc qui s'est passé avec Louisa, je serais bien curieuse de le tester sur sa Majesté Pincée Shinra. A quoi peut bien penser un type comme lui ?

.

Je repousse le plateau et plonge mon regard dans celui de Rufus, le scrutant avec avidité comme si la réponse allait jaillir d'un coup.

Ses yeux, je pourrais me perdre dans leur azur, mais ces lagons sont trompeurs et on devine la mer de glace qui se cache juste sous la surface à l'apparence tranquille.

Comme les baïnes traîtresses contre lesquelles nos parents nous mettaient en garde quand nous étions gamins. Elles avaient l'air d'innocentes flaques d'eau de mer dans lesquelles il était bien tentant de se baigner mais dès que la marée arrivait, elles se transformaient alors en pièges mortels et vous entraînaient en quelques secondes dans le courant avec peu d'espoir d'en réchapper.

Les yeux de Rufus c'est un peu la même chose, ils montrent une telle détermination qu'il semble difficile d'en réchapper mais je les scrute tout de même.

J'y lis d'abord la surprise, puis une interrogation muette et bien vite la lassitude.

Par la Déesse, si seulement je pouvais le décoincer un peu, ce type a l'air de s'éclater autant qu'un tonberry dans sa vie.

-pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi ? finit-il par me demander avec un geste nerveux de la main

-attends…

.

Si je me concentre ce truc devrait revenir, ô Minerva aller !

Je plisse les yeux et Rufus s'agite sur son fauteuil, fuyant mon regard.

-Ambre, pourquoi me dévisages-tu de la sorte ? Aurais-je quelque chose de spécial ?

Une excuse, il me faut trouver une petite feinte.

Je lui sers mon plus beau sourire-dents blanches numéro 1, celui que, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, j'arborais tout au long de nos soirées de gala.

-je veux juste mémoriser ton visage pour penser à toi ce soir quand tu seras rentré.

Tu parles d'une excuse, toute cette mièvrerie dont je viens de faire étalage me file la nausée.

Un simple coup d'œil suffit et je comprends que mon excuse à deux gils n'a pas convaincu le prince de glace, ce qui ne m'étonne guère.

Je souris toujours, des fois que cela servirait à rattraper ma bourde mais alors que mes zygomatiques comment à fatiguer, quelque chose se passe.

Ohh par la Déesse, je sens mon estomac se tordre en un nœud douloureux et mon sourire me quitte aussitôt.

.

D'un seul coup tout me semble trop vif, l'éclairage de la lampe qui surplombe le lit, l'eau de toilette fraîche, piquante et légèrement citronnée de Rufus et même le petit bruit que font ses ongles en tapotant l'accoudoir de cuir de son fauteuil.

-Ambre ?

Sa voix me vrille les tympans et je porte la main à mes oreilles. Le simple fait de bouger me tire un cri de douleur, les draps me râpent la peau comme si elle était à vif.

Rufus saisit le bipper et ce simple bip semble résonner à l'infini dans ma tête.

Les larmes jaillissent de mes yeux que je ne peux garder ouverts.

Il me saisit par les épaules, m'enveloppant d'un geste protecteur ce qui me provoque une vague de frissons douloureux comme des milliers de petites épines.

Tout mon corps est en révolte contre les éléments l'environnant, chaque nerf me semble à fleur de peau telle une écorchée vive.

.

Louisa pénètre dans la chambre, le bruit de la porte explose dans ma tête mais bien pire que ça, son odeur me prend au ventre. Oh ma Déesse cette odeur, un mélange d'éther et de nourriture épicée. C'est encore pire que la puanteur qui émane de la grotte d'un dragon-zombie. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus loin qu'un violent haut-le-cœur me fait rendre le peu que j'ai mangé juste avant sur la veste immaculée de mon cher fiancé qui ouvre grand les yeux avec une expression de parfaite stupéfaction outrée qui m'aurait fait rire dans d'autres circonstances. Désolée Majesté…

.

0

oOo

0

.

Rufus tenait toujours Ambre contre lui, plus soucieux pour elle que du sort de sa veste à cet instant.

-appelez le docteur, vite ! je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, ça l'a prise d'un coup !

Louisa s'exécuta aussitôt tandis que la jeune femme marmonna quelque chose.

-chut, ne dis rien, ça va aller, le docteur va arriver…dit-il

_Ne me lâche pas, pas maintenant, pas si près du but… _pria-t'il silencieusement

-ta veste…murmura-t'elle

Rufus eût un petit rire sec dépourvu d'humour.

-voilà pourquoi je porte plusieurs couches, quelqu'un nettoiera ça…

Mais Ambre n'écoutait plus, elle se cambra d'un coup puis se mit à saigner du nez avant de perdre connaissance.

_Je jure que je vais massacrer Hojo !_ pensa sombrement Rufus en la serrant encore un peu plus contre lui.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Plic-ploc-plic-ploc…

.

Un décor défile à toute vitesse autour de moi, d'abord simples nuances de gris prenant peu à peu forme. Il pleut des cordes, j'entends la pluie frapper contre les vitres et je sens l'odeur terreuse du bitume humide.

Des immeubles, de hauts immeubles, surplombés par une imposante et horrible tour toute de verre, de béton et d'acier. Dans le genre monumental, pondue par un architecte fou et mégalo pour je ne sais quelle société qui veut asseoir son pouvoir sur le monde.

_Minerva que je hais cette tour…_

Mais je ne regarde pas car je me trouve sur la route et je tourne bientôt le dos à cet immonde édifice.

Mes entrailles sont nouées, je me sens comme avant un gros orage, nerveuse, tendue. L'atmosphère elle-même est lourde et pesante mais il n'y a pas que ça, je ressens un profond désespoir comme si….

_Tout est fini_…

_Sephiroth_…

.

Je me focalise comme je peux pour tenter de décrypter ce que je vois, ce que je sens mais alors qu'il me semble toucher quelque chose du doigt, un camion de livraison klaxonne sur ma droite.

Il arrive vite, trop vite, il me fonce droit dessus ! Je détaille, tétanisée, chaque éraflure sur sa carrosserie, chaque lettre d'un rouge sanglant se détachant avec trop de netteté du fond clair, comme hypnotisée.

SHINRA.

Mon dernier acte cohérent est de lire ce mot dans le vacarme assourdissant de pneus crissant contre le bitume avant de plonger dans le noir.

_Shinra_

_Sephiroth_

_Cette fois tout est fini…_

.

0

oOo

0

.

-le camion !

Ambre hurla en se redressant d'un geste brusque, à la surprise générale.

-tout va bien Ambre, vous êtes en sécurité, vous vous trouvez à la clinique de Midgar, répondit le docteur Polgrim d'une voix calme tout en lui prenant les épaules malgré ses mains rendues moites.

Soigner Ambre se révélait être comme avancer sur du verre brisé, tôt ou tard il y laisserait sa peau, ses nerfs commençaient déjà à lui jouer des tours.

La jeune femme tourna vers lui un regard injecté de sang qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-il n'y a plus de camion, tout va bien, reprit Polgrim

-je…je me suis ramassée un camion ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix blanche

-vous avez effectivement eu un accident avec un camion, des souvenirs vous reviennent Ambre ?

.

Elle regarda au loin, semblant réfléchir à la question avec une telle force qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant d'entendre crépiter sa cervelle.

-je ne sais pas, c'est vague, je crois me rappeler…une tour, grande, moche, terrible, un truc de mégalo égocentrique et despotique, triste à en crever, des immeubles, et puis ce camion qui débarque de nulle part. Il y avait quelque chose noté dessus et j'ai aussitôt pensé…

Elle s'essuya d'un geste machinal de la main le sang qui s'était remis à couler de son nez, absorbée par ses pensées.

.

-ohhh c'est pas vrai…Minerva non…..

La jeune femme se replia sur elle, prenant sa tête à deux mains.

-je ne sais plus ! le mot-magique…

-quel mot-magique ? demanda Polgrim en levant un sourcil

-je l'ai oublié ! C'est pas vrai !

-Calmez-vous Ambre, de quoi parlez-vous ?

La jeune femme semblait à présent à nouveau au bord de l'hystérie.

-MON mot, trouvez ça débile si vous le souhaitez Docteur, mais un mot m'est tout le temps resté en tête même quand je ne pouvais pas encore communiquer et là….rhaa…j'ai beau essayer de toutes mes forces je ne parviens pas à m'en rappeler ! Je suis certaine que c'est quelque chose d'important, je ne voulais pas en parler de peur de découvrir qu'il ne corresponde à rien mais maintenant je sais qu'il a un rapport avec tout ça…

.

Rufus réapparut dans la pièce, se passant la main dans ses cheveux encore humides, propre et frais à présent, grave et songeur.

-reposez-vous Ambre, vous êtes trop éprouvée ces temps, tout ceci a été beaucoup d'émotions. Si ce mot compte pour vous il vous reviendra, il ne faut pas vous surmener, ok ? poursuivit Polgrim d'une voix rassurante

-tout est tellement flou Docteur, tout sauf cette tour et ce camion…et le mot…il y est lié je crois. Je ne sais plus…

-Louisa va vous amener un calmant, cela vous aidera à dormir pour ce soir, il est important de vous reposer, conclut Polgrim avant de quitter la pièce.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Mes sens se sont calmés mais je n'en suis pas moins épuisée. Je dormirais bien mais Rufus fait les cent pas dans la pièce et j'ai encore quelques questions.

Il me jauge du regard, semble distant.

Il réfléchit à quelque chose. Cela fait quelques minutes que le Docteur est parti mais il n'a pas encore dit un seul mot, se contentant de regarder par la baie vitrée qui surplombe la ville ou de me fixer d'un œil perçant.

Il me fait froid dans le dos quand il est comme ça, son regard n'a rien de tendre, on dirait plutôt celui d'un aigle prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

D'après nos conversations j'ai pu comprendre qu'il est dans les affaires et cela ne m'étonne guère, il doit être impitoyable, calme et froid, plantant le couteau juste là où ça fait mal. De ces hommes qui ne perdent jamais.

Et un détail me revient.

Oh Minerva….

Dire que j'ai vomi sur ce type…

.

Je me tasse un peu dans les coussins à cette idée, pensant très stupidement qu'il serait prêt à tuer pour moins que ça. Enfin faire tuer, c'est plus propre. Si déjà il a des gardes du corps dont les fonctions ne sont pas très claires, celle-ci doit en faire partie dans les petites lignes des contrats, « **si quelqu'un gerbe sur le costar impeccable du boss, veillez à l'abattre dans les plus brefs délais** ». Quelque chose dans ce genre. Un éclat de rire monte jusqu'à ma gorge et y reste bloqué. Minerva ce n'est pas le moment de se taper un fou rire.

.

-désolée pour avant…

Je tente de parler d'une voix affirmée et sûre mais ce n'est qu'un petit marmonnement peu clair qui sort de mes lèvres.

Il quitte un instant la fenêtre du regard pour plonger ses yeux au bleu pur et glacial sur moi.

-Ambre, j'ai une question et j'aimerais que tu y répondes très sérieusement…annonce-t'il de sa voix posée

Oh la…cette phrase dite l'air de rien vient de faire chuter ma température corporelle de quelques degrés et ma bouche devient sèche à un point que ma langue semble être du papier de verre.

Par la Déesse, pourquoi ai-je autant la trouille d'un type qui est mon fiancé ?

Je devrais penser petits chocobos, papillons, sorts d'amour et autre mais…

Non.

Cette retenue qu'il a ne me donne que l'effet d'un faux calme et la tempête est toute proche, on peut même en entendre le sombre roulement si on y prête attention.

-quoi ?

Bouse de chocobo, il s'approche et je me sens telle une très petite fille qui aurait fait une bêtise.

-avant, quand tu me regardais, est-ce que tu essayais de lire dans mes pensées ?

.

Par la Déesse ! Nom d'un bagrisk ! J'avale de travers ma salive, tousse à devenir écarlate et maudit ce type qui reste classe en toutes circonstances alors que je gis dans cette chemise de nuit poisseuse, à moitié échevelée de m'être époumonée.

-Excuse-moi de te poser une question aussi stupide, finit-il par déclarer tout en me tendant un gobelet d'eau.

Mais alors qu'il dit ça, un sourire carnassier d'une singulière froideur apparaît sur son visage.

-il serait totalement grotesque d'imaginer que tu puisses faire une telle chose, pas vrai ? Après tout, je suis ton fiancé, si tu as une question tu me la poserais directement…

.

Sa dernière phrase reste en suspens, à mi-chemin entre la question et la déclaration mais son regard lui est sans appel, acéré comme la glace.

-Sans compter que ce que tu pourrais voir dans mes pensées pourrait être dangereux pour toi…mais tu en es sûrement consciente, n'est-ce pas Ambre ?

Je repose mon gobelet d'une main tremblante et glacée, sentant une chape de plomb serrer mon cœur.

Des menaces ?

Je rêve ou il vient de me menacer ?

.

-quoi ?

Je finis par articuler ce simple mot avec peine, j'ai autant de répondant qu'un blugu.

.

Rufus approche avec un sourire chaleureux mais ses yeux ne me trompent pas, son regard ne sourit pas du tout lui, au contraire. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes.

-Oh, pardon, je me suis mal exprimé, je t'ai fait peur ma chérie ? je voulais simplement te signifier là que Polgrim a raison, il ne faut pas forcer les éléments à se remettre en place trop vite, ton corps et ton esprit ont été durement sollicités par l'accident et par ton réveil, un surplus d'information d'un coup ne serait guère salutaire, ce dont tu as besoin c'est de te calmer et de te reposer.

_Oh non, tu ne t'es pas mal exprimé du tout Rufus…_

Mais Minerva je me reposerai plus tard, je veux éclaircir quelques détails avec lui, sans quoi je n'arriverais jamais à trouver le sommeil.

-Le camion…

-Ambre… commence-t'il en penchant la tête de côté

-C'était un camion Shinra, je l'ai vu…

Il accuse le coup comme un chef, masquant à la perfection son mécontentement mais je le ressens malgré tout jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

-Oui, c'était un camion de la société mais le chauffeur a été jugé et il a fini dans une chambre à gaz de Junon il y a plusieurs mois, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Repose-toi maintenant.

Il me dépose un léger baiser dans le cou et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer me mordre et me vider de mon sang tel un vampire.

Un vampire aux faux airs d'ange blond certes.

Mais un vampire tout de même.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Ce soir-là, quand Rufus referma la porte de la chambre de la clinique il poussa un profond soupir. Quelles que soient les capacités de Ambre, télépathie, schizophrénie, état de choc ou autre, il était bien décidé à lui montrer qui menait la danse.

Il ignorait si ses menaces avaient été prises au sérieux ou non mais elles avaient eu le mérite d'effrayer la jeune femme, ce qui était déjà un bon début.

Restait maintenant à doser judicieusement la crainte d'un côté et la mise en confiance de l'autre. L'enjeu n'était pas n'importe lequel après tout, il lui permettrait d'enfin doubler son père et asseoir son pouvoir.

Tout un art, mais s'il ne se trompait pas, le jeu en vaudrait largement la chandelle.

Or, Rufus Shinra était le genre d'homme convaincu de ne jamais se tromper, à tort ou à raison…

* * *

**_Un chapitre un peu plus long (ils devraient tous l'être dorénavant, parce que…on avance, on avance ^^)._**

**_En espérant comme toujours que cela vous ait plu._**

**_Hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez, par contre, pas de lancer de pommesottes pourries, trop salissantes à mon goût :-)_**

**_Belle après-midi ensoleillée et à bientôt pour la suite !_**


	11. Chapter 11

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla, no money bla bla bla ^^**

* * *

Un grand merci à vous qui passez par là et lisez et un merci tout particulier à** Kageno Koibito** qui me relit et m'encourage ainsi qu'à** Emokami** et **Lunagarden** pour les reviews, les encouragements tout ça ^^ cela me permet de continuer (hug) :)

J'ai remanié ce chapitre un sacré nombre de fois pour arriver à ce résultat, j'espère que cela vous plaira….j'en dis pas plus ^^

.

Et place aux RAR :)

**Emokami** : LOL ! Heureusement tu as retenu les pommesottes pourries, c'est très salissant tu sais ^^. En effet, t'as tout compris, pour le moment Rufus parvient à « masquer » ses pensées, mais t'en fais pas, Ambre finira par savoir ce qu'il trame (et nous aussi d'ailleurs hein, c'est quand même l'idée -) )

**Lunagarden** : ouais, c'est tout ce que le Rat a trouvé pour se justifier ^^ (et oui, je confirme, sacrée insulte pour les Schtroumpfs !) mais t'en fais pas, Ambre va vite rebondir sur ses pieds (enfin..c'est peut-être pas la meilleure expression la concernant ^^ lol)

.

Musique du moment : wicked game- version piano / disintegrating- myuu

Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

-10-

Je m'avance sur les draps avec une grimace, m'appuyant sur le bord du lit pour me lever. Plusieurs mois sont encore passés et si maintenant je marche à peu près bien (attention, ne vous imaginez pas une démarche chaloupée et élégante, on dirait plus un cokatolis souffrant de rhumatisme mais c'est déjà un exploit en soi d'après le Docteur Polgrim et je suis bien heureuse de ne plus avoir à me faire promener partout en fauteuil, souvent je n'ai même plus besoin de béquille), les changements de positions restent toujours délicats, me donnant l'impression que mes jambes sont constellées de milliers de petites aiguilles de cactuère qui n'attendent que le moindre mouvement pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la chair.

.

Mais comme chaque fois, je serre les dents, fixe un point au loin (en l'occurrence la carafe d'eau en plastique orange sur la table de formica où se trouvent aussi des fleurs et mes innombrables boîtes de cachets sans lesquels je ne serai qu'une loque agonisante, et encore, en étant optimiste) et mes circuits abîmés envoient tant bien que mal l'info à mes jambes qui finissent par supporter mon poids.

.

C'est donc en claudiquant que je parcours le couloir, m'imprégnant encore de l'ambiance toute particulière de la clinique à ces heures où les visites ne sont (logiquement) plus admises, où nous avons déjà eu notre « délicieuse » et invariable soupe du soir et sa compote de poires mamook mais où il est encore trop tôt pour dormir. Je dors de toute façon mal, revivant sans cesse l'accident et me réveillant en sursaut, le plus souvent en sueur et hurlant de terreur face à l'inévitable collision que je vois arriver juste sous mes yeux sans pouvoir rien y faire. Si l'angle de vue change de rêve en rêve, me faisant revivre l'évènement tantôt de l'intérieur, tantôt de l'extérieur et une fois même du point de vue du chauffeur, la fin elle ne change jamais. Crissement de pneu sur le bitume humide, odeur du caoutchouc brûlé, collision. Mais peu importe, ce soir est mon dernier soir, je ne pense actuellement à rien d'autre qu'à errer une dernière fois dans ces couloirs.

.

Le jour, ils ressemblent à des voies rapides et beaucoup de monde les parcourt à toute vitesse : personnel soignant surbooké par les appels incessants des patients (« toujours plus de patients et toujours moins de soignants, heureusement je crois aux miracles » comme dit Louisa avec son sourire solaire, « au moins ils ne sont pas payés à ne rien faire » comme le souligne Rufus), visiteurs aux mines déconfites et sinistres et enfin patients, comme moi, qui clopinent ici et là, en quête de renouveau, de voir un peu autre chose que quatre murs blancs décorés d'un seul tableau (moche) représentant un vague paysage qui ne fait pas voyager pour autant.

Si vous vous promenez le jour, vous avez donc toutes les chances de vous faire bousculer (et dans nos états cela peut être aussi dramatique que de se prendre un camion un jour de pluie sur une chaussée glissante, et je sais de quoi je parle), de vous attirer quelques regards gênés ou de vous prendre une bonne remontrance pour traîner dans les couloirs aux heures de pointe.

Oui, je vous assure, on parle d' « _heures de pointe_ », comme sur la route, il y a des vrais épisodes de trafic, de bouchons sauf qu'au lieu du bruit des moteurs et des klaxons, vous avez le bruit mat des affreuses sandales en plastiques (qu'on appelle « clogs », Louisa m'a dit, et le nom est à la hauteur de la laideur du truc, croyez-moi), le couinement des roulettes de lit sur le lino astiqué, les gémissements de certains malades et les représailles, criées de voix autoritaires comme si on s'adressait à des enfants particulièrement turbulents, de certains soignants.

Voilà pour le jour.

.

Le soir en revanche c'est tout autre chose. Déjà les tubes de néons sont éteints, ce qui nous épargne cette lueur sinistre qui teinte tout de gris, au lieu de ça, seules des petites veilleuses toutes les deux portes sont allumées, baignant le couloir désert d'une chaleureuse lumière orangée.

Il flotte souvent encore l'odeur de notre insipide soupe du soir (qui à défaut d'avoir du goût inonde tout l'étage de son délicat fumet de compost) mêlée à l'odeur des désinfectants, potions, éthers et autres.

Cette odeur n'est pas particulièrement agréable, on ne la mettrait pas en flacon pour la vendre à des prix exorbitants dans les vitrines éclairées de spots des boutiques de luxe du secteur 2, Minerva non, mais elle a un côté rassurant. Parce que chaque soir c'est la même et quand, comme nous ici, on n'a plus vraiment de foyer, cette odeur est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.

Tous ceux qui ont déjà été amenés à être longtemps loin de chez eux me comprendront.

.

Je longe donc le couloir, veillant à ne pas glisser sur le lino. Je veux bien assumer ma démarche de cokatolis mais je ne tiens pas à me retrouver vautrée au sol à me faire sermonner par une soignante de mauvaise humeur de devoir bosser le soir et de se casser le dos à me récupérer. Non merci.

Et là encore, je sais de quoi je parle.

.

-alors, t'en tires une tronche la gamine, t'as vu un Joker ou quoi ? demande Guevan de sa voix bourrue en abattant ses cartes avec un sourire en guise d'accueil.

Je franchis la porte de notre salle commune et me laisse tomber avec une petite grimace sur la dernière chaise de libre.

-une partie ?

Guevan me tend des cartes que je repousse d'une main.

-Si je joue tu vas perdre Guev' et tu l'as mauvaise quand tu perds…

Je réponds avec un sourire.

-remets-le à sa place Ambre, il n'arrête pas de me battre ! intervient Edanaelle de sa voix fluette

.

Je ne vais que très rarement à la salle commune, cet ersatz de salon pour malades équipé de fauteuils délavés et tachés, de tables et d'une télé que personne ne regarde sauf les soirs de matchs où Midgar joue et un ou deux habitués de courses de chocobo. Cette salle me déprime bien trop et de toute façon quand Rufus part le soir il me reste juste assez de forces pour avaler mon souper et m'endormir (ou du moins tenter). La rééducation c'est crevant au possible, ne pensez surtout pas que ce soit une partie de plaisir. Quand on sort du coma, on estime avoir la chance de vivre, quand on débute la rééduc', on reconsidère la chose et on se demande si c'est vraiment une chance. La douleur et la colère atteignent parfois un niveau que l'on n'aurait jamais cru possible d'exister et de nombreuses fois j'ai _regretté _de m'en être tirée. Plus maintenant, heureusement.

Enfin, la _plupart du temps_.

.

-cache ta joie ! t'irais à l'abattoir que tu sourirais pas moins, me lance Guevan en remportant la mise avec un grognement satisfait

L'abattoir, c'est pas faux.

Je devrais être heureuse de rentrer et pourtant j'ai le cœur lourd et empreint d'une certaine forme de nostalgie ce qui ne m'empêche pas de répondre du tac au tac

-est-ce que je te demande la couleur des culottes de ta mère ?

-elle en portait pas !

Et il m'adresse un clin d'œil qui fait pétiller son visage vieilli et buriné. Je crois qu'il était marin, pêcheur, un truc dans ce genre à la retraite, avant de s'être fait faucher une fois par un jeune sans permis qui roulait ivre et à pleins pots dans Kalm. Son état a été jugé suffisamment critique pour qu'il se fasse héliporter en urgence à la capitale et dans ses bons jours il exhibe fièrement les bandages qui sillonnent son large abdomen en expliquant comment il s'est fait transpercer par la canne à pêche qu'il transportait alors. Du pur Guevan.

C'est ainsi, on a tous nos petits soucis ici.

Edanaelle redistribue les cartes et soudain se tourne tout sourire vers moi, son fin visage de poupée de porcelaine radieux malgré sa pâleur maladive.

-La semaine prochaine il y a le tournoi des cartes, si on joue toutes les deux, on a toutes les chances de gagner t'en dis quoi ?

.

Oh Minerva, ce que j'en dis ? Beaucoup de choses mais sûrement pas la réponse qu'elle attend. Je fais un simple non de la tête.

-je rentre demain Eda…

-tu rentres où ?

La simplicité de sa question me prend aux tripes. Ici c'est tellement chez nous que quand on évoque le fait de rentrer, on se demande « où ». Par la Déesse, pas « _quand_ », mais «_ où_ », vous saisissez la nuance ?

-chez moi, enfin chez nous

-ouais, d'ici fin de la semaine tu te rappelleras plus de nous et tu nous prendras de haut, on sait comment ça va, surtout vu avec qui tu vas, réplique Guevan

Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur et celui-ci me sourit.

-ben quoi, dis que j'ai tort ?

-j'aurais du mal à t'oublier, tu es le seul que je connaisse qui joue aussi mal aux cartes et qui est aussi mauvais perdant.

Guevan me fixe un instant comme s'il allait se lever et se fâcher mais il part finalement de son gros rire tonitruant et contagieux et nous finissons tous par rire, même si le mien sonne faux.

-tu as de la chance d'aller vivre avec Rufus Shinra, il a l'air gentil, dit Edanaelle avec un doux sourire rêveur

.

Gentil ?

Rufus _gentil_ ?

Ce n'est pas tout à fait le terme que j'emploierai pour le désigner.

Rufus peut être attentionné, oui. Dans une certaine mesure du moins.

Dans la mesure où cela peut faire avancer les choses dans le sens qui l'arrange par exemple.

Il est toujours bien mis, soignant chaque petit détail, agréable la plupart du temps mais aussi hautain et distant, toujours dans le contrôle, de quoi je l'ignore et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le décrypter, notamment depuis ses _menaces_ la première fois que j'avais tenté de lire en lui, mais gentil ?

.

Je le revois encore poser mon plateau repas sur la table en formica de la chambre avec son sourire en coin. Il m'avait alors demandé si j'avais faim et je lui avais répondu que je _mourrais littéralement_ de faim étant donné l'intensité de la séance de rééducation qu'on venait de passer (enfin, que JE venais de passer, lui suivait mes progrès depuis un fauteuil, bien à l'aise, jugeant d'un œil critique et ne se gênant pas pour commenter, ce qui sur le coup m'avait terriblement tentée de lui balancer mes béquilles à la figure).

Si mes souvenirs sont bons (ce que je ne peux garantir vu l'état de ma cervelle) on en était au tout début de la rééduc', à ce stade particulier où elles m'épuisaient au point que je regrette de m'être réveillée un jour, en voulant à la planète entière d'être vivante dans cet état.

Je me souviendrais toujours de la façon dont les commissures de ses lèvres se sont encore un peu relevées et la froideur singulière et acérée de son regard quand il m'avait répliqué d'un ton désinvolte « et bien si tu as faim, lève-toi et marche, comme on dit ». J'avais d'abord rigolé (d'un rire jaune et très nerveux) mais il était on ne peut plus sérieux et n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre malgré mes supplications, pire, il a encore retiré le bipper de ma portée afin que je n'appelle personne.

J'avais hésité à laissé tomber tant j'étais crevée, me disant que je mangerais plus tard, quand il serait parti et que je pourrais appeler Louisa à le rescousse mais ce sourire…Rien que pour ça, je devais me lever, _lui faire ravaler son sourire_ et j'avais fini par le faire.

Souffrant à en crever, une sueur poisseuse dégoulinant de mon front dans mes yeux, mes jambes n'étant plus que douleur, tout le dos me tirant de violentes lancées, mais je l'avais fait. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues sans que je puisse lutter contre et lui affichait toujours cet air supérieur, hautain et arrogant à souhait qui me donnait envie de le baffer.

Quand enfin j'avais fini par atteindre la table, me laissant tomber sur la chaise en soufflant comme un béhémot, n'ayant même plus d'appétit, il m'avait alors simplement dit « tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué ». Rien d'autre, si ce n'est toujours ce sourire. J'avais alors saisi la première chose à portée de main (la carafe en plastique orange ou peut-être le vase, je ne sais plus) et la lui avait balancée avec hargne, juste pour ne plus voir sa mine victorieuse mais dans un petit coin de ma tête (sûrement le même où se cache le mot-magique-oublié) je garde encore son expression, ses yeux moqueurs et ce sourire altier, la mine du type qui peut tenir le monde entier dans sa main et écraser son poing dessus quand bon lui semble et qui en est parfaitement conscient.

Bien sûr, on peut interpréter ce qui s'est passé de plusieurs façons, il a cru en moi et a voulu me pousser à me surpasser etc… mais ce sourire ne trompait personne, moi la première. Pas plus que ces menaces qu'il m'avait faites un soir l'air de rien.

.

Alors Rufus gentil, non. Non, non et non.

Il a d'autres qualités certes, et heureusement, sinon je finirai par me demander pourquoi nous nous sommes fiancés mais pas la gentillesse.

.

Je sens le regard de Guevan qui me scrute avec attention, comme s'il comprenait ce que mon silence voulait dire et aujourd'hui encore je crois qu'il avait compris, au moins en partie.

Tandis que l'infirmière de garde nous chasse de la salle commune, au nom pompeux de lieu de vie, il m'attrape par le bras, laissant filer Edanaelle afin d'être seuls.

-comment tu te sens la môme ?

Je soupire, que répondre ? je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je le vois me fixer, son front barré de profondes rides encore accentuées par l'air grave qu'il arbore alors et les larmes me viennent aux yeux.

Mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps dans un accident (quelle ironie, pas vrai ?) et l'attitude de Guevan me donne cette impression réconfortante de chaleur paternelle malgré son côté bourru et un très bref instant j'ai juste envie de me jeter à son cou comme une petite fille, de poser ma tête contre son torse volumineux et le sentir m'entourer de ses imposants biceps recouverts de tatouages délavés.

-hey tu vas pas chialer non ? me taquine-t'il en donnant un petit coup de poing dans mon bras

-je chialerais peut-être demain à la Casa Shinra ouais !

-ça y a des chances oh ouais !

Nous rigolons tous les deux et il tend les bras, me donnant cette accolade que j'attendais et que je n'oublierais jamais.

-tu sais dans quoi tu mets les pieds pas vrai ? finit-il par murmurer

D'un coup toute trace de sourire s'est échappée de son visage, il est à nouveau soucieux, sa grosse main posée sur mon épaule.

-j'veux dire, les Turks, la Shinra tout ça…tu sais dans quel merdier tu vas fourrer ton joli nez ?

Je hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

-Je crois oui

-tu sais que ces types ont le sang de pas mal de personnes sur les mains ? t'en es bien consciente ?

Je me pince les lèvres en réfléchissant à la réponse la mieux appropriée.

-je sais, mais je crois aussi que Rufus ne me fera pas de mal, pas après tout ça, il…il _veille_ sur moi après tout, dis-je en accentuant le « _ça_ » d'un geste de la main même si l'image de son sourire le soir du plateau me revient en mémoire.

Mais le visage de Guevan reste hermétique.

-te fie pas aux apparences. Tant que t'iras dans son sens, tout devrait bien aller mais ce genre de types, si tu te les mets à dos….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais son geste de la main mimant un couteau sur la jugulaire est sans équivoque.

Je secoue la tête, peut-être autant pour me convaincre que pour le convaincre lui.

-il n'y aucune raison que je me le mette à dos…

C'est ce que je pensais alors, je le pensais vraiment et Minerva sait combien la suite des évènements allait me donner tort.

-fais gaffe à toi, j'sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'suis pas tranquille…p'têt' juste parce que c'est un Shinra…ou p'têt' autre chose mais fais gaffe

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que l'infirmière vient nous foutre dehors sans autre forme de procès.

Par la Déesse, ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'on nous traite comme des gamins turbulents ?

.

0

oOo

0

.

Et voilà, ce jour tant redouté est là…

Je fixe ma fenêtre d'un œil morne, la ville s'agite et se réveille, les tours s'illuminent peu à peu, les couloirs s'animent et l'odeur du café vient me chatouiller les narines, la journée commence.

J'ai peu dormi, rêvant sans cesse d'un camion Shinra déboulant à toute vitesse sur ma droite, je sens encore mon pied tenter en vain de freiner tandis que je détaille du regard chaque éraflure sur la carrosserie, chaque moustique écrasé…Je pille d'un coup sec sur le frein avant de m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois frénétiquement ! Minerva stop ! Stop, stop, STOP !

La vitre du côté passager se retrouve propulsée hors de son contour puis pulvérisée en millions d'éclats brillants dans l'habitacle malgré le verre sécurisé et à ce moment ce n'est plus le klaxon assourdissant du camion que j'entends mais un son grave et sourd, mon propre cœur qui bat à tout rompre, pompant comme il peut en voyant la fin arriver.

_Il est trop tard_

_Cette fois tout est fini_

.

Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai encore le souffle coupé mais déjà Louisa arrive avec le plateau du petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour Ambre, prête pour le grand jour ?

Je la fixe sans répondre quelques secondes puis son sourire lumineux m'irradie à mon tour et je m'efforce de grimacer un sourire.

.

Le grand jour. Aujourd'hui je rentre à la maison.

Chez nous.

J'avale le petit déjeuner à la hâte, me posant des questions débiles pour évacuer le stress : « est-ce que nous avons de la gelée de pommesotte à la maison ? » « est-ce que Rufus aime aussi les œufs de chocobo au plat ? » « est-ce que ses Turks lui font ses tartines afin que Monsieur ne se salisse pas ? » et autres considérations existentielles.

_« qui te dit qu'il mange habillé ? il mange peut-être tout nu dans son lit, enfin, le vôtre plus exactement »_ me souffle ma petite voix débile.

Eh bien, s'il mange tout nu il a intérêt à ne pas renverser son café. J'essaie d'imaginer la tête qu'il ferait dans ce cas et je dois pincer fort les lèvres pour ne pas me mettre à rire devant Louisa.

Mais la vision de Rufus, bondissant du lit et sautillant tout autour tout nu après s'être ébouillanté au café est bien trop amusante pour que je parvienne à tenir sans rire et je finis par rigoler ouvertement, mes joues comme chauffées à blanc.

Louisa lève un sourcil interrogateur, toujours souriante.

-rien, je me demandais juste si Rufus boit beaucoup de café…

Je précise pour me justifier. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué, trouver des excuses plausibles n'est pas mon fort.

-Vous aurez tout le temps pour vous retrouver maintenant, me répond-elle

_Nous retrouver, et nous retrouver avec des Turks aussi oui…  
._

Aussitôt l'image de Rufus sautillant tout nu, couvert de café me revient, sauf que cette fois, comble de l'absurde Tseng accourt pour souffler sur ses petites brûlures et je laisse échapper mon éclat de rire.

Ne vous avais-je pas dit à quel point ma cervelle souffre encore des conséquences de ce que le Docteur Polgrim nomme pompeusement « traumatisme crânio-cérébral par contre-coup » (en gros ma petite tête a été secouée dans tous les sens comme un shaker) ?

Je m'essuie les yeux, les abdos et les joues encore crispés, Minerva ça fait du bien de rire ainsi, je ne sais pas si dans quelques heures je rigolerais autant. Probablement pas…

.

0

oOo

0

.

Le grand jour était arrivé, Ambre rentrait à la maison. Rufus esquissa un sourire, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient petit à petit en place. Encore un peu de patience, la mettre en confiance et le tour serait joué.

Il repensa aux paroles de Tseng, il y a des mois de cela.

-Il s'est arrangé pour qu'elle seule puisse utiliser cette matéria, vous ne pourrez rien en faire vous-même j'en ai peur…

.

Il se rappela comment une fureur sourde s'était insinuée en lui, bouillonnant dans ses veines, tout ça pour rien, si elle ne survivait pas, alors tout serait fini.

Puis il avait réfléchi de longues heures en la veillant, enchaînant café sur café, se refusant de laisser tomber…non il lui restait une chance, si elle se réveillait tout était encore possible.

Il y avait alors mis toute son énergie, remué ciel et terre, mis en œuvre tous les moyens à sa disposition pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être, défiant la nature, lui faisant injecter de la Mako, observant avec angoisse le moindre signe de rétablissement.

Rufus Shinra avait toujours su ce qu'il voulait et il ne lâchait jamais l'affaire.

.

Et maintenant elle était de retour.

Par chance il connaissait suffisamment ses cordes sensibles pour savoir jouer avec tel un virtuose et prochainement, il accèderait enfin au rêve de toute sa vie, détrôner le Vieux, le vaincre sur son propre terrain et cette fois rien ni personne ne viendrait se mettre en travers de son chemin, ou de sa propre route si l'on peut dire.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Mon envie de rire m'est passée, surtout maintenant que Louisa s'est mise à préparer mes affaires pour le « _grand départ_ ».

Je me contente de me tenir les bras croisés, à la fixer emballer des potions pour mon retour.

Je sais bien que je devrais sauter de joie, enfin, sauter peut-être pas si je ne veux pas directement bousiller à nouveau les baguettes de verre que sont devenues mes jambes, mais je devrais être heureuse. Au lieu de ça je suis….comment définir ça…

_(inquiète)_

_(blasée)_

tendue, oh oui, tendue comme un arc.

Comme un condamné qui sait que c'est son dernier jour…

.

Je m'étais habituée à ma petite chambre stérile, à sa vue sur une partie du grouillant microcosme de la ville qui s'agite à presque toute heure, aux allers et venues des infirmières, aux visites du Docteur Polgrim et même aux regards curieux du Rat de Labo derrière ses verres crasseux. Je m'étais faite à ces petites choses qui ont rythmé mon quotidien comme les gros éclats de rire tonitruants de Guevan résonnant dans le couloir le soir ou ses jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, les bips des différents appareils de mesure, les soupes de légumes tantal sans goût, les paroles encourageantes de Louisa et mêmes les injections…

Ici, je me sens en sécurité et je quitte ce petit nid pour un univers inconnu qui me semble hostile.

_« fais gaffe à toi, j'sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'suis pas tranquille »._

.

-allons, tout va bien se passer, me rassure Louisa

Je sais qu'elle le pense, je peux toujours lire en elle, ressentir ce qu'elle a sur le coeur si je me concentre. Je peux aussi me concentrer suffisamment fort pour être quelques secondes à sa place dans sa tête, comme pendant les soins où je m'assure qu'elle ne serre pas trop fort mes bandages.

Je peux même la convaincre dans une certaine mesure. J'ai testé, je peux lui faire croire que j'ai déjà eu mon calmant le soir en bidouillant un peu dans sa tête mais j'ai vite cessé.

Le prix est trop cher payé, ces petites expériences me laissent en état de conscience accrue de tout ce qui m'environne pendant des heures interminables. Chaque bruit, chaque frottement infime contre ma peau, tout agresse mes sens à vif et bien souvent j'ai tout bonnement l'impression que ma cervelle surexploitée va finir par me sortir de la tête à la façon d'un soda à la pommesotte que l'on aurait trop secoué, vous voyez le truc ?

.

J'ai testé mon truc sur le Docteur Polgrim aussi et pour une raison qui m'échappe il pense très souvent à une petite fille qui a une indigestion d'avoir mangé trop de glace et cela me fait penser que mon « _truc_ » n'est pas infaillible. « Y a bug dans le système parfois » comme dirait Guevan.

Quant à Hojo, les rares fois où j'y parviens, ce ne sont que des séries de formules, des rapports d'expériences en cours et je n'y comprends pas grand-chose, peut-être parce que cela ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

Reste Rufus, prince de glace inatteignable. J'ai beau tout essayer, je ne parviens pas à briser sa carapace et à connaître le fond de sa pensée.

La seule fois où j'ai réussi, j'ai entrevu des dossiers, quelque chose comme ça. Tu parles d'un truc intéressant, probablement juste du boulot.

Mais son attitude générale parle pour lui. Il est ambitieux et sûr de lui, trop parfois, il ne tolère pas l'à peu près ni la moindre erreur.

_«lève-toi et marche, comme on dit »_

Je me lèverai, et je marcherai, je courrai même s'il le faut par la Déesse mais en attendant je dois vivre avec lui…

Ai-je le choix ?

.

Non, évidemment, sans quoi je pense que je n'hésiterai pas et prendrai mes jambes à mon cou, enfin façon de parler, vous vous doutez que ce n'est pas trop possible en vrai.

Non, je dois me faire à l'idée de cohabiter avec sa Majesté Shinra.

Ma seule famille « proche » est une grand-tante à moitié sénile qui ne se rappelle souvent plus qui elle est ni où elle se trouve, reconnaissez que cela ne me sera pas d'une grande aide.

Rufus constitue donc mon seul point d'attache dans le monde extérieur même si pour l'heure je ne me vois pas vivre aux côtés d'un type aussi étrange.

Vous arriveriez à vous imaginer son quotidien vous ? Personnellement j'ai du mal malgré les innombrables photos qu'il m'a amené et pourtant, à la maison, je le verrais dans sa bulle privée, je partagerais ses repas, ses moments de détente…toutes ces choses intimes que j'ai encore du mal à concevoir.

Et le souvenir de son sourire hautain tandis que je rampe presque en pleurant pour rejoindre la table en formica me revient… Ohh Minerva, puisses-tu me protéger…

.

Louisa me tend quelques affaires, son sourire radieux toujours plaqué au visage.

Tout va bien se passer…j'aimerais en être aussi sûre. Dehors ce n'est que l'incertitude, le doute. Non, vraiment je n'arrive pas à me réjouir.

_« Tout va bien se passer… »_

Je tente d'imprimer cette phrase dans un coin de ma cervelle mais une autre résonne aussitôt d'un écho lointain.

_« fais gaffe, j'sais pas trop pourquoi, j'suis pas tranquille »_

Moi non plus Guev', moi non plus. On sauve les apparences comme on peut, comme en exhibant un sourire un peu trop éclatant lors de dîners d'affaires par exemple (Rufus serait fier de moi sur ce coup-là) mais dans le fond je n'en mène pas large.

Qu'est-ce qui m'attend maintenant ? Quelle est la suite ?

La Déesse seule le sait…

* * *

**_Voilà, ce chapitre nous a fait voir un peu plus ce qu'Ambre pense et faire connaissance avec sa façon de fonctionner ^^_**

**_Comme toujours j'espère que cela vous aura plu :)_**

**_Le prochain ne saurait tarder !_**

**_A bientôt et belle journée !_**


	12. Chapter 12

**FF7 ne m'appartient toujours pas, non, bla bla bla, no money bla bla bla… (bon si vous y tenez vous pouvez me payer en pommesottes (mais pas pourries hein) pour nourrir mon Angeal ^^**

* * *

Un coucou à tous ceux qui passent lire en silence (soyez pas timides quoi, sérieux) et un merci à ceux qui laissent un petit mot ainsi qu'à **Kageno Koibito** et **Lunagarden** pour leurs conseils/encouragements et leur patience.

**Lunagarden : **oui elle sent qu'il y a un truc qui tourne pas rond et elle n'a pas vraiment le choix mais ne t'en fais pas, elle saura sortir ses griffes en temps voulu ;-) Rufus n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Musique du moment : _**wind's wreck- myuu / Rising walls-myuu**_

.

Chose promise chose due, voici la suite ^^

Bonne lecture et bonne journée ensoleillée !

* * *

-11-

Chez nous.

Nous y voilà.

Louisa a bien failli m'étouffer en me serrant contre sa volumineuse poitrine au moment de partir mais sinon le retour à la « _maison_ » s'est passé sans grand incident.

Sur le trajet, j'ai appris que le bâtiment que je voyais dans mes rêves et que je nommais « la Tour Moche » est en fait le siège de la compagnie Shinra…(oui, le _centre névralgique_ de la Shinra)…mais Rufus ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur, précisant sans sourciller –je cite- « ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'aime pas non plus, moi je l'aurais faite plus grande ».

J'ignore s'il plaisantait mais que voulez-vous répondre à ça ?

.

Sinon, la « _maison _» (qui se trouve être un luxueux duplex en attique dont les larges baies vitrées donnent sur le centre ville) me fait plus l'effet d'une prison avec tous ces systèmes d'identification et de sécurité que d'un foyer chaleureux.

« Simple mesure de sécurité », précise Rufus.

Pardon Majesté, nous n'avons apparemment pas tout à fait la même notion de _simplicité_.

A la clinique, on n'avait même pas le droit de tirer le loquet aux toilettes, de peur qu'on fasse un malaise et qu'il faille défoncer la porte pour nous relever à temps avant qu'on ne tombe ou se noie dans les toilettes (ne me demandez pas _comment_ ça peut arriver, je sais juste que _ça peut_ arriver). Alors passer d'un univers où votre intimité est le dernier souci à cette tour ultra-privée, secrète et confidentielle est d'un contraste assez saisissant. En tout cas, cela sied à merveille à Rufus. Le donjon inaccessible du Prince de glace.

.

La décoration est trop arrangée, trop parfaite pour être « _honnête_ ». Des pièces suffisamment grandes pour y entendre notre propre écho lorsque l'on parle, ornées de meubles au design contemporain épuré d'excellente facture et exclusivement blanc (un jour je me renseignerai sur cette fixation que Rufus a pour le blanc).

La seule touche de gaieté dans cet univers trop immaculé réside dans quelques tableaux abstraits aux couleurs vives.

Tout est si bien accordé qu'on se croirait dans ces boutiques de meubles chics du secteur 1. Vous savez ces boutiques où même une simple brosse à toilettes est vendue comme une œuvre d'art et mérite un petit présentoir arrangé de spots discrets. Et où le prix de la dite brosse équivaut probablement à des mois de salaires d'une personne lambda. Et où d'ailleurs on ne dit pas « brosse à chiottes », car ces gens ne vont pas _aux chiottes_ comme vous et moi, voyez-vous, ce n'est pas _classe_. Alors on donne un nom pompeux du genre _« système de nettoyage pour sanitaire »_.

Je vois mal Rufus se servir d'une brosse à chiottes…je le regarde du coin de l'œil et retient avec peine un sourire…qui sait s'il ne délègue pas aussi ce genre de fonctions aux Turks ?

« un vrai métier de merde » comme dirait Guevan et cette fois je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gloussement que je parviens à camoufler par un toussotement tout ce qu'il y a de plus digne.

Mais plus sérieusement, ce raffinement n'éveille pas la moindre émotion en moi et j'avance d'un pas raide, plus étrangère que jamais sur mes propres terres.

-c'est chez nous ?

Oui, ma question est stupide mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la poser tant je ne me sens pas à ma place ici. Un peu comme si le cokatolis débarquait dans le bocal d'un poisson rouge (ou d'un requin dans ce cas)…

.

Instinctivement je me rapproche de Rufus qui me prend par la taille.

Par je ne sais quelle complexe mécanique psychologique, peut-être un peu abîmée par mon coma, je le trouve étrange, certes, mais aussi rassurant à sa façon. Peut-être à cause de cette assurance qui ne semble jamais le quitter. Il sait où il est, où il va, ce qu'il veut et ça apaise sûrement le flou total dans lequel je flotte depuis des mois.

_« lève-toi et marche comme on dit »_

Ok, je vous vois venir, j'ai pas dit_ gentil_, j'ai juste dit _rassurant « à sa façon_ _»_ et pour le moment de toute manière il faudra me contenter de ça. A défaut de dragons on mange des bas-lézards comme on dit. J'apprendrais plus tard que Rufus n'est ni _gentil,_ ce que je savais déjà, ni _rassurant_, ce que je ne tarderai pas à découvrir.

.

_« tout va bien aller »_

_« tout va bien aller »_

_« Bouse de chocobo arrête de trembler tout va bien aller ! »_

Je ne cesse de me répéter cette phrase, me forçant à m'y accrocher comme à une bouée de sauvetage dans des ténèbres étrangement blanches au lieu de noires.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Rufus s'éclipse dans son bureau au fond du couloir pour je ne sais quelle corvée administrative et j'avance à pas de loups dans cet intérieur.

Chez nous.

Je fais le tour du salon, avec ses interminables étagères de livres. En passant, je frôle les touches du piano qui trône au beau milieu.

Est-ce que je savais en jouer ?  
Je m'attarde un instant sur les photos qui s'y trouvent, où nous sourions tous deux, je ne sais où, à je ne sais quelle soirée. Nous devions beaucoup sortir puisque nous nous sommes rencontrés à un dîner d'après Rufus.

Le trouvais-je déjà étrange à cette époque ? Quand je vois le large sourire que j'affiche je suis tentée de penser que non…et pourtant…qu'est-ce qui aurait pu changer ? quelles raisons ai-je de me montrer méfiante envers lui ?

_« lève-toi et marche »_

Je semblais toujours sourire sur ces photos, mais n'était-ce pas la parfaite et lisse façade qu'on attendait de moi ? Se pouvait-il…je ne sais pas…qu'il y ait eu autre chose derrière ces dehors tranquilles ? Quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre, beaucoup plus complexe

_Machiavélique_

Ne suis-je justement pas un peu trop souriante pour être honnête ? Pourquoi au plus profond de mon esprit fracturé il me semble encore ressentir une intense détresse en dépit de tous ces souvenirs de « _jours heureux_ » ?

Le klaxon grave et violent d'un camion résonne encore à mes oreilles et je secoue la tête, plissant les paupières avec tant de forces que des petits points blancs apparaissent devant mes yeux, filants comme des comètes.

NON !

Je ne veux pas revivre encore une fois cette scène d'accident, je connais la suite, la vitre qui se brise en milliers d'éclats scintillants, le côté passager qui se fait quasi instantanément broyer tandis que le camion avance toujours. Je ne peux plus rien faire et je sais que dans deux secondes, peut-être même moins, c'est moi qui vais me retrouver pulvérisée par la cabine et je presse sur le frein avec l'énergie du désespoir, du noyé qui veut regagner la surface de l'eau mais qui voit qu'il n'y arrivera jamais. L'habitacle rétrécit toujours…

NON ! NON ! NON et NON !

Par la Déesse, pitié non, je ne peux pas revivre ça, mes jambes, Minerva mes jambes !

.

Soudain quelque chose me frôle la cheville et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de surprise face à l'imposante panthère noire qui me dévisage de ses yeux jaunes.

Rufus réapparaît aussitôt et laisse échapper un petit rire.

-j'ai oublié de te préciser que j'ai une panthère, Dark Nation, elle est très sage tu verras, et elle est dressée pour nous protéger, précise-t'il en caressant la panthère à la base des oreilles.

Mais en réalité il pense « _me protéger_ »..

Je regarde Dark du coin de l'œil, peu rassurée. Une panthère chez soi…une panthère avec une sorte de tentacule sur la tête chez soi…n'avais-je pas dit que ce type est bizarre ?

-il y a d'autres animaux dans la maison ?

-non rassure-toi, tout va bien ?

-ça peut aller

.

J'ignore si mon mensonge est très convaincant mais il n'a pas besoin de savoir que je pense toujours et encore à cet accident sans quoi il m'expédiera au plus vite en _maison de soin _(en clair _en asile_), entourée de types en blouse blanche qui me feront commenter des taches d'encre, où vous mangez avec des couverts en plastique pour ne pas vous blesser et où les fenêtres sont pourvues de barreaux. Merci mais j'ai donné, la clinique ces longs mois ça m'a suffi.

.

Rufus me passe un bras autour des épaules et son contact me tire un frisson.

Il me rappelle ces bonbons qu'on appelait des becs de chocobo. Dès qu'on avait quelques gils on allait les dépenser en sucreries diverses et il y avait toujours des becs de chocobos dans le lot, des cochonneries aux teintes qui n'avaient rien de naturel, bourrées de sucre et d'acidifiant qui vous éclataient en bouche, déversant une poudre si acide qu'elle faisait pleurer les yeux. Le rêve de tout enfant.

C'était écoeurant (_méga-dégueu_ comme on disait alors), vous aviez la langue en feu pendant quelques minutes et pourtant on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en reprendre et c'était toujours un grand moment que d'en déchirer l'emballage de nos petites mains avides.

Rufus n'est pas _méga-dégueu _à proprement parler (et physiquement du moins, il n'est même pas _dégueu_ du tout, je dois reconnaître), mais je ressens pour lui le même mélange d'appréhension et d'irrésistible attirance, quelque chose en lui m'intrigue.

Le Docteur Polgrim m'a assuré que je n'avais miraculeusement que peu de séquelles de l'accident mais il n'a pas dû se rendre compte que ma petite cervelle est plus touchée qu'il ne le croit… Ce que j'ignorais encore c'est à quel point j'allais payer cher cette « attirance » et qu'il ne m'effrayait pas pour rien, loin de là.

.

-Ambre, ça va ? demande Rufus

-oui, ça me fait juste drôle d'être là..

-c'est normal, tu reprendras vite tes repères, me rassure-t'il en déposant un léger baiser dans mes cheveux.

.

J'en doute mon cher, mais il est si enjoué que je préfère garder le silence. Mieux vaut ne pas se mettre ce genre de types à dos, pas vrai ?

_Chez nous…_

.

0

oOo

0

.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et tandis qu'Ambre parcourait un magazine, roulée en boule sur le canapé telle un chat, Rufus vint prendre place au piano.

Bientôt une mélodie triste mais tendre se fit entendre (1).

Les notes s'envolèrent au fur et à mesure, d'abord timides puis plus affirmées et Ambre leva la tête, lançant un regard intrigué.

-Je connais ce morceau…dit-elle

Rufus lui adressa un sourire, concentré sur sa musique.

La musique adoucit les mœurs comme on dit…

.

0

oOo

0

.

J'écoute la mélodie avec attention, m'imprégnant de chaque note. Cette simple musique me fait déferler toute une série d'émotions, tristesse, nostalgie, l'impression qu'il y a plus de jours heureux derrière nous que devant…

Je la connais sans vraiment la connaître, encore un de ces demi-souvenirs.

Je suis capable de me rappeler de certaines choses avec exactitude dans les moindres détails, notamment des souvenirs de mon enfance ou encore celui d'un camion Shinra me fonçant droit dessus mais il subsiste encore beaucoup de demi-souvenirs. Des choses qui me disent vaguement quelque chose sans parvenir à dire qui, quoi, où, ni comment et enfin il y a tout un monde encore englouti dans ces ténèbres et dont je ne me rappelle pas. Souvent les souvenirs jaillissent de nulle part et viennent d'échouer sur la plage de ma conscience où il ne me reste alors qu'à les récolter et les examiner sous tous les sens comme de précieux coquillages. Ou plutôt d'_effrayants_ coquillages. Du genre de ceux où grouillent des tas de petites bestioles qui n'attendent qu'une main tendue pour sortir de leur cachette.

Rufus termine de jouer, se passe une main dans les cheveux et se tourne vers moi avec son éternel air satisfait.

-je connais ce morceau…

-tu t'en souviens ?

-ce n'est pas clair, je sais juste que je l'ai déjà entendu…

-c'est un morceau que je te jouais le soir. As-tu faim ? je vais nous préparer un petit repas…

.

Rufus faire le repas ?

Je manque de m'étouffer et le regarde avec curiosité se diriger vers le comptoir de la cuisine tout aussi immaculée que le reste.

Tandis qu'il ouvre les tiroirs, j'effleure du doigt ces souvenirs qu'il évoque et à mon grand étonnement j'y entrevois une vie presque normale, à l'opposée de l'image de dîners fastueux et de gardes du corps coincés que j'avais jusque là.

Une vie où il n'y a pas besoin de Turks et de lecteurs d'empreinte pour activer un ascenseur et rentrer chez soi.

L'illusion d'une vie où finalement Rufus n'est pas si mystérieux et aime passer sa soirée à jouer du piano, sa panthère lovée à ses pieds tandis que je l'écoute calmement.

Une vie où Rufus Shinra cuisine de bons petits plats au lieu de se faire servir de tous les côtés. Une vie simple, honnête et sans menaces.

_« lève-toi et marche, comme on dit » _

_« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué »_

_« tout va bien aller »_

Ohh Minerva, ma tête va exploser et je ne sais plus quoi penser mais qu'auriez-vous pensé à ma place ?

.

Je m'accoude à l'îlot central et le regarde faire. Il remue quelque chose dans une casserole, goûte le contenu d'une autre en rectifiant l'assaisonnement et m'adresse un petit clin d'œil avant de vérifier quelque chose sur son PHS et on est à mille lieux du requin des affaires qui rêve d'une tour moche encore plus grande.

Minerva, c'est ce Rufus-là que j'aimerais connaître, un homme sensible, aimant, _humain_ tout simplement. Je suis sûre que c'est celui-là même que j'ai fiancé et non le type arrogant et autoritaire qu'il laisse entrevoir dehors.

Un vrai paradoxe à visage d'ange…

.

0

oOo

0

.

Rufus sourit en voyant le visage d'Ambre. Apparemment il était de rares choses qui ne changeaient pas. Le piano l'avait toujours profondément émue et ce soir encore un simple morceau semblait avoir fait son petit effet.

Il se concentra afin de penser à des choses qui marqueraient des points auprès d'elle. Une vie simple, quelques futilités… Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir comment faire mouche.

Son sourire s'élargit encore en songeant à la naïveté de sa fiancée qui lui facilitait bien les choses.

Un morceau de piano, un petit repas maison, quelques verres de vin et là voilà déjà moins distante, il devina même un soupçon de tendresse dans son regard.

_Et ce n'est que le début_… pensa-t'il en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

-et si on allait se coucher ? proposa-t'il en élargissant encore un peu son sourire

.

0

oOo

0

.

L'idée même de partager mon lit avec Rufus me donne des frissons. Dormir avec lui et donc être exposée au moment où ma vulnérabilité est à son summum…sans compter les cauchemars…

J'hésite un court instant à simuler une crise de pure folie histoire qu'il me rembarque à l'hôpital, mais non, je ne pourrais pas passer toute ma vie dans une petite chambre stérile…quoi que…

_« j'sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'suis pas tranquille »_

_« tout va bien aller »_

C'est avec un manque d'entrain certain que je monte à l'étage, titubant d'une jambe sur l'autre dans l'escalier de verre, suivie de près par Rufus. Suivie de trop près…

.

0

oOo

0

.

Rufus sourit en regardant Ambre monter à leur chambre, repensant à la façon dont le sort arrangeait parfois bien les choses.

.

~Flash back~

.

_Un gala de charité à Junon._

_Enfin de charité… officiellement la Shinra organisait chaque année un dîner réunissant tout le gratin afin de lever des fonds pour les orphelins, ce qui assurait une importante cote de popularité à la société et lui permettait d'être bien en vue. _

_L'argent récolté servait à entretenir le grand orphelinat près de Cliff Resort, seulement peu de gens savaient qu'officieusement, cet argent était redistribué en lieu et place des indemnités que la Shinra elle-même aurait dû reverser à ces enfants, le plus souvent orphelins par la faute même de la compagnie. Mais ceci n'est qu'un détail parmi tant d'autres concernant le fonctionnement de la société._

_._

_Cette année-là, le Président, par un accord signé avec Corneo, avait organisé un petit défilé avant le souper, histoire d'appâter les riches clients et d'amadouer tous ces hommes bedonnants avec de très jolies filles aux yeux de biches et qui papillonnaient de leurs longs cils de poupée. Nul doute qu'après un tel spectacle, ils seraient enclins à mettre la main à leur porte-monnaie bien garni tout autant qu'à tous ces jeunes fessiers (plutôt dégarnis eux)._

_._

_Rufus avait suivi le défilé d'un œil habitué, prêt à repérer quelle fille serait sa proie ce soir. Il était encore jeune mais déjà désabusé. Elles finissaient par toutes se ressembler et il enchaînait les aventures avec lassitude, insatisfait au possible de ne déjà plus ressentir le grand frisson à son âge._

_Il les consommait comme un gamin gâté faisant la moue, il les avait de toute façon toutes s'il le voulait. Tout ça parce que son nom de famille agissait comme un pass magique._

_Toutes les mêmes, des corps parfaits mais des coquilles vides, insipides, trop maquillées et dès qu'elles ouvraient la bouche pour causer elles perdaient en général tout intérêt, se montrant souvent frivoles et futiles. De vraies petites poules de pacotille._

_._

_Ce soir-là, il les jugeait donc, commentant comme toujours le spectacle avec Reno qui semblait partager son goût prononcé pour le sport de chambre, voire de bureau dans leurs cas._

_-y a du niveau ce soir ! souffla Reno en vidant encore un verre_

_-mmm, toutes les mêmes, lâcha Rufus _

_-yo, vous êtes blasé ma parole, la rouquine est pas mal non ?_

_-trop aguicheuse…_

_-et la métisse ? ce petit côté exotique, c'est sexy non ?_

_-déjà vu et revu…_

_Il descendait en flèche chaque fille jusqu'à la fin du défilé. Là pour une fois son œil aguerri avait fini par trouver quelque chose d'intéressant._

_._

_Les filles défilaient à présent toutes en même temps, redoublant de sourires mielleux et de coups d'œil enjôleurs. Toutes sauf elle._

_Elle n'était pas particulièrement plus belle que les autres mais alors qu'elle avançait sur le podium, elle dégageait une aura, une beauté froide et inatteignable. _

_Elle ne souriait pas niaisement, elle ne papillonnait pas des cils, elle semblait dire un énorme « merde » à tous ceux qui la regardaient, ne se souciant même pas de faire semblant de les voir ou de leur accorder la moindre attention. _

_Elle évoluait dans sa propre bulle, un peu comme lui._

_-ohh patron, vous cherchez les emmerdes, toujours la plus compliquée hein ? avait murmuré Reno_

_-il me la faut…_

_-ok, j'ai compris, encore un boulot pour Reno_

_-je n'ai pas besoin de toi, avait tranché Rufus croisant le regard las de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui._

_._

_Rufus avait patiemment attendu le bon moment pour l'aborder, ne la quittant plus du regard tel le fauve sa proie. Toutes les filles roucoulaient à présent auprès d'hommes assez âgés pour être leurs pères tandis qu'elle restait en retrait, pensive._

_Shinra Sénior s'était lancé dans un de ses longs discours comme lui seul en avait le secret lorsqu'il décida de l'aborder._

_-Belle soirée non ?_

_-Belle ? Il y a un magnifique coucher de soleil dehors et nous sommes coincés avec ce type qui ne s'arrête plus de parler. Je suis certaine qu'il a oublié lui-même le but de son discours…avait-elle répondu sans le regarder._

_-oh ne croyez pas ça, mon père sait toujours exactement où il veut en venir…_

_Elle avait alors levé ses yeux clairs vers lui, un sourire amusé et taquin aux lèvres mais aucunement gênée pour autant._

_-Votre père ?_

_-Rufus Shinra, enchanté, demoiselle désabusée_

_-Ambre Zevakin…_

_Ils avaient échangé une poignée de main cordiale et déjà il ne pouvait plus quitter son regard de biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Fatale, indéniablement, mais fragile aussi.._

_-je peux peut-être sauver votre soirée ?_

_-et comment ?en allant demander à votre père de se taire ?_

_Ambre l'ignorait mais elle avait alors marqué bon nombre de points auprès de Rufus. Trouver quelqu'un qui critique ouvertement son père et qui n'était pas enrôlé dans un groupe terroriste était quelque chose de rare, encore plus si ce quelqu'un se trouvait perché sur de hauts talons et offrait un spectacle plus qu'agréable._

_-je pensais plutôt vous proposer d'aller voir ce fameux coucher de soleil, ces discours sont en effet on ne peut plus soporifiques…_

_._

_Et ils étaient allé marcher le long de la plage, les cheveux de Ambre flottant au vent, Rufus regardant au loin, parlant de tout et de rien, et bien vite de mille petites choses comme deux amis qui se connaissent depuis toujours._

_Plus exactement Ambre parlait et Rufus acquiesçait, faisant mine d'écouter ce qu'elle racontait, mais ses pensées étaient focalisées autour d'une question._

_Quand l'aurait-il pour lui ?_

_Son rire cristallin, ses yeux qui s'animaient lorsqu'elle parlait avec passion de choses et d'autres, ses longs cheveux clairs et surtout sa façon décomplexée de parler du Vieux…bien vite Rufus ressentit un battement nouveau au creux de son cœur. Elle lui plaisait, il la lui fallait. Elle serait son nouveau trophée rare._

_Il ne comptait naturellement pas passer sa vie avec elle, ni avec aucune autre d'ailleurs, mais elle ferait partie de son tableau de chasse, cela il s'en fit la promesse. Rien ne restait longtemps inaccessible pour l'Héritier._

_._

_Et une semaine plus tard, après avoir enchaîné dîners et longues promenades afin de la convaincre, il avait enfin fini par être invité chez elle. Rufus Shinra gagnait toujours._

_._

_Le lendemain matin, il s'était réveillé avant elle, la contemplant dormir un bref instant avant de se rappeler à l'ordre. La nuit avait peut-être été agréable mais il ne voulait pas s'attacher, pas être faible et s'était juré de partir avant qu'elle ne se réveille. _

_Il souleva doucement la couette et un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant accrocha son regard. La jeune femme portait une chaînette de cheville et à cette chaînette était attachée une matéria d'un rose soutenu qu'il ne connaissait pas. _

_Il examina la petite bille en veillant bien à ne pas y toucher pour ne pas la réveiller. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une matéria mais il ignorait laquelle. Il prit une photo avec son PHS afin de se renseigner plus tard._

_Il s'habilla promptement, toujours sans un bruit et au moment de reprendre sa veste, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux papiers qu'elle avait laissé traîner sur la table basse. Elle lui avait dit son nom tout au début mais il l'avait oublié, ne se rappelant que de son prénom et de ses courbes harmonieuses, son nom étant vite devenu plus que secondaire dans son esprit._

_Ambre Zevakin._

_Zevakin…_

_Cela lui rappelait quelque chose… Il fronça les sourcils et se dépêcha de sortir avant qu'elle ne se réveille, l'entendant déjà remuer sous la couette._

_Il avait aussitôt rappelé Tseng, le Turk saurait sûrement le renseigner._

_-je vais vous envoyer une photo de matéria, cherchez à quel sort elle correspond…et cherchez aussi tout ce que vous trouverez sur Ambre Zevakin…Ambrosia Zevakin pour être exact, de Balamba (2)…_

_._

_Le Turk fit bien son travail, comme à son habitude, et avant la fin de la journée Rufus avait eu réponse à ses deux questions._

_Le soir-même il avait attendu Ambre chez elle avec un volumineux bouquet de roses blanches parfumées, lui demandant avec un sourire taquin : _

_-tu pensais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi après la première nuit ?_

_._

_~Fin Flash-back~_

_._

Parfois, le hasard faisait bien les choses…

Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis ce temps là et il avait bien failli tout perdre mais maintenant elle était endormie à ses côtés. Il regarda un moment son visage avant de passer son bras autour d'elle et il finit par s'endormir à son tour. Tout se passerait bien, tout se passerait comme prévu…

.

0

oOo

0

.

J'écoute attentivement la respiration de Rufus qui finit par ralentir et se faire plus profonde, et une fois assurée qu'il s'est endormi j'ouvre grands les yeux.

C'est quoi cette matéria rose à laquelle il pensait ? Où est passée cette chevillère ?

Je secoue la tête, il est plus que probable qu'elle ait été brisée pendant l'accident si je la portais à ce moment.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de revisualiser la scène.

_Il me regarde dormir et fixe cette matéria avec attention…Non, il ne sait pas à quoi elle sert…_

Je me concentre avec tant de force que je sens les prémices d'une migraine foudroyante arriver et des tâches rougeâtres dansent devant mes yeux mais je n'arrive pas à en savoir plus.

Bouse de chocobo !

C'était probablement juste une matéria décorative. Je suis incapable de me servir d'une vraie, je suis fichue de me mettre le feu avec une matéria brasier toute simple (oui…mes cheveux en gardent un mauvais souvenir).

Il est peut-être plus émotif que ce qu'il veut bien montrer, qui sait si cette chevillère ne lui rappelle pas des souvenirs ? Peut-être est-ce lui qui me l'a offerte ?

.

La fatigue me saisit et je finis par laisser échapper un bâillement et tandis que je m'endors une certitude froide et implacable me prend, me nouant douloureusement l'estomac.

_Rufus émotif…c'est tout aussi probable que Rufus gentil…_

* * *

(1) Libre à chacun d'imaginer ce qui lui convient, pour ma part je voyais un truc genre wind's wreck de myuu, une amie m'a suggéré aussi river flows in you de Yiruma (mais je trouve que ça colle moins ou c'est peut-être juste mon goût prononcé pour les trucs déprimants qui me fait dire ça)…bref, libre à vous quoi :-D

(2) Balamba : petit village balnéaire vivant principalement de la pêche dans la région de Costa del Sol, oui oui, le nom a été cherché très loin -) pas d'autre inspi, donc juste un clin d'œil à ff8 et un –a en plus parce que…je sais pas, ça sonne bien ^^

* * *

_**Voilà voilà...**_

_**En espérant que cela vous ait plu !**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite et bonnes révisions/bonne chance à ceux qui passent des exams en ce moment ! ^^**_


	13. Chapter 13

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla et bla**

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et qui la suivent :-)

Un merci tout spécial à Kageno Koibito et Lunagarden qui m'épaulent chacune à leur manière mais les deux avec une grande patience ^^.

.

**Lunagarden** : la prudence n'est pas vraiment son fort certes, comme on a pu/peut/pourra le remarquer ;) bisouilles ma belle

.

Musiques du moment : sleep dealer –the way home / eagles- hotel California (rien à voir mais juste envie de l'écouter, that's it.

.

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

-12-

Je me tourne, me retourne et finis par ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil darde quelques rayons timides à travers un ciel voilé. Où suis-je ? Je mets quelques secondes à resituer la grande chambre claire dans laquelle je me trouve.

Ah oui, _chez nous_.

Je m'étire longuement, faisant craquer quelques articulations et je considère le lit vide avec soulagement. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait huit heures mais Rufus est déjà debout, ce qui m'arrange. Au moins il n'aura pas pris le café au lit tout nu ce matin !

Je me frotte les yeux et finis par me décider à me lever pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Ce qui semble être encore une journée banale va bientôt prendre un tout autre tournant.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Mais pour l'heure je prends tranquillement mon thé. De ma place j'entends Rufus parler à quelqu'un. J'écoute distraitement en jouant avec les miettes sur la table de verre tout en grattouillant la nuque de Dark Nation quand d'un coup, mon sang se fige dans mes veines ! Cette voix.. !

J'interromps mon geste, encore aux trois quarts endormie mais ce que je viens d'entendre me fait l'effet d'une douche froide et me tire instantanément de ma torpeur.

Cette voix, je la reconnais. Une voix agacée, qui parle rapidement, du genre de celles qui commandent, qui ordonnent et qui ne discutent pas.

Une voix dont les tonalités graves et modulées riment avec alcool, cigare et corruption, vous voyez le truc ? Les voix des gros mafieux dans les films.

Mais c'est surtout la voix qui avait prononcé le mot mystère qui m'échappe toujours. Bouse de chocobo, je l'ai pourtant sur le bout de la langue.

.

Je me lève avec une brusquerie qui manque de me faire trébucher sur Dark Nation et m'offre la liberté de venir trouver Rufus à son bureau. Il n'appréciera pas mais je m'en soucierai plus tard.

Je toque trois petits coups, le cœur battant à tout rompre et ouvre la porte sans même attendre de réponse, je me soucierai plus tard des bonnes manières.

La discussion stoppe instantanément et je croise le regard interrogateur de Rufus.

-un souci ? me demande-t'il

-non…

Tandis que je lui réponds, les joues en feu mais les mains glacées, je me tourne vers son interlocuteur, un type en costume bordeau qui semble être la version vieillie et XXL de Rufus.

J'ai pas tapé loin, il a le physique de sa voix le bonhomme.

.

Il me regarde d'un air agacé en tirant sur un cigare. Monsieur n'aime pas qu'on l'interrompe et sait le montrer.

Rufus me fixe toujours d'un regard inquisiteur qui me rappelle à la réalité.

-j'ai fait du thé, je me disais que vous en aimeriez peut-être, dis-je en bafouillant telle une écolière

En disant cela je me fais la remarque qu'il faut vraiment que je me penche sur une liste d'excuses plus convaincantes, je vous l'ai dit, moi et les excuses ça fait deux.

Shinra Sénior secoue la tête en soupirant comme si j'avais dit la pire bourde et s'attire aussitôt mon antipathie mais Rufus au contraire me sourit. Vous ai-je déjà dit qu'en dépit d'être un type bizarre son sourire est plutôt craquant lui ?

-ça ira Ambre. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te présenter mon père…

Le vieux marmonne des salutations incompréhensibles avec un air supérieur sans se donner la peine d'arrêter de fumer deux secondes pour me serrer la main et je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager.

.

-Sephiroth…

Minerva ! Le mot-magique vient de refaire surface dans ma petite tête !

Sans m'en rendre compte le mot m'échappe et les deux hommes se tournent subitement vers moi.

-Pardon ? demande Rufus en fronçant les sourcils

Je me mords la lèvre, il faut que je lui explique mais avant même que j'ouvre la bouche son père s'avance vers moi et me considère d'un regard vif.

-tu as très bien compris Fils, il me semble que ta fiancée a dit « Sephiroth ».

J'ignore pourquoi mais l'air semble se charger d'une certaine tension et je passe nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, exécutant une sorte de ridicule danse. La danse du cokatolis, voire même la danse du cokatolis qui aurait un petit besoin urgent. Minerva merci le ridicule ne tue pas.

Par la Déesse que ce type est impressionnant, il a le chic pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Il n'y a pas à chercher bien loin d'où Rufus tient ce côté autoritaire, le charisme en plus. Si vous connaissez les deux, reconnaissez que le plus jeune est tout de même sacrément plus sexy que son père ! Enfin, ressaisissons-nous, là n'est pas la question…

-Ambre, est-ce ce que tu as dit ? m'interroge Rufus sans tenir compte de son père qui ricane à présent

Je me tourne vers Shinra Sénior et le fixe droit dans les yeux, refoulant la crainte qu'il m'inspire. Nom d'une crotte de béhémoth, non, tu ne m'impressionnes pas Double Gras !

-je m'excuse Monsieur, j'ai reconnu votre voix, je vous ai une fois entendu à la clinique. Vous parliez avec Rufus, je ne comprenais encore rien, j'entendais juste les sons sans pouvoir les associer à un sens. Je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre mais un mot m'est resté en mémoire, ce mot, « _sephiroth_ ». Je l'avais oublié mais il m'est revenu en vous voyant. C'est quoi au juste ?

.

J'assiste à un curieux mais très bref échange de regards entre Rufus et son père et je jurerais que le coup d'oeil de ce dernier comportait une nuance de défi.

-eh bien, explique-lui Fils, ordonne le père sans prendre la peine de me répondre.

.

Rufus semble gêné et je me sens d'autant plus confuse, ce n'était pas dans mon intention de le mettre mal à l'aise face à ce type détestable. C'est bien la première fois qu'il semble tant déstabilisé et il est pourtant bien loin d'être particulièrement impressionnable.

-nous en parlerons plus tard, quand nous serons seuls, me répond-il en jetant un regard de glace à son paternel.

-et pourquoi pas maintenant Fils ? souligne insidieusement ce dernier

Le prince de glace toise son père avec une franche animosité à présent et à son regard la phrase de Guevan prend tout son sens.

_« ce genre de types, si tu te les mets à dos.. »_

Oh Minerva non, vaut mieux pas…

-Sephiroth était un de nos Soldats 1ere classe, commence Rufus

-Un excellent membre, le meilleur de tous, cela vous rappelle-t'il quelque chose ? poursuit son père en me dévorant du regard

-Non, ça devrait ?

Je ne vois pas ce qu'un soldat devrait m'inspirer, à part éventuellement la crainte mais ma réponse tire un rire gras suivit d'une quinte de toux au gros bonhomme.

-peut-être devriez-vous voir une photo, je suis certain que cela vous rappellera quelques souvenirs, me répond le père avec un sourire hautain.

.

Par la Déesse, ce type m'inspire un dégoût viscéral inexplicable et c'est sans réfléchir que je réplique, plus pour effacer son sourire méprisant de sa face que pour répondre quelque chose de sensé. Je me rendrai compte plus tard que j'aurais mieux fait de laisser mon impulsivité de côté et que pour une fois le vieux avait dit un truc sensé mais là, dans l'immédiat je rêvais de lui faire avaler son cigare. _Le lui faire bouffer après le lui avoir enfoncé dans les yeux, _pour être exacte. Tout ce qu'on veut mais lui rabattre son caquet de type qui croit qu'il a un jour pondu le monde en se réveillant.

.

Je tente de ravaler mon énervement comme je peux mais je sens pulser une veine dans ma tempe droite, je sais que bientôt je ne tiendrais plus et c'est d'un ton cinglant que je lui réponds.

-Présentez-le moi et on sera fixés

-cela risque fort d'être quelque peu difficile jeune fille, commence Shinra Sénior d'un ton impérieux

-et pourquoi ça ?

-Ambre, Sephiroth est mort en mission, intervient Rufus d'une voix posée mais froide

-_Disparu_ en mission, plus exactement, croit utile de préciser son père.

.

Deux images se superposent simultanément dans mon esprit. Le cœur de ce que je reconnais comme étant un réacteur à Mako. Un ancien modèle, pas un dernier cri comme ceux de Midgar. Non, un des plus vieux comme on en voit dans les campagnes, je le reconnais parce qu'il y en a un semblable près de Balamba mais celui-ci est niché dans des montagnes abruptes et enneigées.

Il y a quelque chose de lugubre, l'atmosphère est glaciale, elle sent la mort, la déchéance. Il y a des endroits comme ça où sans raison particulière on ne se sent pas bien, et bien c'est exactement ça. Il y a un truc malsain ici…

.

Et comme en filigrane par-dessus, je vois un village ravagé par les flammes. Leur crépitement grave résonne à mes oreilles mais il n'y a pas que ça, des gens hurlent de terreur, d'autres de colère. La fumée envahit tout, elle est si épaisse que certains villageois tombent au sol à peine ils sortent de chez eux. L'air est brûlant, comme collant, je sens son souffle qui m'engloutit. Dans quelques secondes mes vêtements vont se retrouver carbonisés contre ma peau. Par réflexe, je lève mon bras et respire au creux de mon coude. Mes yeux me piquent et larmoient, je respire de plus en plus mal cet air torride et nauséabond, la fumée me prend à la gorge, me faisant tousser.

Minerva, une angoisse proche de la terreur primitive me saisit.

_« Cette fois tout est fini… »_

. .

0

oOo

0

.

La voix de Rufus résonne soudain très au loin.

-Ambre ?

Je cligne des yeux deux ou trois fois, revenant peu à peu à la réalité qui empeste aussi la fumée mais uniquement du cigare de Double Gras.

-est-ce que…est-ce que sa disparition a quelque chose à voir avec un réacteur ? Ou un village en feu ?

Les mots ont franchi mes lèvres avant même que je n'en saisisse le sens, mais qu'importe. Shinra Sénior me considère d'un regard mauvais avant de répondre d'un air supérieur et pompeux qui lui sied à merveille.

-Ce genre d'informations est strictement confidentiel jeune fille

Mais ce n'est pas sa réaction qui m'intéresse. Rufus me fixe avec insistance et mal dissimulée sous la froideur de son regard d'acier, je jurerai distinguer de la crainte. Encore un coup d'œil et son expression est redevenue parfaitement neutre et lisse mais pour une raison que j'ignore je l'entends très nettement maudire mentalement Hojo.

De la crainte ?!

De quoi un homme comme Rufus pourrait-il bien avoir peur ?

.

0

oOo

0

.

Je quitte le bureau sans un mot de plus, m'éloignant de son ambiance pesante, j'ai envie d'être seule. Non, pas juste _envie_, j'ai _besoin_ d'être seule, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à cette petite entrevue.

Sephiroth, un Soldat disparu.

Alors c'est tout ?

Mon mot-magique, ce mot qui m'a tant réconfortée, apaisée, ce n'est que le nom d'un Soldat disparu ?

Je refoule mes larmes et bien vite l'abattement cède sa place à la colère. O Minerva, c'est injuste, et stupide. Aussi stupide qu'un bagrisk.

Je pensais tenir quelque chose, un élément de mon passé mais non, ce n'était qu'un mot parmi tant d'autres, ça aurait pu être « casserole » que ça n'aurait pas eu plus de sens.

Maintenant le mot-magique qui ne l'est plus me laisse un goût amer. C'est ce que je craignais le plus, je ne me rattachais qu'à du vent.

Tout va bien aller, tu parles ! Mes illusions viennent d'être balayées comme un jeu de carte et au lieu de trouver des réponses je ne trouve que de nouvelles questions…

Il faut que j'en apprenne plus, je veux savoir, je _dois_ savoir.

.

0

oOo

0

.

-Ton excès de confiance en toi te perdra Fils, déclara Shinra Sénior avant de tirer une longue bouffée de cigare

-Abstiens-toi de me donner ton avis, souffla celui-ci

-Mais que croyais-tu ? tu pensais pouvoir la garder dans une tour en verre ? Qu'elle ne sache rien ? Tôt ou tard elle se posera des questions et en posera autour d'elle, tu le savais non ?

-Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu penses !

-tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu veux jouer le grand mais tu n'es encore qu'un gamin ! Je te connais par cœur, tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas vu clair à ton petit jeu ? Tu penses que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à t'accrocher à cette fille ? La déchéance, voilà où te mèneront tes actes irréfléchis…et tâches de tenir ta langue à l'avenir, elle n'a pas à être au courant de ce qui se passe à la Shinra ! Business is business ! Il me semble te l'avoir déjà suffisamment répété !

-tu crois vraiment connaître mes raisons ? répondit Rufus, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le cuir de son sous-main tandis qu'un sinistre sourire apparut sur son visage, aussi bref qu'un éclair.

-elles sont plus qu'évidentes Fils…conclut Shinra en secouant la tête.

.

Ce que Shinra Sénior ignorait alors, était que les raisons de Rufus pourraient surtout le mener lui à sa perte. Ces actes étaient loin, _très loin_ d'être irréfléchis mais Shinra n'avait jamais été très objectif concernant son rejeton et l'avait souvent bien trop sous-estimé, ne se doutant pas du machiavélisme, peut-être héréditaire, de sa chère tête blonde.

.

Une fois son père parti, Rufus laissa échapper un soupir en se frottant les tempes. Par la Déesse comment Ambre pouvait savoir pour le réacteur et l'incendie ?

Ces affaires ont suffisamment été étouffées pour ne pas réapparaître au grand jour et voici que celle qui devait être la dernière au courant en savait déjà trop…

_Schizophrénie…tu parles, quel foutu incapable …_ pensa-t'il sombrement

Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance... Le temps pressait maintenant mais il savait aussi mieux que personne que la précipitation était mauvaise conseillère…

.

0

oOo

0

.

Une fois Double Gras dégagé, Rufus me rejoint au salon et m'entoure les épaules de ses bras et cette fois je n'ai pas le cœur à le chasser. Je n'ai pas le cœur à grand-chose pour être honnête et je me sens nauséeuse des visions précédentes. Ces visions beaucoup trop vives pour n'être que des images et j'entends encore les crépitements des flammes au loin.

-ça va ? demande-t'il d'une voix douce

-je me suis raccrochée à ce mot tu sais, j'étais convaincue que c'était quelque chose d'important. Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher et il me semblait que ce mot ouvrait des possibilités, tu comprends ? que j'allais enfin me rappeler de choses importantes

-je comprends, mais tu m'as moi, je suis là pour toi, tu le sais ? Il faut penser à l'avenir et non au passé Ambre, c'est la seule façon d'avancer…

La façon qu'il a de dire ça me met mal à l'aise et je me sens ingrate, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Comment lui expliquer que même s'il est là j'ai tout perdu ?

Que me reconstruire prendra du temps ?

Que je ne suis même pas certaine de refaire cette nouvelle vie avec lui ?

Que j'ai même plutôt la conviction que ma vie est loin de lui, loin de la Shinra, loin de tout ça ?

Non, ces choses ne peuvent pas s'expliquer et même si elles le pouvaient, son regard perçant me rappelle qu'il ne vaut mieux pas trop en parler.

Je repense d'un coup à Guevan qui se passe l'index sur la jugulaire.

_« ce genre de types, si tu te les mets à dos… »_

Je m'empresse aussitôt de répondre avec un magnifique sourire dents-blanches numéro un aussi artificiel que les poitrines des femmes que j'ai pu entrevoir sur les photos de soirées.

-oui bien sûr, et je t'en remercie

.

Rufus resserre son étreinte et je pose ma tête contre son épaule, mais ce contact m'étouffe plus qu'il ne me réconforte et bien vite je m'agite.

-Arrête de te creuser la tête, mon père a dit ça comme ça. Tout le monde sait qui est Sephiroth, il est connu dans le monde entier, les médias le surnommaient la Légende, précise Rufus

-pourquoi ai-je retenu son nom si ce n'est que ça ?

Il secoue la tête et se passe une main dans les cheveux, geste qu'il affectionne quand quelque chose l'agace.

-la science regorge de mystères Ambre, tu t'es bien rappelée du rire de Heidegger, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas retenu ce nom.

Son explication est plausible mais me semble bancale…

_Il y a autre chose Rufus, mais quoi ? _

.

Nous restons un long moment ainsi, sans dire un mot mais il suffit que je voie l'air grave qu'a Rufus pour savoir qu'il réfléchit. Je prends une profonde inspiration et me décide à poser les questions qui me brûlent les lèvres depuis la conversation dans le bureau. Puisque le Soldat disparu semble être un sujet tabou, tentons le reste.

-c'était quoi ce village en feu ?

-un village en feu ?

Il sait très bien de quoi je parle mais feint de façon plus que convaincante l'innocence et je suis certaine que ce petit truc est bien rôdé chez lui.

-j'ai vu un incendie dans un village, c'était horrible, tout brûlait, les gens hurlaient et couraient ou tentaient de s'enfuir avant de s'effondrer. Je crois que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le réacteur…

Rufus a un petit rire supérieur et me regarde comme s'il allait expliquer quelque chose de très simple à un enfant particulièrement stupide.

-les réacteurs ne peuvent pas prendre feu ainsi…

-il n'y a pas eu d'accident de ce genre quelque part ?

-Non Ambre, tu as sûrement dû te rappeler je ne sais quel reportage sur la guerre de Wutaï, c'est la seule explication plausible… dit-il d'une voix plus dure

-C'était tellement vivant comme vision, bien trop pour n'être qu'un souvenir lointain…et ça ne ressemblait pas à Wutaï, c'était un petit bled paumé entouré de montagnes escarpées avec…

-Ambre ça suffit ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler mais il n'y a pas eu d'incendie ! M'interrompt brusquement Rufus en se relevant.

Son regard est maintenant aussi sombre qu'un ciel se voilant de nuages orageux et je me tais sous la surprise.

C'est la première fois qu'il _hausse_ la voix. Il n'a pas vraiment crié mais sa voix a pris des insufflations menaçantes tout aussi convaincantes que s'il l'avait fait.

Mais il me cache quelque chose, je le sens et je le scrute d'autant plus.

De la colère mais aussi de la crainte… Très furtive mais non moins présente.

Le masque de l'ange commençait tout juste à se fissurer.

_De quoi as-tu peur Rufus par la Déesse ? Que veux-tu me cacher ?_

.

0

oOo

0

.

Cette nuit encore, le docteur Polgrim ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne dormait plus ou mal, d'un sommeil agité, entrecoupé de rêves de kidnapping ou encore d'yeux trop luisants qui le fixaient dans le noir.

Il payait cher l'orgueil d'un autre qui s'était cru plus fort que la nature et chaque jour sa conscience le lui rappelait.

.

Ambre avait beau être rentrée chez elle sans trop de séquelles au vu de la gravité de son accident il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir et de se poser des questions.

Quelle serait la suite à long terme ?

Quels étaient les réels effets de la Mako ?

.

Il était devenu sombre, aigri et bien souvent il finissait la soirée en compagnie de son ami muet le whisky.

Il ne dupait personne et parmi ses supérieurs la rumeur avait vite circulé qu'il faisait un gros surmenage. Ce n'était jamais très bien vu un médecin réputé qui finissait par craquer.

.

Encore aujourd'hui son Chef l'avait convoqué et il n'en menait pas large. Mal rasé, ses yeux cerclés de noirs, il empestait l'alcool qu'il avait éclusé la veille.

-Polgrim, entre nous, vous avez besoin de repos ! Vous avez passé là des mois intenses, vous êtes en train de craquer mon vieux. Les rumeurs vont vite et peuvent briser une carrière vous savez, vous avez fait un boulot exceptionnel sur la fiancée Shinra et ça personne ne le niera, mais maintenant, prenez-vous des vacances, faites-vous oublier le temps de vous refaire…

C'était un conseil mais dit sur le ton sans appel d'un ordre.

.

Polgrim tritura ses volumineuses mains qui avaient sauvé tant de vies. Il devait parler.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança, d'une voix encore pâteuse.

-ouais, Shinra, parlons-en de la gamine…il ne se passe pas un jour sans que j'y pense…

-Comment ça ? demanda son supérieur en lui adressant un regard sévère par-dessus ses petites lunettes carrées

-j'ai donné mon feu vert pour la Mako, mais nous ne savons pas les répercussions à long terme, qui sait ce que cela pourra provoquer ?

-le Département scientifique étudie toutes ces choses, le Vice-Président n'aurait pas pris de risque avec sa propre fiancée, Polgrim. On envisage d'ailleurs d'utiliser la Mako pour d'autres patients, ce serait une grande avancée ! Vous l'avez vu de vos yeux, quelles étaient ses chances de survie ? et encore plus de marcher à nouveau ?

Polgrim secoua la tête et fixa son chef d'un œil lugubre.

-Rufus Shinra a volontairement fermé les yeux sur ce qui le dérangeait. Me demandez pas pourquoi, impatience ou conviction j'en sais rien et c'est pas mes affaires mais ces injections ont eu des répercussions et continueront d'en avoir.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-je veux en venir au fait qu'on a injecté un produit qui se trouve peut-être être un poison à une jeune femme qui n'a pas eu le moindre choix…et on continue à le faire, elle en aura sûrement à vie.

-Polgrim, je vous stoppe directement, vous ne pourrez rien faire contre Shinra. Ces types décident et nous appliquons, vous vous aventurez en terrain extrêmement glissant. Je vous le répète, prenez vous des vacances, partez au soleil et oubliez tout ça. S'il doit y avoir des conséquences et bien ils assumeront, vous l'avez sauvée, votre rôle s'arrête là. Elle peut déjà être heureuse d'être en vie et de marcher, beaucoup de patients ont des traitements à vie, c'est ainsi.

-Je ne crois pas non. Vous parlez déjà d'utiliser la Mako pour d'autres patients, mais avez-vous eu accès aux études sur ce produit ? Aux effets que cela entraîne ? Je n'ai eu accès qu'à une toute petite partie des infos par le Professeur Hojo, mais son avis est biaisé, il semble convaincu que la Mako est une pure merveille et chaque être vivant se révèle être son terrain de jeu. Je peux pas partir sans savoir Chef ! Si vous devez bosser avec ce produit, demandez des études poussées faites par notre labo et laissez-moi y jeter un œil, je vous en prie.

.

Son supérieur le considéra gravement derrière ses petites lunettes, il avait encore besoin d'être convaincu.

-j'en dors plus Chef, mais je vous jure que si je peux jeter un œil à une vraie étude sur le sujet vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. Je me ferais oublier le temps qu'il faudra. Je rêve de revenir à ma vie tranquille, emmener la gamine monter à dos de chocobo et écouter The Smashin' Dumbapple toute la journée avec un bon bouquin et c'est ce que je ferai, croyez-moi

-eh bien… je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais notre labo fait déjà quelques études à ce sujet…Polgrim que les choses soient claires, je veux bien vous laisser y jeter un œil mais promettez-moi de vous tenir tranquille et de vous reposer…

.

0

oOo

0

.

Rufus retourna à son bureau et se dirigea vers le coffre.

Oui il était temps d'avancer.

Il en sortit une petite boîte ouvragée qu'il garda un moment dans la main.

Cette simple boîte contenait tous ses espoirs.

Il se sentit stupide (même _faible_) de dépendre autant de quelque chose d'aussi anodin du moins en apparence et pourtant il tenait là sa chance.

C'est ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début.

A une autre époque, dans une vie qui lui semblait lointaine à présent il avait fait d'autres choix et à la façon dont avaient tourné les choses, il se promit de ne pas retomber dans le panneau.

Il réfléchit un peu à la situation et une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit…

Envoyer Ambre à Costa del Sol retarderait quelque peu ses plans certes mais au moins cela serait moins risqué. Mieux valait tard que jamais comme on dit.

Midgar se trouvait être trop dangereuse pour elle, trop de connaissances qui risquaient de parler, de poser des questions, trop de rivalités.

Il n'y avait pas prêté plus attention avant mais la petite entrevue avec son père le lui avait rappelé. Autant jouer sûr.

Et gagner.

Bien sûr.

.

Il croqua un cachet de calmant qu'il fit passer avec une rasade de liqueur et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Minerva que c'était épuisant de contrôler ses pensées, surtout avec cette garce qui faisait tout pour tenter de les percer à jour.

Néanmoins il afficha un sourire convaincant sur son visage et se hâta de se rendre au salon.

.

0

oOo

0

.

-un incendie dans un village ?

Louisa fronce les sourcils tout en m'appuyant un pansement là où elle vient de piquer avec l'aiguille. Minerva merci c'est elle qui est venue faire mes injections aujourd'hui, cela tombe à pic (sans jeu de mot pourri).

-oui, un petit patelin de montagne, le genre avec un nom imprononçable, ça ne vous dit rien ?

J'agite le pied avec nervosité, il n'y a pas grand monde à qui je peux poser des questions alors par la foutue Déesse pourvu que Louisa puisse m'apporter quelques réponses, et vite, car Rufus peut débarquer à tout moment.

-je suis désolée, ça ne me dit rien…

-et un accident avec un réacteur ? il n'y a eu aucun fait divers de ce genre dans un petit village ?

Cette fois elle me jette un regard inquiet et son sourire s'empreint de quelque chose qui ressemble fortement à de la pitié.

-non, ça ne me dit rien. Est-ce que vous avez à nouveau eu des…

« _visions _»

Elle pense fort le mot mais n'ose le prononcer pour autant et il n'est pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Je lui inspire de la crainte mais puis-je vraiment lui en vouloir ?

Crotte de béhémot, tout le monde est persuadé que je deviens zinzin, est-ce que j'ai l'air de me promener avec un entonnoir sur la tête ?!

.

Je m'efforce de garder un ton calme, me montrer hystérique ne ferait que renforcer ses doutes et entre nous je ne pourrais pas le lui reprocher.

-Il y a eu un truc important, j'ignore quoi exactement mais quelque chose de grave et ça a un lien avec un réacteur et un incendie. Et aussi un soldat disparu, un certain Sephiroth, lui vous devez le connaître non ?

Cette fois elle semble défaillir et me relâche subitement le bras comme si j'avais dit un horrible juron.

-Oui bien sûr, tout le monde a connu le Général, notamment pour ses exploits lors de la guerre de Wutaï

-qu'est-ce que vous savez de plus sur lui ?

Louisa repense à son mari et je me mords les lèvres, allons, ce n'est pas le moment de s'écarter du sujet.

-je ne fais pas partie de son fan-club si c'est votre question, je n'aime guère tout ce qui a trait à la guerre de Wutaï …

-qu'a dit la presse à son sujet ? il paraît qu'il a disparu

-disparu ? Les journaux ont partout annoncé sa mort en mission, il y a même eu des funérailles officielles. Une grande cérémonie avec défilé militaire, hommages et autres…

_Des funérailles ?!_

_Shinra Sénior a pourtant bien insisté sur le fait qu'il soit « disparu » et non « mort » comme Rufus l'avait dit…_

Louisa me pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, me tirant momentanément de mes pensées.

-Si vous avez des questions sur le Général vous devriez voir avec son fan-club, Silver Elite, ils sauront sûrement vous renseigner.

Son fan-club ? Sérieusement ? Ce gars était à ce point adulé ?

Louisa me jette un dernier regard quelque peu inquiet avant de s'en aller.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Rufus revient au salon et semble calmé, il sourit même..

Mais Minerva….ce sourire…je jurerais que c'est le même que le fameux soir du plateau. Ce pseudo-sourire victorieux.

Je secoue la tête…_idioties_…

-Excuse-moi pour avant, je suis un peu stressé ces temps, beaucoup de travail tu sais et..et je m'inquiète pour toi… explique-t'il

Je le fixe sans répondre, tentant de percer cet azur éthéré.

_Non Rufus, tu n'es pas inquiet pour moi, tu l'es pour toi… pour quelle raison je l'ignore…_

-Il va de soi que nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps pour nous retrouver, il serait naïf de croire que du jour au lendemain tout serait arrangé, n'est-ce pas ce que tu penses Ambre ?

Ca alors …il est sérieux ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se mette à ma place…

Ou plutôt qu'il tente de me faire gober qu'il se mette à ma place car il n'en est rien.

Il pense à lui bien avant de penser à moi…

-Si…

_Si tant est que les choses puissent s'arranger un jour…_

-S'il te faut du temps, tu en auras…Que dirais-tu d'aller t'installer quelque temps à la Costa del Sol ?

-Costa del Sol ?

_Costa del Sol ?!_

_Est-ce qu'il…est-ce qu'il est sérieux ?_

-tu as toujours adoré la mer, cela te ferait le plus grand bien. La plage, le soleil, les palmiers…et tu serais loin des tracas de la capitale…qu'en dis-tu ma chérie ? répond-il avec un sourire rayonnant que je qualifierai de craquant si ce n'était pas dans de telles circonstances.

.

0

oOo

0

**.**

En apparence, tout le monde semblait tranquille : Polgrim était rassuré de savoir qu'il pourrait jeter un œil à de vraies études sur le sujet, Rufus pensait avoir la situation parfaitement en main en expédiant Ambre au soleil quelque temps.

Mais sous l'apparence lisse se préparait la tempête, les roulements sourds grondaient déjà mais qui y prenait garde ?

Chacun avait ses doutes, ses craintes mais aucun ne les laissait alors paraître, mais n'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons tous ?

Vivre en équilibre précaire sur un mince fil comme des funambules ? Pourtant tôt ou tard le balancier tangue…

Ambre, elle, aurait pu en dire quelque chose si vous le lui aviez demandé car à cet instant le balancier commençait à sérieusement basculer entre ses mains, manquant de la faire tomber dans le vide à tout instant…

* * *

**_Et voilà…_**

**_Si vous avez trouvé ce chapitre bof bof, j'avoue que moi aussi mais n'ayant pas réussi à faire mieux et ben faudra s'en contenter ;-P_**

**_La suite (et mieux) pour bientôt !_**

**_Bonne journée semi-ensoleillée et bon week-end prolongé ! :)  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas, bla bla bla, no money bla bla bla…**

* * *

Et voilà la suite !

Merci à vous qui passez par là et un spécial thanks à **Kageno Koibito** et à **Lunagarden** ^^

**Lunagarden **: ça devait arriver tôt ou tard -) et oui, le moment n'était pas le mieux choisi en effet ^^ mais au moins ça lui aura mis la puce à l'oreille -P

Musiques du moment : misconception-myuu / bittersweet-myuu

Bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

-13-

Mon estomac se noue douloureusement et je sens les battements de mon cœur accélérer.

_Il veut m'éloigner…ce ne sont pas mes tracas qui te préoccupent mais bien les tiens Rufus…_

-je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, _mon chéri_…

Petit haussement de sourcil étonné de sa part.

-pas une bonne idée ? et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que si je pars je ne garantis pas que je reviendrais…

_Aussi simple que ça mon cher…_

Son attitude et sa tendance à tourner les choses selon que cela l'arrange ont réveillé un petit démon en moi et ce petit démon m'a l'air _joueur_…

_Téméraire_ même…

Mais en attendant veillons à ce que ce ne soit pas _suicidaire _non plus…

-si je m'habitue trop au soleil et à la plage il sera très difficile de me faire revenir dans la grisaille de la capitale tu sais…

Je précise pour me justifier en me rendant compte de ce que je viens de dire, mais vous pensez bien que Rufus n'y croit guère.

Un court instant il reste parfaitement immobile comme s'il venait de se prendre une gifle, ce qui est peut-être un peu le cas en effet et mon petit démon s'en délecte.

Puis il braque un regard dépourvu de toute chaleur, de toute bonne intention, de toute_ humanité _vers moi et affiche un rictus cynique qui se veut être un sourire.

Il affichera exactement la même mine quand il pointera un couteau juste sous mon œil droit, menaçant de le faire sauter tel une bille.

Mais ça bien sûr pour l'heure je l'ignore encore.

-Comme tu voudras Ambre… conclut-il simplement

_« Foutue garce »_ pense-t-il

_« Maudit enfoiré calculateur » _je lui réponds mentalement tout en lui renvoyant un sourire aussi sincère que le sien.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Rufus fonçait à toute allure à bord de son puissant cabriolet dans les rues de Midgar, effrayant bon nombre de passants et frôlant de près l'accident en brûlant un feu rouge.

Foncer à travers la capitale au volant de son bolide lui donnait l'illusion de reprendre le contrôle et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin présentement.

Il sentait l'air frais décoiffer ses cheveux et cela lui fit le plus grand bien.

Comment avait-il pu croire que les choses pourraient être simples avec Ambre ?

Est-ce qu'une seule fois les choses avaient été simples entre eux ?

_~Flash-back~_

_Ambre dormait déjà profondément, un plan de table gisant sur le lit à ses côtés et il ressentit un pincement au cœur. _

_Il la regarda dormir, plus que jamais elle ressemblait à un ange, ses cheveux clairs encadrant son visage si paisible._

_Mais ce soir encore il n'avait pas été là, trop occupé avec les histoires du bureau et une fois de plus elle s'était endormie seule._

_._

_Puis il y avait eu tous ces repas pris sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, ces soirées à dormir chacun de son côté, ces reproches au début exprimés puis petit à petit silencieux._

_Quelle ironie…_

_Il y avait eu un temps où il avait eu droit à ses belles paroles mais où il les entendait sans les écouter vraiment, pensant qu'il était bien au-dessus de ça. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça._

_Et puis les choses avaient changé et il était devenu faible._

_A cause d'elle. _

_Au moment où il aurait aimé les entendre elle ne les prononçait plus._

_Chaque jour leur couple se désagrégeait un peu plus et pourtant lui y croyait toujours, convaincu que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe._

_Mais elle leur avait porté le coup fatal. Elle s'était bien jouée de lui allant jusqu'à s'arranger pour lui planter le couteau dans le dos au moment où lui-même était certain de l'aimer bien malgré lui._

_…_

_Il se rappelait encore exactement comment le soleil brillait ce matin-là et déformait les ombres sur le comptoir, rendant chacune d'elle démesurée._

_Il se rappelait comment elle s'était tournée vers lui, le regard assassin, pas désolée pour un sou. Et soudain, dans la lumière crue du petit matin, il la vit telle qu'elle était. Beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer. Elle menait la danse et il était le faible dans cette histoire. Comment n'avait-il pas vu cela avant ?_

_-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, avait-elle répliqué froidement_

_-et qu'est-ce que je crois à ton avis ?!_

_Elle n'avait pas tout de suite répondu, buvant une gorgée de thé pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité et un instant il avait été tenté de prendre la tasse et de la balancer contre le mur en face, de tout faire pour faire disparaître cette nouvelle lueur de défi qui brillait dans son regard. Puis elle avait sorti cette sentence d'un ton catégorique…_

_-crois ce que tu veux, finalement c'est bien égal. Regarde-nous… Un couple ? Laisse-moi rire… Ne vois-tu pas que c'est fini entre nous ? Qu'il n'y a plus rien ?_

_._

_Il s'était tenu au comptoir, ne sachant que répondre sur le coup. Les pensées se mêlaient dans sa tête mais les paroles ne prenaient pas forme. Pour la première fois il se trouvait pris au dépourvu._

_S'il l'avait pu, il lui aurait alors dit…_

_Dit qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu que les choses puissent prendre cette tournure nouvelle et si inattendue mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait fini par s'attacher à elle._

_Il lui aurait expliqué que finalement ces histoires de matéria, de présidence, d'Avalanche, de Turks… tout ça en devenait presque secondaire._

_Foutue Déesse, autant être honnête, il lui aurait dit que ces histoires étaient totalement secondaires. Que ce qui comptait réellement maintenant c'était elle. Elle et uniquement elle._

_Comment en était-il arrivé à ce lamentable état de dépendance ? Difficile à dire, progressivement peut-être, ou peut-être était-ce ainsi dès le début, couvant au plus profond de lui telles d'ardentes braises…_

_Mais peu importe…_

_Il lui aurait dit à quel point il aimait sa présence auprès de lui lors des soirées, même si elle s'y ennuyait copieusement. Qu'il aimait la savoir à ses côtés, apportant une touche de douceur et de légèreté quand ils se foutaient de son père ou encore de Heidegger, Palmer et les autres, leur donnant des petits surnoms et se chuchotant quelques ragots au creux de l'oreille ici et là au cours de ces interminables dîners._

_Il lui aurait dit qu'il aimait la petite fossette qui se creusait sur sa joue droite quand elle souriait ou encore sa vision si « naïve » de la vie à croire que le monde était tout blanc ou tout noir, que les gentils gagnaient et que les méchants payaient un jour. _

_Il lui aurait expliqué que lui ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de la « gentillesse ». Que depuis tout petit on lui avait appris qu'il y a les dominants et les dominés et qu'il avait tout intérêt à faire partie de ceux qui dirigent. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là._

_Il lui aurait expliqué aussi qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser il n'était pas le méchant de l'histoire, qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'être. Disons qu'il n'avait juste pas mesuré l'ampleur des conséquences de ses actes, de ses paroles._

_Il lui aurait expliqué qu'il avait été éduqué dans les reproches et la compétition exacerbée et qu'il la pensait plus solide. Qu'il n'avait pas pensé que sa carapace à elle était bien plus fine que la sienne à lui et que si elle savait parfaitement se montrer froide et inaccessible elle était en réalité beaucoup plus fragile, beaucoup plus sensible._

_Que même s'il l'avait blessée, il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle leur laisse encore une chance d'arranger les choses entre eux._

_Et qu'il l'espérait de tout cœur, car maintenant plus que jamais il avait la certitude de vouloir faire sa vie avec elle._

_Mais les mots ne vinrent jamais, ils étaient restés bloqués à l'état de pensées fugitives et immatérielles et il s'était contenté de se passer la main dans les cheveux, la regardant se lever._

_Le soleil jetait toujours des rayons blafards dans la cuisine et les ombres qu'il avait alors sous les yeux lui semblaient monstrueuses._

_Une simple phrase pouvait ruiner un univers et plus que jamais il s'en était alors voulu de sa faiblesse._

_Voilà à quoi s'était résumée leur foutue histoire, un pathétique chassé-croisé et elle avait osé vouloir le laisser tomber alors qu'il envisageait enfin avec le plus grand sérieux leur mariage, convaincu que finalement, en dépit de tout (et surtout de ses convictions à lui qu'il ne se laisserait jamais enchaîner à qui que ce soit) elle pourrait être la femme de sa vie._

_Foutue faiblesse… _

_~Fin Flash-back~_

_._

Rufus serra les mâchoires, il détestait repenser à tout ça. De toute façon il était fort maintenant.

Ambre fragile et sensible ?

Quelle blague…

Quant à croire qu'il aurait encore pu arranger les choses entre eux, il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était comme de croire au Chocobo Noël (1).

Elle avait décidé pour eux et il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, ou du moins pas à _ce moment-là. _

Mais la roue tourne comme on dit.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Je profite de l'absence de Rufus pour me précipiter dans son bureau. Je dois aller voir à quoi correspond ce fameux fan-club Silver Elite, dont Louisa a parlé. Si j'en sais plus sur ce Soldat, j'en saurai plus sur l'incendie.

J'ignore où cela pourra me mener mais le fait que Rufus me cache la vérité me suffit pour avoir envie d'en apprendre le maximum possible.

L'écran de l'ordinateur s'allume tandis que je me pose mille questions.

Pourquoi la Shinra a-t'elle organisé des funérailles pour ce Soldat alors que le Vieux tout Puissant sait lui-même en personne qu'il est_ disparu_, et non _mort_ ?

Peut-être que quand un soldat est porté disparu depuis un moment on le dit mort ? Surtout si ce soldat était un héros aux yeux de tous, cela ferait tache d'admettre que c'est un déserteur…

Oui ça doit être ça.

Mais pourquoi un type considéré comme une légende déserterait ? Surtout maintenant que la guerre est finie ?

_Peut-être précisément parce que la guerre est finie en fait…_

Mouais, ça peut se tenir, mais cela ne m'aide pas concernant le réacteur et le village. Et c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ?

.

Je relève la tête et regarde l'écran avec un soupir d'autant plus long que je me rends compte que l'ordinateur est protégé par un mot de passe.

_Evidemment…_

Avais-je vraiment cru une seconde que l'enfoiré parano qui vit ici aurait pu laisser quoi que ce soit sans protection ?

Je pianote quelques mots de passe au hasard, sa date de naissance, la mienne, celle de notre rencontre, puis des choses plus farfelues comme « j'aime les slips kangourous » « Rufuskingofgaia » et j'en passe mais rien n'y fait et je dois me reconnaître vaincue par cette stupide foutue machine.

Je tape du poing sur le bureau et considère Dark Nation qui me regarde d'un air placide.

-si tu pouvais parler et venir me dire le mot de passe ce ne serait pas de refus…tiens je te donnerai même une tartine à la gelée de pommesotte en échange, qu'en dis-tu ?

Et une seconde je crois follement qu'elle va me répondre.

Mais non, les panthères (même celles qui possèdent une tentacule sur la tête) ne parlent pas et elle se contente de s'étirer longuement.

En désespoir de cause j'en viens à tester mon truc sur elle, qui sait si à défaut de parler elle ne peut pas penser ?

.

0

oOo

0

.

En matière de pensées, le Docteur Polgrim aurait eu bien des choses à dire mais il se tenait silencieux, assis au fond de son fauteuil aux coussins tout avachis qu'il n'aurait changé pour rien au monde. Au grand dam de sa femme quand elle vivait encore avec lui.

Il passa les pages avec une certaine fébrilité, l'alcool circulant dans ses veines accentuant encore un peu le tremblement de ses mains.

-Par tous les Dieux…murmura-t'il

Il ignorait ce que le Vice Président Shinra avait en tête mais il devait informer la gamine de ce que lui savait et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'il saisit le téléphone tandis qu'il ouvrit un flacon de calmant de l'autre, croquant trois comprimés à la fois. Il aurait besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair et le faible souffle d'air du ventilateur tournant au ralenti dans la lourdeur ambiante ne suffirait pas.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Polgrim bascula la tête en arrière, un goût aigre encore en bouche. Pourvu que la gamine l'écoute, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui ferait un très bon accueil…

Et si elle le prenait mal, rien ne garantissait qu'elle n'en réfèrerait pas directement à son fiancé. Qui lui en ferait de même à ses gros bras qui enlevaient les petites filles.

Avant de se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux faire marche arrière, on décrocha et la voix de Ambre lui parvint.

Son intonation à peine interrogatrice lui fit mal au cœur, car il n'appelait pas pour lui conter fleurette.

-Docteur Polgrim ? Comment allez-vous ?

Il prit son souffle et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Ambre, êtes-vous seule en ce moment ? Si non, éloignez-vous de quiconque, nous avons à parler…

-je suis seule Docteur, tout va bien ?

Il entendit le soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix mais ne pouvait se résoudre à la rassurer pour autant. Elle avait assez entendu de mensonges et il était grand temps qu'enfin quelqu'un lui révèle la vérité.

-rejoignez-moi au 7ème ciel d'ici une demi-heure

-pardon ?

Il eût un rire amer en comprenant sa bourde, le voilà bien arrangé si elle pensait qu'il lui faisait des propositions tendancieuses.

-c'est un bar du secteur 7, dans une demi-heure Ambre

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle ne réponde, de peur qu'elle ne l'assaille de questions et du coup de peur de perdre le peu de courage qu'il avait pu réunir pour prendre le risque de l'appeler.

Mais la machine était maintenant lancée et il ne ferait pas marche arrière.

.

0

oOo

0

.

-bon, et bien comme tu ne coopères pas je sors boire un verre avec le Docteur Polgrim. Tu m'excuseras ma chère, mais tu n'es pas très conciliante, il y a des sortes de félins qui savent parler tu sais… finit par annoncer Ambre à Dark qui la suit du regard tandis qu'elle se lève

.

La panthère émit un petit jappement auquel la jeune femme répondit par une petite grattouille à la base des oreilles. Dark Nation grogna une nouvelle fois et la jeune femme retira alors sa main en la réprimandant gentiment.

.

Curieux humains, elle venait de lui poser des questions mais ne prenait pas garde aux quelques réponses que Dark pouvait lui apporter.

Car si la panthère ne savait pas le code de session de son maître elle savait en revanche qu'il y avait un quelque chose de spécial qu'il gardait dans son bureau et elle savait aussi que ce curieux objet était en réalité à la jeune femme et non à Rufus. Si elle pouvait lui montrer, la jeune femme serait sûrement heureuse et si elle était heureuse, Dark était sûre de se voir récompensée en tartines à la gelée de pommesottes.

Mais la jeune femme ne comprit pas le message et la gronda pour son mauvais caractère, interprétant à tort les grognements.

Et déjà elle quittait le bureau, l'air soudain soucieuse.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Je déboule telle une furie dans le petit bureau attenant au parking où se trouvent les agents de sécurité et y trouve Reno en train de montrer quelque chose dans un magazine.

A peine me voit-il arriver qu'il referme précipitamment sa revue (dont la couverture ne laisse pas grand place à l'imagination concernant le contenu) et tente de la dissimuler parmi le fouillis du bureau, l'air de rien.

-le 7e ciel vous connaissez ?

Je lui lance en arrivant.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes avant de me faire un clin d'œil appuyé.

-j'dois prendre ça comme une proposition ?

-un ordre, et magnez-vous, vous avez exactement …-je regarde ma montre- 22minutes pour m'y conduire, et à cette heure-ci avec le trafic, bon courage

Reno rigole comme si j'avais dit une bonne blague et je dois me retenir de le secouer afin qu'il se bouge.

-22 minutes, les doigts dans le nez, Miss VP

.

\- au fait, qu'est-ce que vous allez vous fourrer dans un troquet des taudis ? me demande Reno en prenant un virage si serré que les pneus crissent sur le sol en fumant.

Je me retiens au siège avant et manque de peu de me cogner la tête contre la vitre tant il roule comme une vraie brute. Je sens mon estomac faire des 8 et espère juste ne pas dégobiller partout.

-contentez-vous de rouler par la Déesse et évitez de nous tuer en passant…

-z'inquiétez pas, je gère, pas comme ces blaireaux qui sont pas foutus de tenir un volant…

Il lance ça sans réfléchir et aussitôt je croise son regard dans le rétroviseur.

-j'disais pas ça pour vous hein, finit-il par dire pour se justifier

-allez vous faire foutre et votre conduite avec !

Je réplique avec humeur, espérant de tout cœur être bientôt arrivée et entière si possible.

Minerva, la prochaine fois j'exige que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui d'autre !

La furie rousse s'arrête enfin dans un nouveau crissement de pneu.

-z'y êtes, faut faire le reste à pieds, saurez trouver ?

-je trouverai déjà ! Le prix des pneus sera déduit de votre prochaine paie !

-yo ! 14 minutes à ces heures c'est un record, devriez plutôt me remercier ! Hey attendez, je dois poireauter là ?

Je claque la portière en guise de réponse et c'est d'une démarche mal assurée que je m'avance.

Le quartier semble glauque, les bâtisses faites de matériaux de récupération hétéroclites, l'air est lourd et vicié… j'ai du mal à croire que le Docteur Polgrim m'ait donné rendez-vous dans un tel endroit mais je m'avance vers la bâtisse aux panneaux clinquants « Texas Beer » (2).

.

0

oOo

0

.

Je m'installe à la table la plus proche du juke-box et surveille l'entrée, un peu anxieuse. Le bar est quasiment désert à cette heure, il y a juste un gars qui cuve sa piquette au bar.

_Pourquoi le Docteur me donne-t'il rendez-vous ici ? _

Je tente de me rassurer comme je peux, s'il avait quelque chose de grave à m'annoncer il m'aurait convoqué à son bureau pas à ce bar miteux.

C'est probablement juste une petite rencontre de courtoisie pour prendre de mes nouvelles… _Non, ce n'était pas de la courtoisie, sinon il n'aurait pas eu ce ton au téléphone…_

Soudain Polgrim arrive, il jette des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui et je le salue d'un geste de la main.

Le pauvre n'a pas l'air très bien et cela confirme mes craintes. Au téléphone il semblait fatigué mais à le voir on dirait un type qui a complètement craqué. Il est débraillé, ses cheveux habituellement soigneusement peignés sont ébouriffés et il a aussi bonne mine qu'un zombie qui aurait eu la gastro.

_Par la Déesse, Docteur…_

Un truc tourne pas rond. A peine assis il se penche vers moi et me parle à voix très basse.

-est-ce que vous êtes suivie ? Des Turks sont-ils venus avec vous ?

Je secoue la tête avec surprise.

-Non calmez-vous, je suis venue seule, comme vous me l'aviez demandé mais que se passe-t'il Docteur ? Êtes-vous souffrant ?

Il semble à peine plus à l'aise mais ne cesse pour autant de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui et je regarde avec crainte ses mains agitées de tremblements.

-ne faites plus vos injections, souffle-t'il

Je me redresse avec étonnement.

-quoi ?

-vos injections, elles contiennent de la Mako vous savez. Médicalement vous n'en avez plus besoin Ambre, cette saloperie ne vous sert à rien sinon à vous rendre dépendante. Vous pensez en avoir besoin mais vous n'en avez plus besoin en réalité.

Je reste bouche bée quelques secondes, ayant du mal à comprendre.

_Par la Déesse…_

-la Mako ? comme…ce qui alimente la ville ? Mais le professeur Hojo passe régulièrement, il dit que j'en ai encore besoin, je ne comprends pas bien Docteur

-ce serait trop long à vous expliquer mais ne prenez plus ces produits et…et je suis navré de vous dire ça mais méfiez-vous de votre fiancé. J'ignore ses raisons mais le professeur Hojo est un scientifique de la Shinra qui a fait de nombreuses expériences sur le sujet, pas toutes très reluisantes j'en ai peur. Il n'est pas digne de confiance et votre fiancé est bien placé pour le savoir. Vous devez me croire Ambrosia !

_Ne pas faire confiance à Rufus ? Voilà autre chose…_

Une petite part de moi souffle de soulagement d'être enfin prise au sérieux d'un très agaçant air « _je te l'avais bien dit _» mais ce n'est pas rassurant pour autant, loin de là.

-Hojo semble fou mais c'est un professeur réputé Docteur…quel intérêt aurait-il… et Rufus ?

Polgrim ne répond pas à ma question et se relève déjà.

-je ne peux pas vous parler plus, je suis navré, croyez-moi Ambre, je ne peux pas, ma petite fille… Stoppez les injections, c'est la seule chose que je puisse vous conseiller.

-Attendez deux minutes !

Je me lève et lui attrape le bras pour le retenir.

-Docteur est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur un accident de réacteur ? un incendie ? ou encore la disparition d'un certain Sephiroth ?

Mais il ne m'écoute déjà plus et sans un mot il s'éloigne comme il est venu, nerveux, sans cesse à vérifier à droite et à gauche.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Tifa faillit laisser tomber le plateau qu'elle tenait à la main quand elle entendit les paroles de la jeune femme.

_Incendie_

_Réacteur_

_Sephiroth_

_._

La femme qui venait de parler semblait jeune, à peu près son âge, mais elle affichait à présent un air grave qui la faisait paraître plus âgée. Il lui semblait qu'elle lui était lointainement familière. Oui elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu cette fille quelque part mais sans savoir dire où. Dans tous les cas elle ne devait pas venir d'ici, elle portait des habits trop soignés pour être des taudis.

-votre jus de pommesotte, annonça Tifa

-servez-moi plutôt une liqueur, j'en ai besoin…répliqua la blonde

Tifa s'exécuta et l'interrogea tandis qu'elle la servait.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez Nibelheim ?

La jeune femme tourna vers elle un visage étonné.

-Nibelheim ?

_._

Nibelheim ?

Je fixe la serveuse et aussitôt la tête me tourne.

_Des maisons à colombages, la place du village avec son château d'eau… Et plus loin un vieux manoir. La jeune femme en a peur, on raconte qu'on y fait toutes sortes d'expériences là-bas. De toute manière elle sait par son père qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à la Shinra._

_Je relève la tête et voit aussitôt les montagnes qui nous entourent._

Des montagnes escarpées et enneigées…

Et presque aussitôt j'ai la certitude qu'il y a là quelque part un vieux réacteur…

.

-vous êtes de Nibelheim ?

-j'y ai grandi, répond simplement la brune mais son regard est insistant

-est-ce qu'il y a eu un accident avec le réacteur ?

Je lui demande alors, mon cœur s'affolant dans ma poitrine.

-qui êtes-vous ? réplique-t'elle avec méfiance en resserrant les poings.

-c'est une longue histoire…mais je crois qu'il y a eu quelque chose de grave dans votre village et si c'est le cas je dois le savoir, je vous en prie…Connaissez-vous Sephiroth ?

La serveuse regarde autour d'elle et finit par prendre place sur le tabouret face à moi, là où le Docteur Polgrim se tenait un peu plus tôt.

-Expliquez-moi qui vous êtes et je verrais si je peux vous aider, annonce-t'elle

.

C'est ainsi que je fais la connaissance de Tifa et en quelques minutes je lui explique brièvement qui je suis (ou _pense être_, tout en évitant soigneusement de lui parler de mon lien avec la Shinra bien évidemment), mon amnésie et ces souvenirs d'un village en feu, d'un vieux réacteur et ce nom qui revient sans cesse me hanter. _Sephiroth_.

Je ressens le trouble grandissant de Tifa, surtout à l'évocation de l'incendie et je me garde bien de lui donner les détails de mes visions mais je sais qu'elle les connaît pour les avoir vécus elle-même.

.

-je vous en supplie, je sais que tout cela vous touche mais que savez-vous exactement de cet incident ?

Tifa regarde un long moment la table de bois et je me demande si elle va parler quand elle prend parole d'une voix étrangement éteinte et distante, très en contraste avec l'attitude dynamique qu'elle avait lorsque je suis entrée dans le bar.

-Il y a effectivement eu un incendie, tout le village a été brûlé et…-sa voix s'étrangle un peu mais elle se ressaisit comme si de rien n'était- beaucoup de villageois ont péri.

-alors c'était bien un accident de réacteur ?

-Non, c'est Sephiroth qui a mis le feu au village, de rage. Il était fou furieux…

.

_Je revois l'incendie mais cette fois, en m'y penchant de plus près je constate que certains hommes ont été blessés, vraisemblablement par une arme tranchante, vu leurs profondes entailles._

_Je cours à travers les montagnes et arrivée au pied d'un réacteur, me penche vers l'un d'eux. Soudain une intense tristesse me frappe en plein cœur_

_-Papa…non !_

.

-Après quoi il s'est rendu au réacteur, je l'ai suivi mais il m'a blessée et je ne me rappelle ensuite plus de rien. J'ai été sauvée et amenée ici par sécurité mais tous n'ont pas eu ma chance, loin de là, poursuit Tifa

-j'ai entendu dire que Sephiroth avait disparu…

-on a annoncé officiellement sa mort. Mais on ne peut pas croire tout ce que dit la presse. La Shinra a évidemment tout fait pour ne pas ébruiter cette affaire.

-alors vous n'en savez pas plus ?

-Non, mais s'il était vivant ça se saurait, il était vraiment devenu fou. Les soldats ont dû finir par l'avoir.

Je repense au Fan-Club, inutile de se demander si Tifa en fait partie…

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?_

.

0

oOo

0

.

Reno joua encore un moment avec son PHS puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Que faisait-elle si longtemps ?

Savait-elle au moins se battre ? Et si elle avait fait une mauvaise rencontre dans les taudis ?

Ou même au bar, qui sait si des types douteux n'avaient pas cherché à l'ennuyer ?

_Yo, si c'est le cas Mister VP ne me le pardonnera jamais…_

Il réfléchit deux secondes et décida qu'il préférait se mettre Ambre que Rufus à dos. Elle bouderait au pire, en revanche Rufus, lui, saurait lui faire payer.

Il traversa donc les taudis, indifférent aux insultes qui fusaient de la part de certains en voyant son costume de Turk et il débarqua au bar.

_Un bar miteux sans même une strip-teaseuse, pas de bol mon vieux…_

.

Ambre discutait avec une jeune femme au décolleté plus qu'avantageux duquel il mit quelques secondes à détacher son regard.

-yo, z'avez fini ? demanda-t'il

La serveuse le regarda avec étonnement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

-ohh…on a pas été présentés, Reno des Turks, je viens chercher Mâdâme qui a pas daigné me laisser d'heure… -il se tourna alors vers Ambre sans se soucier pour autant des regards assassins des deux femmes- c'est bon, on peut rentrer ?

-il me semblait vous avoir dit d'aller vous faire foutre ! répliqua la blonde

-attendez, vous êtes avec la Shinra ? interrogea Tifa incrédule les regardant tour à tour

-c'est une longue histoire mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Tifa ! répondit Ambre

-yo, z'avez à faire à la future Madame Shinra, c'est bon on peut y aller maintenant ? intervint Reno avec un geste d'impatience

Tifa jeta un regard profondément dégoûté à son interlocutrice.

-quand je pense que je vous ai fait confiance ! souffla-t'elle en les fichant à la porte

-Tifa ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Ambre se tourna vers Reno et faillit le gifler mais les réflexes du Turk la stoppèrent net dans son geste.

-calmez-vous ou je jure de vous balancer quelques volts ! Yo, devriez me remercier de me soucier de vous ! gronda le Turk

-vous remercier ? je ne vous ai rien demandé ! J'ai pas besoin de votre assistance pour sortir boire un verre, merci bien ! Retournez donc lire vos magazines pornos au lieu de m'em-HEY ! Vous faites quoi ?! Lâchez-moi !

Reno avait fini par porter Ambre tel un vulgaire sac à patate et traversa les taudis ainsi. Celle-ci lui roua le dos de coups mais il resta impassible, tout comme aux critiques qui fusaient à droite et à gauche, et il finit par la déposer (plus exactement la balancer) à l'arrière de la berline de la compagnie.

-je signalerai à Rufus la façon dont vous m'avez traitée ! pesta Ambre

-ouais c'est ça…et je lui expliquerai que j'ai dû vous récupérer alors que vous vous pochtronniez dans un rade des taudis.

-rhaa fermez-la… répliqua Ambre en balançant un gros coup de poing dans le dossier du siège de Reno.

.

0

oOo

0

.

La voiture avance et j'ai la tête prête à exploser.

De la Mako…

_« cette saloperie ne vous sert à rien sinon à vous rendre dépendante »_

Je n'y connais rien mais pourquoi Rufus ou Hojo aurait un intérêt particulier à m'en injecter si je n'en ai pas besoin ?

Cela n'a pas vraiment de sens…

_Cobaye…_

En tant que cobaye ? Mais cobaye de quoi ? Et pourquoi Hojo s'amuserait à tenter je ne sais quelle expérience sur la fiancée du Vice Président de la compagnie ? Il risquerait gros pour pas grand-chose…

Non, Hojo n'a rien à y gagner.

Rufus alors ?

_« je suis navré de vous dire ça mais méfiez-vous de votre fiancé »_

_« Rufus est bien placé pour le savoir… »_

Est-ce qu'il aurait ordonné de me donner de la Mako en connaissant alors qu'il savait que c'est controversé ? C'est ce que semble dire le Docteur Polgrim.

Et soudain une autre pensée me percute de plein fouet

_Et si Rufus avait précisément ordonné ses injections en connaissance de cause ? _

Soudain tout me revient, son attente à mes côtés, son inquiétude quant à d'éventuels résultats et améliorations concernant mon état, est-ce que tout ça c'était juste pour…du _cinéma_ ?

La voiture file et tandis que je vois les rues défiler sans les voir j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise.

Littéralement. Ce n'est pas qu'une expression et je retiens avec peine mes larmes, le souffle coupé, les poings si serrés que j'en ai mal aux doigts et je jurerais que quelque chose s'est brisé quelque part en moi.

Et une voix, froide, dure et implacable résonne dans ma tête, comme si c'était celle d'une nouvelle moi.

_Ce n'est pas la Mako, il veut me voir dépendante de lui…_

* * *

_(1)__Le chocobo Noël__…__Et bien on sait qu'ils fêtent Noël sur Gaïa (rappelez-vous le sapin dans BC) mais rien ne parle de Père Noël alors pour le fun pourquoi ne pas imaginer un Chocobo Noël tout mignon tout rouge qui vient amener les cadeaux aux petits enfants sages ? Mais si vous préférez imaginer Shinra Sénior ou Heidegger en père Noël libre à vous hein.. (ou encore Sephiroth ou Genesis en père Noël sexy…libre à vous aussi hein…) heum…j'ai l'impression que je m'égare là…_

_(2)__Me demandez pas ce que le Texas vient faire là, mais je vous assure qu'il y a des panneaux Texas au 7__e__ ciel, vérifiez si vous ne me croyez pas, c'est juste au-dessus du jukebox notamment_

* * *

**_En espérant comme toujours que cela vous ait plu ^^_**

**_A bientôt pour la suite et belle journée :-)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas, no money bla bla bla**

* * *

Un petit coucou et un grand merci à ceux qui liront ^^, bonnes vacances et bouse de chocobo pour ceux qui passent leurs exams, concours, oraux et autres joyeusetés du genre -) !

Un merci tout spécial à **Lunagarden** :-*

.

**Lunagarden : **Merci pour ta review ma belle -), moui, tout le monde en prend un peu pour son grade :-S. La voici la suite ^^

Musique du moment : Sail-Awolnation

* * *

-14-

.

_Rufus te rendre dépendante ? Mais dans quel but ? Regarde autour de toi, il peut avoir n'importe quelle nana en claquant des doigts, pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi se donner tant de mal et t'avoir attendu ?_

_« On s'en fout, depuis le début tu te méfies de lui, quitte-le ! »_ me répond l'Intraitable qui sommeille en moi.

_._

Je réprime un soupir et appuie ma tête contre la vitre dont la fraîcheur m'apaise quelque peu.

.

_Je dois le quitter, je dois le quitter, je dois le quitter…_

Ces 4 mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête comme un disque rayé tandis que Reno jure contre la circulation aux heures de pointe.

Quitter Rufus…en voilà une idée hein ?

_« Tu n'aurais jamais du rentrer pour commencer »_ me souffle ma petite voix d'un ton de reproche

Ouais..Bien sûr, et je serai allée où au juste ?

Non parce que les grandes idées c'est bien mais le concret c'est encore mieux.

Y a pas eu foule dans ma chambre d'hôpital et il n'est pas exactement le genre de type que l'on peut quitter _simplement_.

Un type entouré en permanence d'une horde de Turks à ses bottes ne peut pas se plaquer comme le premier venu à moins d'être suicidaire, or je tiens un peu à ma vie qui a déjà failli m'échapper.

Oh Minerva non, si je veux le quitter, j'ai tout intérêt à assurer mes arrières et à n'omettre aucun détail. Si j'en zappe un, vous pouvez être sûr que lui non, il n'en oubliera _aucun_.

.

Détail numéro un : cette histoire de dépendance à la Mako, je dois stopper cette saleté au plus vite.

Si le docteur Polgrim a raison, je vais devoir trouver un moyen de me sevrer…

Je lève les yeux sur le ciel gris et orageux tout en réfléchissant.

Il faut impérativement que ce soit Louisa qui vienne chaque jour, je lui fais confiance et à mon avis elle me croira si je lui explique dans les grandes lignes que je souhaite arrêter ces injections. Je la sonderai pour savoir jusqu'où je peux lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Exiger que ce soit elle qui vienne ne devrait pas être difficile non plus, les caprices sont un des avantages à être fiancée à un Shinra.

Ce simple nom donne accès à tout un tas d'avantages et les gens (pas _tous _comme j'ai pu le voir avec Tifa, mais_ la plupart_ ce qui est suffisant) sont prêts à se jeter ventre à terre devant vous pour vous servir. Je n'en ai pas abusé jusque là, pas _trop,_ du moins, juste quelques fois à l'hôpital pour exiger quelques oreillers supplémentaires et que la salle de rééducation soit privatisée quand j'allais y clopiner pendant ces interminables heures, avouez que c'est minime tout de même, donc je peux faire un peu ma précieuse, ce ne sera pas choquant.

« Exige et tu auras » comme me l'avait déjà si bien dit Rufus.

A cette pensée mon cœur se serre brièvement mais je me ressaisis, ce n'est pas le moment de me morfondre ou de pleurnicher.

D'abord réfléchir, et quand les idées lumineuses auront été débusquées de leur petite cachette, alors je pourrais pleurnicher autant que je veux.

.

Détail numéro deux : ne pas se laisser amadouer par l'enfoiré de glace.

Ca semble évident, il me suffit de repenser qu'il cherche à me rendre dépendante de je ne sais quelle saloperie pour ne pas me laisser attendrir par son air angélique, ses belles paroles et ses manières trop parfaites pour être honnêtes.

Pour la forme je vais lui demander des explications, naturellement, ne serait-ce que pour ma petite fierté de lui montrer que _je sais_.

Que je ne suis pas une de ces bonnes femmes peinturlurées qui s'expriment à grands renforts de « ho ho ho » « noon ? » « vraiment ? » en se posant une main sur la poitrine (refaite 9 fois sur 10, tout ça pour plaire à de vieux gros bonshommes plein aux as) comme si elles allaient faire une attaque en buvant leur thé.

Non, je les ai peut-être fréquentées à une époque mais il est exclu qu'on m'assimile à ça et je compte bien le faire comprendre à mon cher fiancé.

J'espère que tu en as bien profité Rufus car le temps où tu pouvais me prendre pour une imbécile est révolu. Fini. Terminé.

.

Détail numéro trois : prévoir où se planquer les dix prochaines années (au minimum).

Quitter Rufus est une chose mais il faut penser à la suite, je dois trouver un moyen de m'éloigner et de me faire oublier.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Reno qui sifflote un air monotone sans queue ni tête en se concentrant sur le trafique dense.

C'est rageant quand on y pense, j'ai des Turks juste sous la main qui pourraient me fournir tout ce qu'il me faut pour me faire une nouvelle vie (une nouvelle identité et une bonne protection entre autre) et pourtant je ne peux faire appel à eux.

Ouais, rageant, bouse de chocobo !

Tifa refusera de m'aider mais peut-être le docteur Polgrim pourra quelque chose pour moi. Je pourrais même demander à Guevan au pire, je sais qu'il avait un petit cabanon près de Kalm, je pourrais m'y installer le temps de me retourner et de réfléchir à la suite.

Ma grand-tante sénile il ne vaut mieux pas, elle pourrait être dans un beau pétrin et c'est trop évident.

Tout ceci m'amène au détail numéro 4 : je dois en apprendre un maximum concernant ma vie d'avant.

Si déjà je dois supporter l'enfoiré de glace encore quelque temps, rendons ça utile. Il faut à tout prix que j'en sache plus sur moi et je mettrais tout en œuvre pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Conscient ou non.

Je soupire profondément, élaborer des plans de fuite c'est exaltant un petit moment mais je suis encore sous le choc. Je me sens tour à tour glacée et pourtant il bouillonne en moi une colère noire.

Et d'un coup toute ma vision semble se couvrir d'un film gris et je me mords les lèvres avec force pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

.

_Je suis sur un petit chemin de montagne. D'où je suis je surplombe le village en feu et j'observe la fumée s'élever en tourbillons noirâtres vers le ciel. Il y a un pont devant moi et je sais qu'après le prochain virage je verrais le réacteur._

_Je lève les yeux au ciel et quelques cendres viennent se poser sur mon visage._

_Tout ici n'est que mort et destruction…_

_Quelle raison peut pousser un homme reconnu de tous à une telle folie meurtrière ?_

_Sephiroth…_

_Alors tu n'es qu'un assassin ? Un soldat déchu ? Encore un de ses hommes qui a sombré dans ses ténèbres personnelles suite à la guerre ?_

Je repense alors à la Mako et au Docteur Polgrim..

_La Shinra__nous mènera tous à la folie…_

Mais il y a aussi autre chose, une douleur sourde au plus profond de moi, un désespoir qui me torpille le cœur…

_Sephiroth…_

.

-Vous parliez de se « pochtronner »… finis-je par dire à Reno

Ce dernier me jette un regard interrogateur via le rétroviseur central.

-yo, z'êtes calmée ?

Calmée ?

Je suis _dévastée_, nuance… Un mélange détonant de colère, de dégoût et de découragement, voilà mon état. Mais calmée certainement pas !

J'essuie le maquillage qui a coulé sous mes yeux, me donnant l'apparence d'un raton laveur.

-y a pas une bouteille dans cette voiture ?

-si, _of course_, y a la gnôle grand luxe du patron, répond-il en me désignant un rangement dans l'accoudoir central

J'en tire une bouteille lourde et ouvragée remplie de liquide ambré.

Liqueur de pommesotte vieillie en fût de chêne, 12ans d'âge. La bouteille est encore pratiquement pleine et doit valoir bonbon. Parfait.

Une petite gorgée et le monde reprendra sa version couleur HD standard.

_A ta santé Rufus…_

-yo, devriez y aller mollo avec ça, c'est pas de la piquette de gonzesse ! intervient Reno

-contentez-vous de rouler…et ne vous arrêtez pas !

-et je roule pour aller où ?

Je hausse les épaules, le breuvage me brûle la gorge et je me retiens avec peine de tousser.

-peu importe mais ne vous arrêtez pas avant que je vous le dise

-yo, z'êtes peut-être pas au courant mais je suis pas chauffeur, j'ai du boulot, on nous a signalé un nid de kelzmelzer dans le secteur…commence le Turk mais il se tait soudainement.

Je crois qu'il a vu les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues, ou alors il a juste décidé de fermer sa bouche.

Peu importe…

Son silence me convient très bien.

Le morne paysage de Midgar défile, toutes ces tours grises, moches et tristes et petit à petit mon esprit s'engourdit…

.

0

oOo

0

.

-he oh, il faut vous réveiller…

Je sens qu'on me secoue l'épaule et je tente de me retourner, en vain. La tête me tourne et j'ai encore le goût écoeurant de la liqueur de pommesotte en bouche.

-Hey Miss VP ?!

.

Ouch…j'ai l'impression qu'un mog martèle comme un petit fou dans ma tête. Je regarde autour de moi et constate que je suis allongée sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

Combien de temps avons-nous roulé ? Je ne saurai le dire, mais ce que je sais en revanche c'est que j'ai abusé sur la gnôle grand luxe, ça, c'est une certitude.

Le mélange injections douteuses-liqueur n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée mais comme toutes les mauvaises idées, elle m'avait semblé pas mal sur le coup.

-quoi…. Dis-je d'une voix pâteuse

-on est au bercail Sleeping Beauty ! annonce Reno en m'aidant à me relever

Je titube et manque de m'étaler mais il me rattrape juste à temps et me remet sans délicatesse sur mes pieds.

-Nom d'un béhémoth, z'êtes complètement cuite, le patron va pas apprécier…

-je l'emmerde le patron…

Ma remarque tire un sourire en coin au Turk, assorti d'un petit haussement de sourcil.

-Ouais ben vous réglerez ça avec lui…conclut-il

Mais c'est vrai, je suis dans un état peu glorieux, je tiens à peine debout.

Reno me pousse dans l'ascenseur et je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir les étages défiler.

L'ascenseur monte et pourtant je me sens en chute libre.

.

0

oOo

0

.

-Aller, buvez ça, m'ordonne le Turk en me tendant un verre de soda où fond un remède.

Je prends le verre quand une voix me fait sursauter.

-Reno ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Rufus nous a rejoint à la cuisine et alors qu'il nous regarde tous les deux ses traits se durcissent.

-yo, ben j'vous laisse moi, Rude m'attend, annonce Reno en brandissant son PHS.

Rufus s'avance et me prend le visage d'une main, me forçant à lever la tête vers lui. Je tremble juste de le voir et les paroles de Polgrim me reviennent.

-mais dans quel état es-tu ? où étais-tu ?! demande-t'il sévèrement

-depuis quand tu te soucies de mon état, hein ?

Je repousse sa main de mon visage mais il se penche et renifle mon haleine.

-tu as bu ?! Ambre ?!

-oui j'ai bu ! J'ai bu ta liqueur hors de prix spéciale grandes occasions parce que tu sais quoi ? Ce soir c'est une grande occasion ! L'occasion d'aller te _faire foutre_ !

.

Il me fusille du regard tout en attrapant d'un geste mes poignets et je me débats tant bien que mal mais c'est sans peine qu'il m'immobilise, ce qui me fait le maudire d'autant plus.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite ! je lui crie à la figure en me tortillant

-Calme-toi ou je te donne une douche froide ! ordonne-t'il d'un ton impérieux

-une douche froide ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves ? Tu n'as rien de plus fort ? Comme une piqûre de je ne sais quelle saloperie ?!

Je le fixe droit dans les yeux, espérant le transpercer du regard mais il y semble totalement indifférent et c'est maintenant avec une mine interrogative qu'il me dévisage.

Cet air hautain et blasé me donne plus que jamais envie de le gifler.

-Génial, tu as l'alcool mauvais… Cela te fait dire n'importe quoi..

-je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je sais tout Rufus, TOUT !

-je refuse de discuter avec toi tant que tu es dans cet état Ambre… réplique-t'il calmement en me traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il est peut-être calme mais je sais qu'il réfléchit intensément aux explications qu'il va avoir à fournir et il a de quoi !

_Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça Rufus… !_

Je sens à nouveau une veine pulser à fleur de peau sur ma tempe droite et me débat frénétiquement mais il est plus fort que je ne le pensais car il m'immobilise sans peine d'une seule main, farfouillant une trousse à pharmacie de l'autre. Il en sort une matéria de soin et bientôt je me sens enveloppée d'une douce chaleur, mais cela ne suffit pas à me calmer pour autant, loin de là.

Cela a juste calmé le petit mog qui martèle à présent avec un marteau de mousse dans ma tête et je tente d'atteindre chaque partie de son corps qui est à ma portée de poing.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Rufus me conduit sans ménagement au salon et me fait asseoir sur le canapé beaucoup trop vaste pour nous deux.

-et maintenant j'attends tes explications…c'est quoi ces histoires ?! Où étais-tu ?! Je ne tolérerai pas ce genre d'écart de conduite de ta part, nous avons une réputation à tenir ! Regarde-toi, tu ne tiens même plus debout !

Notre _réputation_ ? C'est son seul souci ?

-Arrête deux secondes ! Tu te fous pas mal de mon état pas vrai ? Depuis le début tu fais semblant !

-de quoi parles-tu ?!

-Je t'ai dit, je sais tout Rufus, TOUT ! La Mako, Nibelheim, Sephiroth… l'unique chose que j'ignore c'est pourquoi tu me mens ainsi !

Il reste d'un calme à peine croyable, se contentant de hocher la tête comme s'il accusait le coup mais que quelque part il s'y attendait.

Ce n'était pas la réaction que j'attendais et je suis prise de court, m'interrompant net et me laissant finalement retomber sur le canapé tandis que les petits mogs s'acharnent toujours à marteler l'intérieur de mon crâne.

.

-je vois… seras-tu capable de m'écouter, vu l'état pitoyable dans lequel tu t'es mise ? Si oui, je suis prêt à répondre à tes questions.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Le voir afficher un semblant de sincérité est troublant mais il en faudra bien plus pour me déstabiliser. Je l'ai dit, détail numéro deux, ne pas se laisser amadouer.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

-pour te protéger, et j'en suis désolé. Si tu t'en sens prête alors maintenant je te dirais tout, est-ce ce que tu veux Ambre ? J'ai conscience d'avoir quelque peu…outrepassé mes droits…en refusant de répondre à certaines de tes interrogations. Mais je ne l'ai fait que pour ton bien et dans ton intérêt. Tu n'as pas de recul et j'ai voulu te protéger, peut-être trop, je le reconnais. Je ne veux que ton bien Ambre…

Il est presque convaincant et je tente de ne pas m'attarder sur son faux air d'ange.

_Ne pas se laisser amadouer…_

-alors pourquoi m'avoir fait injecter je ne sais quelle saloperie de Mako ? Le Docteur Polgrim pense que cela n'a aucun effet et que je n'en ai pas besoin, bien au contraire, que c'est même mauvais pour moi…alors pourquoi ?

Je garde volontairement la partie dépendance de côté. Ne jamais abattre toutes ses cartes d'un coup.

Rufus prend une profonde inspiration avant de répondre mais je ne capte aucune pensée particulière.

Ce type a le don d'être aussi hermétique qu'une huître.

-sais-tu dans quel état tu étais juste après ton accident ? Ton pronostic vital était sérieusement engagé, plus d'une fois ce cher Docteur Polgrim envisageait tout simplement de te laisser partir, affirmant que ta vie ne tenait plus qu'à ces machines dont tu étais entourée. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. C'était bien au-dessus de mes forces de supporter cette idée et à ce moment-là, l'unique personne à me soutenir dans mon idée de te sauver coûte que coûte était le Professeur Hojo. Ses études concernant la Mako lui permettaient de croire que cela pourrait arranger ton état. Bien sûr ce sont des traitements extrêmes et Polgrim n'était pas très enthousiaste préférant se conforter dans la médecine conventionnelle et les soins classiques. Pourtant c'est bel et bien la Mako qui t'a sauvée et je ne regrette rien mais cela coûte trop à Polgrim de le reconnaître. Il avait bien plus à gagner à prétendre que les traitements classiques t'avaient sauvée, ne serait-ce que pour s'attribuer tout le mérite et assurer sa réputation. Beaucoup de gens ont peur de la Mako tu sais, il n'est ni le premier ni le dernier… Alors est-ce que nous avons pris des risques ? Oui. Inconsidérés ? Non et si c'était à refaire je recommencerais sans hésiter. Quelle chance avais-tu de te réveiller un jour et de pouvoir reprendre une vie normale Ambre ?

.

La voix de Rufus me parvient soudain comme à travers du coton et je ferme les yeux, ressentant à nouveau cette sensation de chute libre jusqu'au creux de mon estomac.

.

_Rufus souriait, un verre à la main, savourant l'agitation qui régnait dans les bureaux. Le Vieux en devenait fou, voyant son royaume s'écrouler brique par brique, ce royaume qu'il avait mis tant d'énergie à construire et en un rien de temps tout s'envolait en fumée…_

_En fumée, on pouvait le dire. _

_Rufus eût un petit rire et savoura une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky hors de prix qu'il gardait habituellement pour les gros contrats. Il riait toujours lorsque Ana, livide et tremblante, ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau, sans même prendre la peine de toquer, chose inhabituelle et totalement inadmissible. Il s'apprêtait à lui en faire la remarque quand il vit l'air grave et sérieux qu'elle arborait en lui tendant le téléphone._

_-on ne vous a jamais appris à toquer ? Ana ?! Que se passe-t'il ?!_

_Il avait pris le téléphone et en quelques secondes toutes traces de joie ou de sourire s'effacèrent de son visage._

_Il avait couru dans le couloir, captant des regards étonnés malgré cette journée folle. Il avait foncé à sa voiture, s'y reprenant à deux fois pour démarrer tant ses mains tremblaient._

_(c'est impossible, ce n'est pas possible, juste une erreur, ils ont du confondre)_

_._

_Mais ils n'avaient pas confondu, il n'y avait pas d'erreur._

_._

_Il faisait largement nuit maintenant et l'infirmière de garde avait pris la relève, lui jetant de temps à autre un petit regard par-dessus ses petites lunettes rondes. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il attendait et il s'en fichait éperdument, le temps semblait de toute manière suspendu, arrêté dans sa folle course. _

_Oui le temps s'était arrêté à ce coup de fil ce matin et depuis il était dans l'attente, impuissant et plus faible que jamais. _

_Comment pouvait-on passer de l'extase la plus pure à ce sentiment de désolation si rapidement ?_

_-vous devriez vous reposer un peu Monsieur, ma collègue m'a dit que vous êtes là depuis ce matin, lui conseilla avec douceur l'infirmière en lui posant la main sur l'épaule._

_Rufus lui jeta un regard dénué de toute expression et se passa la main dans les cheveux._

_-vous savez le comble ? Elle détestait rouler dans Midgar, elle disait toujours…_

_Sa voix se brisa et il se prit la tête à deux mains._

_(pourquoi ? pourquoi aujourd'hui ? pourquoi elle ?)_

_L'infirmière revint vers lui, lui tendant un gobelet en plastique brûlant_

_-buvez au moins ça, vous en avez besoin_

_Il avait pris le gobelet mais le café avait refroidi sans qu'il y touche. Il le tenait toujours à la main lorsque le Vieux était venu, affichant une expression indéchiffrable et pour la première fois Rufus perçu en lui un vieil homme fatigué sous le masque de la puissance. Il s'était assis à côté de lui avec un soupir, croisant ses mains sur son ventre. Il resta un certain temps ainsi avant de prendre la parole d'une voix essoufflée et lasse de vieillard._

_-Dure journée hein ?_

_Rufus ignora la question et se leva brusquement pour aller à la fenêtre._ _Il en voulut à son Père de se montrer faible. Ils n'avaient pas à être faibles, sous aucun prétexte, n'était-ce pas ce qu'on lui avait toujours inculqué ? _

_Le Président n'insista pas_._ Il ne pouvait de toute façon rien pour son Fils. Rufus était fait de la même trempe que lui et il devrait se montrer fort. S'il n'en était pas capable, alors il ne méritait pas plus de considération qu'un bagrisk. S'il voulait vraiment diriger un jour c'était maintenant une occasion de le prouver, accuser le coup et se relever._

_Sur ces pensées hautement philosophiques, Shinra Sénior laissa donc son fils à son sort, ce qui dans l'absolu convint tout à fait à ce dernier et rentra chez lui se remettre de cette trop longue journée_

_Rufus regardait à présent les étoiles qui veillaient sur la ville dans cette froide nuit d'automne, le cœur et le ventre noués mais soulagé d'être libéré de la présence du vieux.._

.

_Plus tard cette même soirée, tandis que Shinra Sénior enfonçait avec béatitude son corps gras dans la mousse chaude et parfumée de son bain, le médecin ressortit enfin du bloc opératoire, l'air hagard, sa blouse trempée de sueur._

_-alors ? demanda précipitamment Rufus_

_-les séquelles seront importantes…nous ne pouvons pas encore nous prononcer…_

_Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, Rufus saisit l'homme par le bras, le regard fou._

_-comment ça pas vous prononcer ?! Il s'agit de ma fiancée ! Sauvez-la ! Nous..nous créons l'énergie, nous avons créée le soldat, nous avons créée la plupart des traitements qui existent aujourd'hui, on…on a même créée et fabriqué de toute pièces cette putain de ville, vous DEVEZ la sauver vous m'entendez ?_

_Le médecin retira sèchement son bras et toisa le jeune Vice-Président d'un regard de glace, les mâchoires serrées en une expression blasée._

_-une vie ne se sauve pas à coup de milliards ou de prise de pouvoir Monsieur le Vice-Président, tentez la prière, c'est à l'heure actuelle tout ce vous pourrez faire_

_._

_Au petit matin l'infirmière de garde lui secoua l'épaule tandis qu'il somnolait sur la banquette au tissu vert rêche du couloir surchauffé des services intensifs._

_-le Docteur vous autorise à la voir…_

_Rufus avait levé des yeux hagards et cernés vers elle, réalisant à peine ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Il se leva, hésitant et la suivit, soudain nerveux._

_L'impuissance le submergea à nouveau quand enfin il put la voir, si frêle avec toutes ces machines autour d'elle. Son visage était paisible et on aurait pu jurer qu'elle était juste endormie s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces câbles, ces écrans, ces bips et pire que le reste, tous ces bandages._

_Rufus repensa à ces derniers jours et conclut avec cynisme qu'alors qu'il avait voulu la punir c'était finalement elle qui le punissait maintenant, le faisant ressentir un désespoir et une douleur encore inconnues, émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties jusque là et à cette pensée son cœur se serra._

_(Faible, tu es un faible…)_

_Il avança précautionneusement et lui prit avec une infinie douceur la main._

_Et pour la toute première fois une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'il ferma les yeux._

.

0

oOo

0

.

Par la Déesse…

Est-ce ainsi qu'il a vécu les choses ?

Le vertige me prend et je me mords les lèvres avec force une nouvelle fois. Ce n'est pas le moment, pas maintenant, je n'en ai pas encore fini.

_Ne pas se laisser amadouer, par la Déesse, ne pas se laisser amadouer !_

-as-tu d'autres questions ? me demande-t'il

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs et me concentrer sur le présent.

Le passé attendra.

-Nibelheim…pourquoi as-tu voulu me cacher ce qu'il s'y est passé ?

Je le sens hésiter un bref instant et le doute se lit dans ses yeux.

-de quoi parles-tu ?

-L'incendie, Sephiroth…

Rufus me prend la main et penche la tête de côté.

Ahh super, le retour de la mine « _pauvre petite si stupide_ ».

-Ambre chérie, de quel incendie veux-tu parler ?

Cette fois c'est à mon tour de pencher la tête et de le regarder de travers.

_De quel incendie ?! _

-Euh..du gros, du genre de celui qui a détruit l'ensemble du village et tué bon nombre de villageois. Causé par Sephiroth d'après ce que j'ai compris, quand il a perdu la tête !

Rufus hausse à tel point les sourcils que bientôt ils vont quitter son front puis reprend sa détestable apparence habituelle et imperturbable à l'opposée du type effondré sur la banquette rêche du couloir du service de réanimation.

_Magnifique jeu d'acteur…_

-ma chérie, j'ignore qui t'a raconté de telles choses mais ce ne sont que des légendes inventées par le peuple… Il n'y a pas eu d'incendie à Nibelheim. Sephiroth y a effectué sa dernière mission, oui, et c'est là-bas qu'il aurait vraisemblablement disparu. Cela a marqué les esprits et chacun y est allé de sa petite version pour rendre l'histoire plus trépidante. J'imagine que c'est ce qui se passe quand quelqu'un de connu disparaît, les gens aiment trouver des explications fantaisistes pour entretenir le mythe. Incendie, crise de folie et autre en font partie mais au risque de te décevoir il est nettement plus probable qu'il se soit retrouvé pris dans l'une des nombreuses crevasses du Mont Nibel qu'autre chose.

Il a soudain un petit rire méprisant.

-Il y a bien des personnes qui s'imaginent qu'on pratique je ne sais quelles horribles expériences au manoir, des choses incluant des revenants et autres esprits-il lève à ce moment ses mains dans un parfait geste comique, imitant un fantôme, mais son regard n'a rien de drôle lui et est au contraire animé d'une petite lueur malsaine d'énervement-.

Certains poussent même si loin leur théorie du complot qu'ils s'imaginent que Nibelheim aurait été entièrement reconstruite et repeuplée par nos soins. Peux-tu t'imaginer quelque chose d'aussi grotesque ? Si tu veux mon avis, Avalanche ne sait plus quoi inventer pour tenter de nous faire perdre notre crédibilité.

.

Le monde se teinte à nouveau de gris et je dois réunir toute ma volonté pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Mes paupières se font de plus en plus lourdes et je sens ma cervelle peiner à réfléchir comme il se doit.

_Tu te reposeras plus tard ma fille !_

Ce que Rufus vient de dire me semble si énorme que je ne trouve pas quoi répondre sur le coup.

_Ce n'est pas si grotesque que ça Rufus, pas si toi tu cherches à me garder avec des saloperies qui pourraient me nuire…_

Non, ça ne peut pas être que des _histoires_.

J'avais Tifa sous mes yeux et j'ai vu de moi-même son trouble et ses souvenirs…

Sans compter ces visions que j'ai eu moi-même dans le bureau et dans la voiture.

Mais Minerva c'est vrai que la probabilité d'une ville entièrement reconstruite et repeuplée me semble _surréaliste_ sinon _impossible_.

La Shinra est puissante certes mais en arriver à ce niveau ce n'est plus du pouvoir c'est…

De la _folie_…et d'un niveau bien plus élevé que tout ce que l'on pourrait imaginer.

_Inconcevable _dans un monde rationnel.

Ce serait comme une brèche vers un univers où il n'y aurait plus aucun sens logique. Où l'eau pourrait brûler et le feu mouiller par exemple.

Un monde dément où tout pourrait arriver.

_Tout._

Non, l'unique explication plausible que je trouve c'est qu'il y a pu y avoir quelque chose à Nibelheim mais de moindre. Peut-être un incendie près de là où vivait Tifa ? Elle était toute jeune à l'époque, avec le choc ses souvenirs ont pu être erronés…J'en sais quelque chose dans ce domaine…

Il y a eu un incendie chez elle ou au village, son père a pu se blesser, même se battre avec un soldat, en même temps il y a le soldat légendaire qui disparaît dans la région et la boucle est bouclée.

Une petite partie (infime) de moi soupire de soulagement et se blottit dans ces explications comme dans une couverture chaude et moelleuse. Infiniment _rassurante_.

« _Et tes visions ? _» intervient immédiatement la nouvelle moi, indifférente à mes états d'âme et retirant ma petite couverture molletonnée mentale d'un geste sec.

Mes visions ? Elémentaire mon cher…

De ce que j'en sais mes visions se basent sur ce dont les gens se souviennent…elles peuvent donc être fausses non ?

_Influencées_…

_« Le jour où tu sauras ce qui est en train de t'influencer, peut-être pourrons-nous avancer »_ réplique l'Intraitable moi avec exaspération.

« _Et tes visions dans le bureau alors, et dans la voiture ? par quoi auraient-elles été influencées ?_ » Reprend-elle aussitôt

On parlait de Sephiroth, Rufus ou son père a très bien pu repenser à toutes ces histoires qui donnent du tort à leur société, ce serait logique non ?

Et dans la voiture…et bien…j'ai juste pu imaginer tout ça. Tout simplement.

Non, ce n'est pas logique, je dois le reconnaître. Ce que j'ai vu a du avoir lieu, c'était trop réel pour être des souvenirs de _croyances. _Je le sais, je le _sens_.

.

-donc il n'y a rien eu à Nibelheim ? finis-je par demander à Rufus, tentant de le sonder en dépit de la fatigue.

Ce dernier fait non de la tête et me relève le visage vers le sien. Je croise son regard d'acier et mon cœur fait à nouveau un bond.

-Nous pouvons nous y rendre si tu le souhaites, tu verras de toi-même. Ambre, tu n'as que peu de souvenirs de notre vie d'avant et je ne veux pas que tu sois troublée par de mauvaises choses, des personnes mal intentionnées qui profitent de ta faiblesse actuelle, est-ce que tu me comprends ? Je conçois que tu puisses m'en vouloir sur certains points mais je n'ai agi que dans ton intérêt. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi ma chérie, pourquoi te méfies-tu sans cesse ?

-Pourquoi je me .. ?!

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens tant je suis soufflée par sa question.

Cette fois je dois reconnaître qu'il me prend de court et je ne trouve rien à répliquer. Le vide total. Nada.

Sérieusement ?

Pourquoi je me méfierai ?

_Parce que tu me fais injecter des trucs douteux et que tu me mens sans la moindre peine peut-être…enfin ce ne sont que des détails mon cher_.

Mais lui dire « _parce que t'es un type glauque_ » n'est pas envisageable, ni « _parce que mon intuition me dit de me méfier de toi comme de la peste_ ».

Il trouverait de quoi se justifier et de toute façon je ne le croirais pas. Perte de temps inutile donc.

Non.

Il n'y a rien à répondre, circulez Messieurs-Dames. De toute façon j'ai la cervelle bien trop en compote pour discuter et l'écouter encore.

-je ne sais pas quoi te répondre…dis-je d'une voix blanche

-Alors ne réponds rien, murmure Rufus en me passant un bras autour des épaules.

_« rends toi sur place, va à Nibelheim et tu en sauras plus, il te l'a proposé, accepte et vas-y ! » _me glisse ma petite voix d'un ton complice.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Une migraine carabinée estompe peu à peu tout le reste et je ne ressens plus que de la fatigue. Fatigue physique mais surtout morale. Lasse de lutter dans le vent, lasse de me poser toutes ces questions, lasse d'écouter ces explications.

L'alcool, le remède et le soin engourdissent mes sens.

Mes paupières se rouvrent maintenant avec la plus grande difficulté dès que je cligne des yeux.

Je veux juste oublier un instant toutes ces interrogations en suspens. Je veux juste me poser deux minutes et croire à l'instant présent.

Et je me prends à rêvasser. Rêvasser et vouloir y croire.

Croire que ce qu'il me dit est vrai, me bercer de ces illusions éphémères et m'y complaire.

Croire qu'il n'y a pas toujours des monstres tapis dans l'obscurité et que parfois c'est bon d'espérer, d'avoir confiance.

_« Pourquoi te méfies-tu sans cesse ? »_

.

Rufus ne dit rien, se contentant de m'étreindre avec douceur et je n'ai pas la force de le chasser. Je me sens sombrer, dériver vers le sommeil, happée une fois de plus par un monde de ténèbres, lui si proche et si loin. La dernière chose que je vois, ce sont les photos de nous sur le piano, ces photos d'une autre époque où nous apparaissons si jeunes, si souriants, si _confiants_.

Cette vie ressemble à un décor en carton pâte, ni plus ni moins qu'un stupide décor de théâtre.

Suis-je réellement devenue _parano _?

Peu importe, je finis par céder à l'épuisement mais ma décision est prise…

_Je ne serais jamais dépendante de toi Rufus… parce que depuis longtemps mon cœur ne bat plus pour toi…_

-je suis désolée…finis-je par murmurer à voix basse

-désolée pour quoi ?

-pour tout ce gâchis…

.

0

oOo

0

.

Désolée pour tout ce gâchis…

Qu'il aurait aimé entendre ces mots avant. Bien plus tôt.

Désolée, elle pouvait l'être…

Rufus la resserra encore un peu contre lui, chassant ses pulsions qui lui ordonnaient de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l'instant, de lui briser la nuque, de la forcer à le supplier de lui pardonner.

Mais au lieu de ça il lui déposa un baiser avec douceur.

_Faible…_

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais force était de reconnaître qu'il pouvait être doux de succomber à la faiblesse parfois. Et à lire le désarroi que trahissait son regard avant qu'elle s'endorme, il n'était assurément pas le plus _faible_ dans l'histoire.

Après un tel tour de force, une telle habileté à répondre à toutes ces accusations et à réussir à la déstabiliser un tant soit peu, il estimait bien mériter une petite récompense.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Ambre avait fini par s'endormir contre lui. Rufus se leva le plus délicatement possible et la borda avec la fine couverture qui se trouvait là tout en remerciant mentalement Reno d'avoir glissé un somnifère dans le soda.

Qui sait sinon combien de temps elle lui aurait réclamé des explications ?

Et jusqu'où ?

L'avait-elle cru ?

Il le pensait…Mais il n'en espéra pas moins que d'ici demain elle aurait oublié une partie de cette conversation voire de cette journée. Pas _tout_, non, il était réaliste, mais une _bonne_ partie.

_Te revoilà dans la même situation détestable …_

_A devoir faire des choix lourds de conséquences…_

Sa mâchoire se crispa à cette pensée

_Non, la situation n'est pas la même car je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs…._

Mais chaque chose en son temps.

_._

Il se rendit à son bureau et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui tandis qu'il attrapait son PHS.

Il avait encore un petit coup de fil à passer et alors, enfin, il pourrait se reposer de cette longue et _éprouvante_ journée.

* * *

**_Voili voilou et tout bientôt la suite :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas, no money bla bla bla**

* * *

Oui, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ^^

A bientôt et en attendant, bonne lecture !

Musique du moment : Rosered- Gary Chang

* * *

-15-

.

Aux petites heures de la nuit, je regarde les ombres mouvantes que la lune projette dans la chambre.

Je suis réveillée depuis un bon moment déjà.

Tout ce que le mélange alcool-remède-sort de soin avait atténué jusque là me revient en pleine face et de pleine force.

Quelque chose me met en état d'alerte, de quoi je ne sais pas exactement mais le fait est là.

Je me retourne et vois Rufus dormir, les poings serrés, une mèche de cheveux barrant son visage.

Dans son sommeil il paraît si inoffensif, presque vulnérable mais une capsule de cyanure ne paraît-elle pas inoffensive elle aussi, du moins tant que l'on ignore quel poison elle cache ?

Minerva, ce gars est _flippant_, d'autant plus qu'il est sacrément doué pour rouler son monde dans la farine.

Ses paroles mielleuses, ses explications posées présentées comme des évidences, tout ceci ne m'émeut aucunement. Non, c'est un fossé de glace qui nous sépare.

Il pourrait me promettre la lune, le ciel et les étoiles, je n'y croirais jamais vraiment…

Et plus je le vois, plus j'ai la conviction que ma place est ailleurs et que je ne cesserai jamais de me méfier.

La méfiance est une carapace naturelle, un instinct de survie ravageur, que l'on développe quand on s'est retrouvée à deux doigts d'être transformée en pâtée pour dragons par un 36 tonnes_._

.

L'alcool me laisse un goût amer et un méli-mélo inextricable de désillusions et ma petite voix intérieure me glapit d'un ton moralisateur « _qu'attends-tu pour agir ? »_

Je me tourne et planque la tête dans l'oreiller pour la faire taire mais je peux me retourner autant de fois que je veux, je sais que je ne me prélasserais plus dans les bras de Morphée pour cette nuit, ni dans ceux de Rufus d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'ai repris pleine possession de mes capacités intellectuelles.

Je n'attends _rien_, mais je dois agir _intelligemment_.

Ne pas oublier les _détails_. J'ai déjà pris mes décisions et elles seront lourdes de conséquences mais je n'y reviendrai pas. Y revenir risquerait de me faire flancher et je ne flancherai pas, sous aucun prétexte.

.

L'avantage à ne plus parvenir à me rendormir, car il y en a un, est qu'à ces heures creuses, l'enfoiré de glace baisse sa garde et c'est le moment idéal si je veux entrevoir quelques pensées fugaces.

J'étais convaincue de ne plus vouloir réfléchir et pourtant la tentation est bien trop grande pour ne pas céder.

Il se retourne, s'agite, se débat avec les draps et cela me confirme que lui aussi est à présent réveillé.

_Qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'empêcher de dormir ?_

J'agis avec précaution, je me dois d'être prudente si je ne veux pas refaire une crise de vomissements/convulsions/saignements mais bouse de chocobo, je serais résolument stupide de ne pas profiter de cette soudaine vulnérabilité de sa part, non ?

.

Juste une petite impulsion et je pourrais forcer ces barrières qu'il met…

Je fronce les sourcils et me concentre, tentant d'ignorer les longues pulsations douloureuses qui me vrillent l'avant du crâne.

_Allons Rufus, laisse-moi entrevoir un peu de ton univers…à quoi penses-tu ? _

Bientôt mon front va se fendre en deux comme une noix de zeio et je jure solennellement ne plus jamais abuser de liqueur de pommesotte. Ca ne m'avance à rien et en plus ça me file une migraine du tonnerre..

Minerva plus jamais ça…

.

0

oOo

0

.

Tout d'un coup il se retourne et je sursaute.

Par la Déesse, je ne m'étais pas vraiment posé la question avant mais est-ce que les gens sentent quand on cherche à lire dans leur tête ?

Je retiens mon souffle et repense à Louisa, Polgrim et les autres…Il ne me semble pas avoir eu de signes indiquant qu'ils s'en soient rendus compte…

Oui mais Rufus s'était douté de quelque chose la première fois, peut-être par un concours de circonstances parce que je le regardais fixement…

_Ou peut-être pas_…

-Ambre ? Tu dors ? Me demande-t'il soudainement, sa voix brisant l'épais mais rassurant silence qui nous entourait jusque-là.

Je sens mon pouls battre plus fortement et me force à respirer aussi calmement que si je dormais.

_Minerva, retourne-toi abruti…je dors là, je dors, je dors, je dors…_

Sa phrase reste en suspens quelques secondes (ou minutes ?) au dessus de nos têtes telle une épée de Damoclès et enfin il finit par se tourner avec un bâillement.

.

L'avant de ma tête irradie de douleur et les petites comètes dansantes sont de retour dans mon champ de vision mais je m'accroche comme je peux.

_Aller…Rufus…livre-moi tes…putains…de…pensées…._

J'envoie cette dernière impulsion si fort que je reste quelques secondes sonnée comme tétanisée par un éclair douloureux et j'ai l'impression que mille cloches carillonnent en même temps dans ma pauvre cervelle.

Un jour j'y passerai à trop forcer les limites mais cette nuit-là c'est le dernier de mes soucis.

Et soudain je ressens ce tournis caractéristique…

.

_Une femme lui adresse un sourire aguicheur en croisant haut ses jambes, assise sur son bureau._

(!)

Bouse de chocobo ! Je la reconnais, c'est cette vieille chouette décolorée ! Je l'ai vue sur l'une ou l'autre photo de soirée mais je l'avais alors prise pour une vieille escort au rabais dans sa robe rouge criard et ses talons bien trop hauts.

$ *£% ! La garce ! Je te la ferais descendre de ce bureau à coups de pieds aux fesses oui ! Et avec talons aiguilles s'il le faut !

J'envoie de toute mon énergie une gifle mentale à Rufus qui se met à marmonner quelque chose.

_Goujat ! _

.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur le sujet (mais je me note mentalement de revenir là-dessus plus tard) que le décor change et l'atmosphère aussi. Je sens qu'il pense à quelque chose d'important.

Quelque chose de _capital_.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Cette même nuit, un peu plus loin, autre chose de capital était sur le point de se produire…

Le Docteur Polgrim se préparait à rentrer tranquillement chez lui après avoir été voir une énième représentation de Loveless. Il connaissait chaque réplique par cœur tant il l'avait vue et revue mais malgré cela il s'était décidé (_forcé_) à sortir afin de tromper son ennui.

Ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir à Ambre, puis à Rufus et enfin à sa fille et la boucle ne cessait de se répéter, invariablement, inéluctablement.

Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il avait franchi déjà bien des limites en la mettant en garde, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose de plus.

.

Il jeta quelques pièces sur le comptoir de bois usé, jetant un œil morne aux verres vides alignés devant lui.

Il allait devoir se reprendre en main à présent.

Costa del Sol serait le moment propice pour revenir à une vie normale et plus saine.

Il était sensé se trouver sur les plages blondes et ensoleillées depuis quelques jours déjà mais il avait retardé son voyage afin de profiter des vacances de Jenny pour la prendre avec lui.

Et cela lui avait aussi donné l'occasion de mettre en garde Ambre, bien sûr.

Que ferait-elle à présent ?

Il secoua la tête comme s'il s'ébrouait afin de sortir ces idées de sa tête. Quoi que décide Ambre, ce n'était plus de son ressort, autant ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet épineux.

Il quitta le petit bar et s'avança dans les ruelles pavées du secteur 8, écoutant distraitement l'écho de ses pas qui résonnait autour de lui.

Puis l'écho se dédoubla en arrière, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention.

Le secteur 8 était un de ces secteurs à être animé de jour comme de nuit et son esprit embrumé par l'alcool pouvait très bien lui jouer un tour mais tandis qu'il s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle, une voix l'interpella.

Cette voix était bien réelle, et n'était en aucun cas une fantaisie alcoolisée de son esprit…

.

0

oOo

0

.

_Rufus se tient à son bureau, étonnamment nerveux. Ce n'est pas flagrant au premier abord, je le sais parce que je le connais suffisamment pour reconnaître tous ces petits signes qui le trahissent comme cette légère crispation de la mâchoire ou encore ce petit pianotement impatient des doigts sur son sous-main. Il parle avec un Turk qui porte une profonde entaille sur la joue. Ils pourraient rivaliser niveau regard glacial et l'atmosphère est tendue, électrique même._

_Rufus aurait préféré que Tseng se charge de sa requête, mais ce dernier est en mission et il a du se rabattre sur ce type mais il s'en méfie, quelque chose ne lui revient pas chez lui mais je ne saurai dire quoi. Peut-être lui-même l'ignore après tout._

_-Ambrosia a été recueillie par sa tante d'après ce que j'ai pu lire. Allez donc rendre une petite visite à cette femme, et….arrangez-vous pour qu'elle parle….Ne revenez pas sans les informations que j'attends, ordonne-t-il_

_-à vos ordres Monsieur le Vice Président…acquiesce le Turk._

_._

Mon cœur manque un battement et soudain s'affole.

_Minerva…_

Ma tante ?! Je croyais que je n'avais plus qu'une grand-tante sénile…

_Enfoiré… !_

Je lui décoche un coup de genou en faisant semblant de me retourner sur le ventre mais cela ne me suffit pas. Je le rouerai de coups si je le pouvais afin de le faire parler et cracher le morceau et c'est avec une immense frustration que je me retiens.

Si vous avez déjà fait régime, c'est le même genre de frustration que l'on ressent en passant devant les cafés Shinrabucks, sachant pertinemment que chaque breuvage est bien trop calorique pour notre diète, voyez le truc ?

Ou encore quand ça vous gratte dans le dos, juste entre les omoplates, là où vous n'arrivez pas à vous gratter (à moins d'être particulièrement souple).

Et bien c'est ça, en pire, bien pire.

-Ambre ! Tu es réveillée ?! interroge Rufus après avoir émis un grognement ensommeillé.

_Du calme ma fille, concentre-toi et apprends-en plus…_

De quoi pourrait-elle parler qui puisse l'intéresser et nécessiter l'intervention de Turk ?

J'essuie le sang qui se met à couler de mon nez, je paierai cher demain pour cette petite intrusion dans la tête de Monsieur mais de toute façon je paierai déjà ma belle cuite à la liqueur de pommesotte (et qui ne m'a rien appris d'utile elle).

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Rufus se détend à nouveau à côté de moi et je sens une de ses mains se poser négligemment sur ma fesse droite.

!

_Dégage de là !_

Je me retiens de lui balancer cette pensée trop fort, je suis déjà allée suffisamment loin pour ce soir, inutile de le mettre sur ses gardes mais l'envie de le gifler ne me manque pas, oh non, ça m'en démange la main même.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Tout se passa très vite et le Docteur n'eût même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer qu'il porta une main à son cœur.

Presque sans douleur.

-Bonsoir Docteur…

Il eût vaguement conscience qu'il tombait au sol et la dernière chose qu'il vit fût le Turk au bindi se pencher sur lui tandis que sa vision se troublait peu à peu.

Il tendit vainement la main, prononçant une dernière fois le nom de sa petite fille.

-Jenny…

Papa ne rentrerait pas ce soir…

Tseng attendit quelques minutes puis s'en alla comme il était venu.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de chercher à dissimuler le corps et se contenta de valider la mission 178A36C sur son PHS.

La Shinra se chargerait de toute façon d'étouffer l'affaire et on présumerait simplement que Polgrim avait trop bu, avait peut-être même été attaqué avant de succomber à une crise cardiaque.

Un expert avisé pourrait remarquer que son pace-maker avait tout bonnement explosé et que cela n'était techniquement pas possible en dehors d'un petit « _coup de pouce_ » de l'extérieur, mais la Shinra tenait suffisamment de ficelles dans ses mains de fer pour qu'on ne s'attarde pas sur ce genre de détails quand cela n'était pas souhaitable...

C'était souvent ainsi à la compagnie, redoutablement simple, efficace, rapide et sans discussion possible.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Louisa ouvre sa mallette, sort son matériel et tend la main afin de me désinfecter le bras.

La lumière me semble beaucoup trop vive même si j'ai fait tirer tous les stores et l'odeur piquante du désinfectant me brûle le nez.

Cela fait maintenant quelques minutes que je me répète la même question comme une petite comptine dans ma tête où une centaine de mogs martèlent de tout petits marteaux pointus.

Minerva merci, les sorts de soin atténuent quelque peu la migraine sinon je serai vraiment à ramasser à la cuillère.

_Parlera…parlera pas…parlera…parlera pas…._

Et c'est la vision de l'aiguille toute proche de ma peau qui me décide.

-Stop ! Pas aujourd'hui !

Louisa sursaute et interrompt son geste.

-Il y a un souci ?

-Les injections oui.

Je me rapproche d'elle et parle à voix basse, on ne sait jamais avec ces Turks.

-le Docteur Polgrim m'a parlé, il vaudrait mieux que j'arrête un moment ces piqûres…

Louisa hausse un sourcil sceptique.

-le Docteur Polgrim vous a parlé ?

-parfaitement, je l'ai vu hier, d'après lui je n'ai pas besoin de ça…

.

Louisa me regarde bizarrement. J'en ai l'habitude et me contente de lui adresser un sourire aussi rassurant que possible.

Mais intérieurement, je hurle à m'en taper la tête contre les murs.

_Personne n'est fichu de me croire un peu ? On croit Rufus Shinra, manipulateur numéro un et moi on m'adresse ces airs constipés qui puent la compassion ! Bordel de bouse de chocobo !_

Mais Louisa ne trouve rien à redire et c'est avec soulagement que je la vois refermer sa mallette.

-très bien Ambre, pas d'injection pour aujourd'hui

-Minerva merci, j'ai cru un instant que vous me preniez pour…

Je la regarde en accentuant mon sourire sans finir ma phrase.

Peu importe pour quoi elle me prend, inutile d'insister sous peine de l'effrayer.

Ou de la faire changer d'avis.

-Au fait…je n'ai pas eu de visites quand j'étais à l'hôpital ?

L'infirmière fronce les sourcils par-dessus ses petites lunettes.

-eh bien vous savez il n'y a que la famille proche qui soit admise aux soins intensifs…

.

Ouais, évidemment, je sais. Je sais aussi que nombre de connaissances ont appelé au début mais qu'au fur et à mesure la plupart ont fini par se lasser et m'ont simplement zappé. Merci mais je connais déjà cette partie prouvant ma sociabilité médiocre et mes mauvais choix en termes d'amitié.

Et ne parlons même pas de mes choix en terme d'amour.

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet et je me mords les lèvres afin de ne pas m'égarer.

-justement en parlant de famille, il n'y a eu que Rufus ? Personne d'autre ?

Elle me regarde avec tristesse, ce qui ne fait que m'agacer d'autant plus.

-non je ne crois pas pourquoi ?

-réfléchissez bien s'il vous plaît, c'est important. Ma tante est peut-être passée une fois non ? Ça ne vous dit rien ?

-non Ambre, je suis navrée mais je peux demander à mes collègues si vous souhaitez.

Nouveau regard empli d'une compassion qui me donne envie de m'arracher les cheveux.

-ouais, faisons ça, je marmonne

Elle ne me croit pas.

Elle pense à nouveau que j'hallucine ou quelque chose dans ce genre…

-je dois vous laisser, s'il y a quoi que ce soit appelez-moi d'accord ? Je passerai demain à la même heure, annonce-t'elle avec un dernier regard méfiant.

.

_Quoi que ce soit_…

Ouais…

Son _quoi que ce soit_ signifie en fait _si vous voulez vos injections ou si vous avez besoin d'aide psychiatrique, appelez-moi_.

Merci mais ça ira…

Elle sort de la pièce et je soupire, profondément blasée.

-quoi ? T'as un souci toi aussi ? Tu me penses aussi complètement gaga ?

Je lance à Dark qui m'observe du coin de l'œil.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Louisa avait bien des années de pratique pour reconnaître un certain nombre de choses et ce qu'elle avait vu là ne l'avait aucunement rassurée.

Elle s'était attachée à Ambre et l'avait trouvée bien courageuse par plusieurs aspects lors de sa rééducation mais elle savait aussi reconnaître les signaux de détresse et l'appel au secours de la jeune femme était on ne peut plus clair.

Cette dernière n'avait plus parlé de visions ou autre mais elle semblait sombrer dans une sorte de délire paranoïaque dépressif post-traumatique.

Ce genre de réaction était relativement courant, plus qu'on ne le croit du moins, mais il fallait les traiter sans attendre pour éviter toute complication.

Aujourd'hui elle refusait les injections, qui sait ce qu'elle trouverait demain ?

Et c'est poussée par ces bonnes intentions que Louisa saisit son PHS.

.

0

oOo

0

.

-Bon, stopper les injections, ça, c'est fait…et pour le moment je ne m'en porte pas plus mal…dans la mesure où je n'étais pas dans un super état avant, ok, tu marques un point, dis-je à Dark Nation

_Et espérons que ça dure, parce que si le Docteur Polgrim s'est planté…_

Je frissonne en repensant au coma, à ces phases léthargiques suivies de ces phases de douleur et secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées.

Absurde, si quoi que ce soit de spécial se passe, je ravalerai ma fierté et rappellerai Louisa.

Je la supplierai à genoux s'il le faut, mais je doute qu'il me faille en arriver là.

J'en viens à peser mentalement les pour et les contre de chaque version.

Si le Docteur a raison, alors stopper la Mako ne me fera rien ou pas grand-chose et je devrais pouvoir fuir l'enfoiré de glace…Qui, lui, m'aurait menti depuis le début et aurait cherché à faire de moi sa…sa quoi en fait ? Prisonnière ? Esclave ? Fiancée forcée ?

_Mais dans quel but ? Tu n'as toujours pas démêlé le pourquoi du comment…_

Je soupire et tapote sur le couvercle du clavier du piano devant moi.

Pourquoi ?

Qu'en sais-je ? Je ne suis pas dans l'esprit tordu et plein de circonvolutions malsaines de ce cher Rufus…

Si le Docteur a tort en revanche, je risque de subir les conséquences de ce sevrage de Mako.

Mais Louisa ne m'aurait pas laissé arrêter ainsi si c'est si risqué, non?

Non, probablement pas…

Et cela voudrait dire que Rufus a raison, qu'il n'a pas exigé ces injections dans je ne sais quel but obscur.

Et cela signifie aussi que je ne pourrais pas le quitter « _simplement _» (bon, ce ne sera de toute façon pas _simple_, je ne vais pas jouer le chocobo et m'enfoncer la tête dans le sable à croire que je pourrais juste venir lui dire _« tiens salut, au fait, je crois que c'est fini nous_ _deux »_, non, je me rappelle très bien les quatre détails à ne pas oublier_)._ Mais surtout je serai bloquée à cause de ces maudites injections.

-Rhaa, maudit Polgrim, il en a trop dit ou pas assez, il aurait du me dire quoi faire pour stopper ça !

Je jure entre mes dents en donnant un coup de poing sur le couvercle du piano.

Et soudain je sens quelque chose bouger dedans.

_$ &amp;£* ! J'ai cassé un truc ! _

Je me baisse tant bien que mal et regarde sous le piano en écarquillant les yeux, bouche bée…

.

0

oOo

0

.

Louisa s'annonça à l'imposant bureau de réception où une secrétaire tout sourire l'accueillit et la mena jusqu'à un petit salon privé.

Rufus était un homme très occupé néanmoins il n'avait pas hésité une minute à trouver une place pour recevoir Louisa le matin même.

L'infirmière avait trouvé cela beau, presque noble. Cela confirmait à quel point le jeune homme se faisait du souci pour sa fiancée.

Elle observa le petit salon richement décoré. Elle n'avait encore jamais pénétré dans le Quartier Général de la Shinra mais le spectacle était à la hauteur de sa réputation et donnait un sentiment de puissance et de grandeur. Tous les accès se faisaient par badge et elle imagina à quel point on pouvait facilement se perdre dans tous ces dédales de couloirs et d'ascenseurs dernier cri.

La tour était parée de toutes les plus récentes innovations technologiques et elle avait été impressionnée de voir des robots suréquipés monter la garde en plus d'agents de sécurité.

Mais ce salon était plus intime, plus sophistiqué. La décoration était sobre mais soignée, à l'image du jeune Vice Président et elle s'y sentit à l'aise.

La lourde double porte du fond de la pièce s'ouvrit et une femme blonde en robe de soirée rouge apparut, riant d'un étonnant rire rauque auprès du jeune Vice Président.

-kya ha ha, bon je te laisse, je dois encore contrôler ce que le gros a trafiqué, lança la blonde en passant devant Louisa comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue.

-Louisa ! Vous avez pu venir, venez, entrez donc, proposa Rufus en lui indiquant la double porte avec un sourire charmeur

.

Rufus croisa et décroisa plusieurs fois ses longs doigts fins, les index sur ses lèvres, en proie à une intense réflexion avant de prendre la parole. Louisa remua nerveusement sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise face au trouble du jeune homme.

-donc si je comprends bien Ambre souhaite arrêter les injections…

-c'est ça, elle prétend que le Docteur Polgrim lui aurait conseillé d'arrêter, que cela ne lui sert plus à rien, répondit Louisa

Rufus fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il savait tout cela bien entendu, mais il savait aussi très bien feindre l'étonnement.

-Vous pensez que le Docteur Polgrim ait pu lui dire une chose pareille Louisa ?

-c'est là que les choses se compliquent Monsieur, le Docteur Polgrim n'est pas sur Midgar. Il est allé prendre quelques jours de repos à la Costa del Sol, il était très…fatigué…ces temps

Rufus savait que ce séjour n'avait pas eu lieu (et n'aurait jamais lieu d'ailleurs) mais cela l'arrangeait bien et il sourit brièvement avant de reprendre son sérieux, affichant son plus innocent air de gendre idéal soucieux de sa belle.

-donc Ambre aurait inventé tout ça ?

-je pense que c'est le contrecoup du retour à la maison. Souvent c'est une étape cruciale pour bien des patients. A l'hôpital ils sont protégés en quelque sorte, à la maison ils doivent refaire face à leur vie d'avant, aux contraintes, aux obligations. Ambre extériorise les choses à sa façon en pensant à un complot, qu'on lui veut du mal.

-pourtant personne ne lui veut le moindre mal, c'est absurde, répondit un peu trop vite Rufus

-bien sûr mais cela arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense. Certains patients développent un sentiment de persécution, ils pensent qu'on leur ment, qu'on se ligue contre eux. Cela peut aller très loin. C'est une forme de dépression avec une paranoïa exacerbée qu'il convient de traiter rapidement. Souvent, avec un bon soutien psychologique, cela s'atténue tout seul rassurez-vous.

.

Louisa observa Rufus et eût de la peine pour lui. Il semblait bien accuser le choc mais on ne pouvait ignorer l'inquiétude qu'affichait son visage grave et soucieux.

-Je dois voir avec le professeur Hojo, interrompre ainsi les injections me semble risqué…

-je comprends mais je ne voulais pas la forcer ce matin, cela n'aurait fait que renforcer son sentiment de méfiance.

-oui bien sûr, vous avez bien fait, reste à voir maintenant ce que nous allons entreprendre… A-t-elle dit autre chose ? interrogea-t'il, n'ayant pour une fois pas à feindre l'anxiété mais la ressentant bel et bien.

-Elle a demandé si sa tante était passée la voir à la clinique

Rufus eût un léger sursaut.

-Sa tante ? Mais elle est morte !

L'infirmière hocha tristement la tête.

Pas de doute, Ambre sombrait lentement mais sûrement dans ses ténèbres personnelles.

.

0

oOo

0

.

J'arrive à peine à croire à ce que je vois. Dans certains jeux vous jouez une petite musique et hop ! Magie on découvre un compartiment secret quelque part dans le piano.

Mais on n'est pas dans un jeu et je ne joue aucune musique présentement, cependant ma tape sur le couvercle a délogé une sorte de boîtier entre les touches et le fond et un morceau de papier dépasse.

_On n'est pas dans un film, arrête de rêver, c'est probablement une vieille partition…_

Qu'est-ce qu'une partition ferait dans un tel endroit ?

_Elle a très bien pu glisser et se nicher là…_

Ouais, c'est ça et le mog il emballe la tablette de chocolat dans le papier alu…

_Ok, c'est pas une partition mais ça peut très bien être une attestation, un papier qui certifie que c'est un authentique piano Duschmock ou autre_.

Peu importe ce que c'est, ma curiosité est trop grande et je me contorsionne les doigts pour attraper le coin du papier qui dépasse.

.

0

oOo

0

.

-Je veux une surveillance rapprochée et constante auprès de ma fiancée, et veillez à ce qu'elle ne sorte pas de la maison, ordonna sèchement Rufus avant d'appeler sa secrétaire par l'interphone.

-Ana, annulez mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi, j'ai une affaire urgente, poursuivit-il avant de se lever et de se servir un verre d'alcool qu'il vida d'un trait en grimaçant.

_Elle t'échappe…_

Non, c'était exclu, il ne le permettrait pas, pas cette fois.

Hojo était à Nibelheim mais il devait le joindre au plus vite…

.

0

oOo

0

.

-Rhaa saloperie ! Dis-je en récupérant ma main.

Je retire l'écharde qui s'est fichée dans la paume de ma main et réfléchit un court instant.

Je n'arriverais pas à sortir ce papier de cette façon, il est trop loin…Pas de beaucoup, juste assez pour me donner l'illusion que j'y arrive sans y parvenir…

Bien un coup à la Rufus ça ! Bouse de chocobo !

Ce truc doit s'ouvrir d'une façon ou d'une autre mais j'ai beau regarder le piano sous toutes ses coutures je ne vois rien qui ressemble à un interrupteur ou à un quelconque mécanisme qui délivrerait ce compartiment.

Je jette un regard désabusé aux piles de partitions rangées dans un petit meuble à côté.

_N'y pense même pas ma fille, le temps que tu joues tout ça, tu auras déjà moisi sur place…_

Et je maintiens que le mécanisme qui ne s'ouvre que lorsque l'on joue certaines notes me semble assez improbable.

_Pourtant parfois la réalité surpasse la fiction tu sais_… me susurre ma petite voix.

Je suis une énième fois penchée sous le piano quand une voix résonne derrière moi.

Une voix charmeuse, glaciale…et plus menaçante que jamais…

-Bonjour ma chérie…

* * *

**_En espérant comme toujours que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire :)_**

**_A bientôt pour la suite !_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Eh Non, FF7 ne m'appartient toujours pas...no money bla bla bla**

* * *

Coucou à tous !

Voici la suite, et en effet, **Lunagarden**, il va y avoir quelques rebondissements dorénavant...mais je vous laisse découvrir !

Bonne lecture à tous :-) !

Musique du moment : FF7-the nightmare begins (très inspirante... n.n')

* * *

-16-

Louisa se trouvait à présent chez un vieux monsieur à qui elle devait refaire quelques pansements lorsque son PHS se mit à vibrer.

-Pardon ! J'ai oublié de l'éteindre…s'excusa-t'elle auprès du vieil homme.

Mais celui-ci esquissa un geste de la main signifiant qu'il s'en fichait éperdument.

-tant que vous faites ces satanés bandages comme il faut, le reste m'est complètement égal, déclara-t'il de son ton bougon.

Louisa lui adressa l'un des ses fameux grands sourires contagieux pour lesquels elle était tant appréciée et poursuivit son travail mais à peine eût-elle recommencé que le PHS vibra à nouveau.

-Je suis vraiment navrée Monsieur Paulas, d'habitude on ne cherche jamais à me joindre durant les tournées à domicile mais on dirait bien qu'aujourd'hui les gens se sont passés le message, soupira-t'elle en fixant les petites attaches métalliques qui maintenaient les bandages bien serrés.

-c'est peut-être une urgence, croyez-pas ?

Les mains de Louisa tressautèrent légèrement.

Une urgence…mais oui, un peu plus tôt, n'avait-elle pas dit à Ambre de la rappeler s'il y avait quoi que ce soit ?

Et si elle était en mauvaise posture à cause de cette injection manquée ? Rufus n'avait peut-être pas pu se libérer tout de suite et qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer ?

-Je suis désolée, je vais répondre si cela ne vous dérange pas Monsieur Paulas.

.

0

oOo

0

.

-Rufus ?!

Je me cogne la tête contre le piano en la relevant un peu trop brutalement.

Que fait-il là à cette heure-ci ?

Il est sensé bosser à la Tour Moche…

_Louisa… bien sûr, Louisa l'a prévenu…elle ne m'a pas cru…_

Cette seule pensée me fait l'effet d'une très grosse pierre qui chute dans mon estomac.

Rufus croise les bras et me toise de haut, un sourcil relevé.

_T'as intérêt à trouver une bonne explication ma fille.._

_Non, et puis quoi encore ?! Par la Déesse, si quelqu'un ici doit trouver de bonnes explications c'est lui ! Pas moi, lui !_

-tu n'es pas au travail ?

Il ignore ma question, le regard plus orageux que jamais et pourtant étrangement vide, comme dénué de toute émotion.

-Lève-toi, ordonne-t'il, la voix calme mais implacable

.

Je m'exécute et capte du coin de l'œil Dark Nation qui se tient entre nous. Elle n'est plus tranquillement allongée, au contraire, elle se tient en position de garde et son regard passe de l'un à l'autre, comme si elle sentait elle aussi la subite atmosphère de plomb qui venait de s'abattre sur la pièce.

_Ca va péter, ça va péter ! Mais n'était-ce pas ce que tu attendais quelque part ? Qu'enfin cette bulle explose ?_

Si, mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Je pensais avoir encore le temps de m'y préparer même si au fond de moi j'ai conscience qu'on ne peut jamais être vraiment prêt face à ce genre de type.

Un frisson me parcourt et je sens les cheveux se dresser légèrement le long de ma nuque.

.

_Réponds quelque chose, peu importe quoi mais ne le laisse pas dominer la situation ou tu es perdue…_

Mon regard se pose alors sur l'une des photos de je ne sais quel énième repas Shinra, la vieille pouf à robe écarlate s'y trouve et j'en profite pour me faufiler dans la brèche.

_Gagnons du temps, juste le temps qu'il reprenne une expression normale et pas ce regard terrorisant…_

-Tu tombes bien, qui est cette femme ?!

Je saisis le lourd cadre et le lance à Rufus qui l'intercepte juste à temps.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Le monde tourne autour de nous et je nous revois dans notre chambre, quelques mois (ou années ?) auparavant.

.

_-Combien y en a-t-il hein ?! Combien ?!_

_Je suis échevelée et mes yeux rougis trahissent le fait que j'ai probablement passé la soirée à pleurer mais pour l'heure ils sont plutôt assassins que larmoyants._

_Rufus me regarde avec un soupçon d'étonnement et défait tranquillement sa veste, peu sensible à mes états d'âme._

_-de quoi parles-tu ?_

_-de…de quoi je parle ?! Je sais très bien que ce n'était pas un repas d'affaire ce soir ! Lazard Deusericus a appelé ! Il te cherchait pour je ne sais quelle affaire, j'ai rappelé le Golden Sun et ohhh bizarre, il n'y avait aucune réservation pour la Shinra ! Où étais-tu ?!_

_Il ne répond que par un petit sourire supérieur, continuant toujours à se départir de ses vêtements comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une petite conversation de courtoisie._

_-Nous sommes finalement allés à un restaurant du secteur 8. Nos investisseurs potentiels sont de Mideel et ils ont tenu à choisir un endroit qui servait de leurs spécialités. Je suis certain que c'est le genre de restaurant cosy qui te plairait d'ailleurs. D'autres questions ?_

_._

_Je me vois hésiter un instant avant de venir vers lui, plongeant mon regard dans le sien pour déterminer s'il dit vrai ou non. Je ressens encore ce mélange de soulagement et de doute que j'avais éprouvé alors, et cette peur viscérale que notre petit univers s'écroule._

_-C'est vrai ? Tu me promets de me dire la vérité ? Si j'interroge Heidegger, Palmer ou encore Tuesti demain, ils me donneront la même version que toi ?._

_-je te garantis qu'ils auront la même version si tu leur demandes, répond Rufus avec un rire plus cynique que rassurant._

_-Maintenant si tu permets je vais prendre une bonne douche et enfin venir me coucher, poursuit-il, une ombre de sourire encore aux lèvres._

_Il me dépose un bref baiser dans les cheveux et quitte la chambre._

_Je contemple son veston, soigneusement posé sur l'un des fauteuils puis la porte en verre opaque qui donne sur la salle de bain, en proie à un dilemme intérieur._

_Vaut-il mieux se conforter dans de fausses illusions ou connaître la vérité aussi désagréable soit-elle ?_

_Le débat n'est pas long car déjà je tends la main vers le veston, me saisissant du PHS de Rufus tandis que dans la pièce à côté j'entends l'eau couler._

_._

_Les messages sont bloqués par mot de passe, naturellement. En revanche pas la liste d'appel et c'est d'un doigt tremblant que j'appuie sur la touche de rappel._

_Les sonneries résonnent désagréablement au creux de mon oreille et je sens mon cœur battre avec tant de force que j'ai l'impression qu'il pulse directement au fond de ma gorge comme s'il s'y était logé._

_« A quoi t'attends-tu ? Raccroche ! Il est encore temps pour reposer ce téléphone et aller te coucher…Après quoi Rufus te rejoindra, et dans ses bras tu pourras te convaincre que tout ceci n'est qu'affabulations et que votre couple se porte à merveille… »_

_A merveille ? Vraiment ?_

_« Passer tes soirées seules à l'attendre ou encore assister à ces repas interminables à le voir embobiner son monde en souriant à ces gens qu'il méprise, est-ce là ta notion de « se porter à merveille » ? »_

_« Poser unis et rayonnants à l'extérieur puis, une fois la porte fermée, retourner chacun à ses occupations dans son coin comme deux colocataires, non, comme deux étrangers, c'est ça « se porter à merveille » ? »_

_« Ok, pas à merveille comme dans les films romantiques mais à merveille comme dans la vraie vie avec des hauts et des bas certes mais au final on est un couple non ? un couple solide, uni… »_

_Je me reprends à me demander quand avons-nous partagé un vrai moment ensemble et complices pour la dernière fois tous les deux ?_

_Mais une voix me tire de ces considérations, une voix rauque de vieille hyène que je reconnaîtrais entre mille et ce qu'elle dit est aussi désagréable à mes oreilles que sa tonalité aguicheuse._

_« -Envie de revenir passer la nuit avec moi beau blond ? »_

.

0

oOo

0

.

Le regard de Rufus s'anime enfin quelque peu et il me fixe avec incrédulité, le visage figé dans une expression de surprise tandis que je reviens au présent, non sans une violente envie de le gifler.

-La vieille pouf à robe rouge, c'est qui ?! je lui balance en me ressaisissant, ignorant de mon mieux ces images du passé.

« _Feindre une scène de jalousie ne te mènera pas loin_ », ironise l'Intraitable moi d'un air supérieur

Non, mais ça me permet de gagner un peu de temps… toujours ça de pris.

Rufus repose le cadre ouvragé sur le piano et se permet un petit rire amer.

-Peu importe qui elle est, nous avons d'autres choses à régler, décrète-t-il

-Je ne ferai plus ces injections si c'est à ça que tu fais allusion, je rétorque en le défiant du regard.

-Qu'as-tu en tête au juste ? Crois-tu que cela soit si simple ? Crois-tu qu'un tel traitement puisse être interrompu d'un claquement de doigts sans l'ombre d'une conséquence ? Es-tu réellement assez stupide pour croire une telle chose ?

La pure arrogance qui perce dans sa voix me laisse silencieuse quelques secondes mais je me reprends aussitôt.

_Assez stupide…ouais, vu avec qui je me suis fiancée, pas de doutes…_

-C'est ma vie, ma santé ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !

Je tente de garder mon calme aussi bien que lui mais malgré tout je me rends compte que je hausse la voix.

Rufus s'avance d'un pas et me relève le visage vers le sien d'un geste sec

-Tu penses vraiment n'avoir aucun compte à me rendre ? Réfléchis bien avant de répondre Ambrosia…

Ces menaces à peine masquées…

_Minerva, puisse ta force et ton courage m'accompagner !_

_._

-pas en ce qui concerne ma santé ! Le Docteur Polgrim a été clair sur le fait que …

-Je me fous de ce que cet imbécile a pu dire, tranche subitement Rufus d'une voix basse et sourde

-Ici tu es sous mon toit alors tu suivras mes règles. N'oublie pas que tu m'es redevable d'être encore en vie ! Alors ou tu acceptes mes conditions, ou tu es prête à en assumer _toutes_ les conséquences. Je te laisse le choix, mais sache que je n'accepterais pas un échec et que je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je veux. D'une manière ou d'une autre… Te sens-tu prête à te battre contre ça Ambre ? Ou te montreras-tu enfin docile et raisonnable ? Poursuit-il imperturbable malgré le petit éclat malsain qui danse dans ses yeux clairs.

-Tu es fou, complètement fou ! je rétorque

_« Bravo, autant de répondant qu'un bagrisk »_ souffle l'Intraitable moi.

_Dis-donc, t'es pas sensée me soutenir plutôt toi ?_ je lui assène mentalement.

.

-Fou et très déterminé…je te laisse y réfléchir, je sais que tu as souvent besoin de temps pour bien comprendre les choses. Notamment pour bien comprendre les enjeux que cela peut engendrer… Mais je peux déjà te donner une petite idée si tu y tiens, le souhaites-tu ? Veux-tu avoir une idée des répercussions que ta conduite insensée pourrait provoquer ?

Je recule d'un pas, heurtant le piano du dos avec un bruit sec.

_« Prise au piège, tu es prise ma fille ! »_

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Dis-je sans réfléchir

Rufus sourit une nouvelle fois et passe sa main sur ma joue, provoquant un contact glacé et désagréable.

-tu ferais pourtant mieux, crois-moi _ma chérie_…murmure-t-il d'une voix caressante à mon oreille.

.

0

oOo

0

.

-Rude et toi, préparez l'hélicoptère ! Le Vice Président souhaite décoller au plus vite…

-yo, bien reçu, confirma Reno en refermant le clapet de son PHS.

Rude adressa un regard interrogateur à son binôme tout en finissant son sandwich à l'émincé de chocobo dont la sauce dégoulinait sur la serviette posée sur ses genoux.

-finis de bouffer ce truc infâme et on décolle Rudo ! annonça Reno

-où ? demanda Rude en mordant son sandwich à pleines dents

-Tseng n'a pas précisé mais on doit préparer l'hélico, avec un peu de chance on va se dorer la pilule au soleil quelques jours…cocktails, filles en bikini…yo Rudo, tope-la mon pote !

Rude ignora la main que lui tendait Reno et secoua la tête.

Décidément, il fallait toujours que son collègue s'emporte pour rien.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Une urgence…

Une extrême urgence même, peut-être, pensa Louisa, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer Ambre perchée sur la barrière de leur terrasse, le regard fou, contemplant les allers et venues des humains-fourmis à ses pieds, jusqu'au moment où elle se déciderait à se jeter dans le vide, les bras déployés tels des ailes, ses cheveux au vent.

Ou pire encore, jusqu'au moment où elle reviendrait à elle et dans un éclair de lucidité déciderait de revenir en arrière, de redescendre de la barrière de sécurité. Mais ses pieds nus n'ayant pas de prise stable sur la barrière métallique, la feraient déraper et elle finirait par chuter du haut de ces (combien déjà ? _Trop, _bien _trop_) nombreux étages, regardant les fenêtres défiler sans rien pouvoir y faire qu'attendre l'issue fatale.

Elle réprima ces sombres pensées avec force et saisit son PHS d'une main tremblante mais sûre.

.

0

oOo

0

.

-Maintenant tu vas gentiment monter préparer deux-trois affaires, nous partons quelques jours, m'ordonne Rufus, ses lèvres toujours collées à mon oreille.

Son souffle me tire de nouveaux frissons et je plisse le nez, agressée par l'odeur boisée de son eau de toilette.

_Dans quel merdier t'es-tu encore fourrée ?_

Je n'en sais rien et je me mords fortement les lèvres afin de retenir des larmes de rage et de dépit tandis que le désespoir commence à se répandre en moi comme de l'eau glacée.

-Nous partons où ? Je demande d'une petite voix.

-C'est une surprise, fais-moi confiance, répond-il avec un ignoble sourire satisfait en me saisissant le bras afin de me guider vers l'escalier.

_« ce genre de type, si tu te les mets à dos… »_

Pas de doutes, je suis bel et bien prise au piège maintenant…

.

0

oOo

0

.

-Yo, il fout quoi le patron ? C'est bien beau d'exiger qu'on soit prêt immédiatement s'il ne se pointe pas ! râla Reno dans son PHS tout en jouant avec les différents leviers de l'hélicoptère qui se trouvaient à portée de main.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Tseng éloigna le sien de son oreille avec une grimace.

-Appelle-le et tu sauras. Tu n'es pas obligé de hurler dans ton portable Reno, et encore moins de m'appeler juste pour râler…

-On sait au moins où on doit aller ? poursuivit le roux comme si Tseng n'avait rien dit.

-Aucune info, cesse de monopoliser ma ligne maintenant, j'ai du travail, conclut ce dernier d'un ton où perçait une pointe d'exaspération.

.

-Yo, sérieux, on sait même pas combien de temps on va pieuter ailleurs, si on doit emmener des affaires de rechange…et t'as toujours pas fini ce machin dégueulasse toi ? lança Reno à son acolyte.

Rude haussa un sourcil et mangea d'autant plus exagérément lentement le reste de son sandwich qui dégoulinait toujours d'une sauce jaunâtre et odorante.

-tu ne prends de toute façon jamais d'affaires de rechange…finit-il par lâcher

-Hey, c'est pas la question ok ? C'est le principe ! répondit Reno en lui décochant un coup de coude dans les côtes qui fit atterrir le reste du sandwich sur le tableau de bord.

-Mais t'es crétin ! jura Rude

-Et merde de béhémoth poilu, manquait plus que ça, faudra se taper l'odeur infecte de pisse de chocobo de ton sandwich tout le long maintenant… soupira le roux en levant les yeux au ciel

.

0

oOo

0

.

Je monte sans conviction mais Rufus me serre de près, ne me laissant aucune alternative.

_« Pousse-le, retourne-toi, flanque-lui un coup fort dans le sternum, ou mieux, file-lui un bon coup de genou bien placé, fais tomber cet enfoiré et échappe-toi ! »_ me hurle l'Intraitable d'un ton moralisateur.

Je me retourne brièvement mais il me tient toujours fermement le bras droit. Si je tente quoi que ce soit, je chute avec lui sauf que j'aurais bien plus de mal à me relever…

_Et il le sait, pour ça qu'il te tient ainsi, il l'avait prévu…_

Qu'avait-il encore prévu d'autre d'ailleurs ?

Un frisson remonte le long de mon dos et je le sens se rapprocher encore un peu, me poussant en avant pour que je continue de monter l'escalier.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Rufus prit place sur l'un des fauteuils crapaud du dressing de sa chère fiancée et la contempla avec satisfaction.

Enfin elle semblait le prendre un tant soit peu au sérieux.

Enfin !

-qu'est-ce que je dois prendre ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche après avoir ouvert un sac de voyage en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard

_Tu peux ne pas me regarder mon amour, je sais très bien que la peur se lit dans tes yeux, par la foutue Déesse, elle irradie de toi en ce moment…_ pensa-t-il avec une satisfaction proche de la jubilation

-Pas besoin de prendre grand-chose, ce ne sera pas long…

Il la vit resserrer les mâchoires et déglutir avec difficulté et cela renforça encore cet exaltant sentiment de puissance.

Ambre finit par tendre le bras afin de saisir les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main et les engouffra dans le sac sans y faire attention.

A une autre époque, il se rappelait l'avoir vue copieusement enguirlander une employée de maison pour avoir osé envelopper une robe de soirée d'une seule couche de papier de soie.

Il se rappelait aussi du temps fou passé à assortir une simple paire de chaussures comme si la survie de la planète en dépendait et les nombreuses disputes qui en découlaient.

_« Si déjà je dois juste être belle et me taire, laisse-moi jouer mon rôle de potiche à la perfection ! » lui reprochait-elle souvent quand il osait perdre patience face au temps perdu pour choisir un collier ou trouver le bon accessoire qui complèterait la tenue du jour ou encore, de plus rares fois mais dit d'un ton plus incisif « quand on voit le temps que tu passes juste pour te coiffer, tu n'as aucune morale à me faire ! » _

_._

Mais à présent, Ambre semblait bien loin de toutes ces considérations futiles et se contentait d'empaqueter ce qui se trouvait à portée de main sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui tourner le dos.

Elle avait finalement fini par comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle garde sa jolie bouche fermée.

Rufus se releva et ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit une nuisette toute de dentelle ouvragée et la lui lança.

-Prends ça avec, _mon amour_, ça pourrait être utile des fois que tu souhaiterais te faire pardonner ta mauvaise conduite…lui dit-il d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Elle attrapa la nuisette et la regarda avec une mine de dégoût avant d'ouvrir un autre tiroir dont elle sortit avec une satisfaction plus qu'évidente de simples shortys de sport tout sauf sexy.

_Silencieuse peut-être mais pas moins vindicative_, pensa-t-il avec un soupir désabusé.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Louisa sentit le sang quitter ses joues et elle se retint à l'épaisse table en bois de Monsieur Paulas qui préparait un café dans la petite cuisine attenante.

-Non c'est pas vrai, je ne peux pas y croire…murmura-t-elle en se passant une main devant les yeux.

Elle sentait l'agréable odeur du café chatouiller ses narines mais cela ne suffisait pas à stopper l'onde de choc qui la gagnait. Elle se pinça fortement l'arrête du nez afin de garder l'esprit clair et referma son PHS.

Et si elle s'était trompée ?

Et si Ambre avait finalement dit vrai et était on ne peut plus consciente ce matin ?

Sa bouche s'arrondit avec horreur à ces pensées.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Rufus a enfin quitté la pièce et je laisse échapper un cri étouffé entre mes poings plaqués contre ma bouche.

Une angoisse sourde m'étreint de ses sinueux tentacules serpentaires.

_« Allons ! Cesse de te morfondre comme un bagrisk ! Reprends-toi ! Tu sais que ce ne sera probablement pas un petit voyage en amoureux, il te faut de quoi te défendre ! »_ m'ordonne l'Intraitable.

Cette fois elle a raison et je suis bien heureuse qu'elle m'aide à garder un semblant de lucidité.

Quelque chose pour me défendre…

Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, bien sûr, je pourrais le frapper à coup de ceinture mais ça ne me mènera pas bien loin.

_« On ne plaisante plus ma fille ! Bouge tes fesses et vite ! Il te faut quelque chose pour te défendre comme dans un cas de « légitime défense », pas un truc stupide qui puisse se retourner contre toi… »_

Oh Minerva, ai-je réellement pensé _légitime défense_ ?

En sommes-nous arrivés là ?

L'Intraitable ne trouve rien à répondre mais je suis certaine qu'elle croise les bras et me lance un regard acéré l'air de dire « et c'est maintenant que tu te réveilles ? ».

Je repense au rire cynique de Rufus, à sa voix calme, posée, presque sensuelle si elle n'était pas si glaciale et chargée de menaces et ses yeux dont l'azur éthéré s'était ombragé de sombres nuages animés seulement par ce petit éclat de folie.

De folie _meurtrière_.

Minerva oui, il me faut impérativement quelque chose pour me défendre !

.

0

oOo

0

.

L'histoire avait failli se répéter, l'histoire se répète toujours, n'avait-il pas déjà eu la preuve par son père ?

_L'histoire ne se répétera pas, car maintenant je suis fort et que je ne le permettrai pas._

Rufus jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du bar sculpté de son bureau.

_J'achèverai cette garce de mes mains s'il le faut mais elle ne m'échappera pas cette fois._

Il se servit encore un verre de whisky, les mains glacées tandis qu'il reposa la petite pelle à glaçons finement ciselée et leva son verre à l'attention de son reflet.

_Il est plus que temps que tu reçoives une petite leçon mon amour…_

Il repensa avec une grimace haineuse à quel point il avait été prêt à changer pour elle mais fort heureusement il avait retrouvé ses esprits à présent et il ne la laisserait plus le duper de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il prit une gorgée bien fraîche qui lui brûla néanmoins la gorge et ferma les yeux pour savourer ce grisant sentiment de puissance.

_Un jour cette société sera mienne et j'éliminerai quiconque osera se mettre en travers de ma route… _

Il se répéta plusieurs fois ceci comme pour s'en convaincre, mi-convaincu, mi-blasé mais tandis qu'il se la répétait une énième fois, un bruit venant du salon l'interpella.

.

0

oOo

0

.

J'ignore où est passé Rufus et descends à pas de loups. J'ai la désagréable impression de sentir son souffle contre ma nuque à chaque pas, chaque petit bruit résonne, largement amplifié par le silence qui règne et je suis certaine de le voir surgir de chaque zone d'ombre. Lui et son regard vide de fou, un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Arrête ton cirque tout de suite, on n'est pas dans un film d'horreur, il n'y a pas de dangereux psychopathe armé d'un couteau de boucher prêt à te prendre par surprise ! Tu es juste à la maison ! »_ tonne l'Intraitable, de retour avec son ton moralisateur.

_Si on est pas en présence d'un dangereux psychopathe, explique-moi pourquoi je dois descendre sans bruit dans ma propre maison pour chercher un couteau à la cuisine pour me défendre en cas de…-_ces mots me coûtent mais je dois pourtant m'y résigner_\- légitime défense ? _je lui réponds mentalement d'un ton sec

L'Intraitable ne trouve rien à redire pendant quelques brèves secondes puis capitule d'un simple petit _« Ok, tu marques un point sur ce coup-là… »,_ lâché à contrecœur d'un ton boudeur.

_Ouais ben si tu crois que ça m'enchante…_

.

Je me glisse vers le salon et détaille rapidement la pièce qui s'étale devant moi. C'est fou mais jamais elle ne m'a semblée aussi menaçante avec son blanc aseptisé, ces meubles hors de prix mais d'une froide rigueur, ces tableaux sans âme.

Un intérieur bien à l'image du propriétaire de ces lieux.

Seul le piano contraste curieusement avec ses rondeurs toutes en sinueuse harmonie.

Et son compartiment caché !

_Ai-je le temps de…_

_« Pas question, garde ta curiosité pour plus tard, tu as d'abord un couteau à aller chercher ! »_ morigène aussitôt l'Intraitable avec un soupir outré.

_Oh ça va…_

C'est donc avec regret que j'avance jusqu'au comptoir de cuisine.

_Au fait…ils sont rangés où les couteaux ?_

Je n'avais jamais fait attention jusque-là à la multitude de tiroirs que comptait l'îlot, sans compter ceux des meubles laqués sous le vaste plan de travail.

Un rire nerveux me prend et je dois plaquer mes mains fort contre ma bouche pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

_Je ne sais même pas où sont les couteaux chez moi, si c'est pas pitoyable _

_« Reprends-toi ! Crotte de Béhémoth ! » _me lance l'Intraitable avec exaspération mais rien n'y fait, ce fou rire s'accroche tel un vendeur à la sauvette, j'en ai les côtes douloureuses et des larmes brouillent ma vue.

J'ouvre le premier tiroir sous les plaques à induction, tends la main et en sors un petit couteau à beurre arrondi.

_Eh ben, je vais aller loin avec ça…_

Cette fois je dois mordre mon poing pour contenir un tant soit peu mon éclat d'hilarité malvenu.

_« Repose ça et concentre toi par la Déesse, concentre-toi ! Tu veux vraiment finir en morceaux à servir de nourriture aux poissons dans un petit lac perdu ? »_

Non, Minerva bien sûr que non.

Je repose donc le petit couteau, le trouvant d'un coup nettement moins amusant. Le trouvant même ridicule et insignifiant face à la menace qui pèse sur mes épaules.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et ouvre un second tiroir, espérant y trouver mon bonheur mais un son furtif sur ma gauche me fait subitement sursauter.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Rufus se tapit silencieusement contre le mur qui séparait le couloir de la cuisine et retint un court instant sa respiration.

Que faisait-elle là ?

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers la cuisine et la vit, immobile, se tenant en garde.

Si juste avant elle semblait se retenir de rire, son visage n'affichait à présent plus le moindre sourire. Au contraire, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres pincées et il voyait sa poitrine se soulever rapidement sous son top.

_C'est bien ma chérie, c'est comme ça que je veux te voir, apeurée…_

.

0

oOo

0

.

Les secondes passent et je me tiens stupidement immobile, comme s'il était devenu interdit que je sois dans ma cuisine et comme si rester figée allait m'avancer en quoi que ce soit si Rufus me trouvait là.

Mais la peur nous fait adopter des attitudes débiles parfois, croyez-moi.

Je reste ainsi, telle une statut ou un enfant particulièrement doué à 1,2,3 Chocobo.

_Compte jusqu'à 30 et si à 30 rien ne se passe, c'est que c'était juste un bruit de la maison ou Dark Nation ou autre…_

Je compte d'abord bien lentement, espaçant chaque chiffre d'un « bouse de chocobo »

1…bouse de chocobo…2…bouses de chocobo…3….bouses de chocobo…

Je tiens ainsi jusqu'à 10 et supprime les bouses de chocobos.

A 15 je ne tiens plus et tourne doucement la tête à gauche et à droite, cherchant à percevoir le moindre mouvement inhabituel…

Mais rien.

Je jette enfin un coup d'œil au tiroir ouvert devant moi et y trouve un épais couteau au lourd manche d'acier et à la lame aussi tranchante et acérée qu'une lame de rasoir.

_« Ca doit être le genre de couteau capable de couper même les os…. »_ commente l'Intraitable, de retour maintenant que j'ai repris mes esprits.

_Ouais..en espérant tout de même qu'on en arrive pas là…_

Je l'enveloppe prestement dans mon cardigan et remonte au dressing sur la pointe des pieds, prenant bien garde à ne pas m'étaler et m'empaler dans l'escalier.

_._

Je tire la fermeture du sac de voyage et le surréalisme de cette scène me frappe en plein coeur.

Je suis vraiment en train de refermer un sac où j'ai planqué un couteau capable de tuer pour me défendre de mon fiancé parce que nous partons quelques jours je ne sais où ?

-Minerva…

-Ambre ?! appelle Rufus depuis le bas de l'escalier

Je sors précipitamment du dressing.

-Quoi ? je réponds

-Viens manger un petit quelque chose, nous allons y aller…répond-il simplement.

.

Rufus sort de quoi faire des sandwichs du frigo mais je regarde tout cet étalage de nourriture sans grand appétit.

Il semble à nouveau dans son état normal, enfin aussi _normal_ que d'habitude.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim…dis-je tandis qu'il me tend le plateau garni à présent de pain, de salami, de jambon, de rôti de chocobo et autres festins.

-Tu devrais te forcer, tu n'as déjà pas eu ton injection ce matin…réplique-t-il en mordant avec appétit dans une tartine.

Je tends la main vers une grappe de raisin, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne l'ait pas empoisonnée.

Quelle situation étrange, il y a une dizaine de minutes je venais chercher un couteau, et nous voilà maintenant face à face à manger (ou _essayer_ de manger) ensemble comme un vieux couple ordinaire…enfin sans compter cette atmosphère à couper au couteau qui nous entoure. Sans jeu de mot pourri.

Après quelques minutes je me risque à prendre la parole.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où nous allons ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Répond-il

-oui

-Tu voulais voir ta tante n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il avec un sourire angélique

Mon cœur accélère brutalement et je reste sans voix quelques secondes avant de me reprendre.

-Nous allons à Balamba ? dis-je d'une voix que je veux la plus calme et neutre possible

-Parfaitement…attends-moi là, je vais descendre tes affaires…

.

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à répondre à ça hein ? On l'a peut-être jugé un peu vite non ? Ok il est flippant et il a des manières on ne peut plus bizarres mais reconnais que c'est super si je vais voir ma tante ! Il est peut-être moins tordu que ce qu'on croyait non ?_

L'Intraitable ne me répond pas, probablement boudeuse de voir que sa propension au drame était quelque peu surfaite cette fois.

Je m'assieds dans le canapé avec un soupir de soulagement.

-et quoi qu'il arrive j'ai le couteau dans le sac s'il y a besoin…je murmure avec satisfaction.

-tu parles de ce couteau ? me susurre une voix glacialement suave au creux de l'oreille

Je n'ai même pas le temps de crier ou de me retourner.

En réalité je n'ai le temps de rien tandis qu'une lame diablement aiguisée trace une ligne glacée sur mon cou.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Louisa côtoyait quasi quotidiennement la mort de par son métier et avait appris avec le temps à accepter les choses. A les prendre comme elles viennent, avec un certain recul moitié professionnel moitié philosophe, à se dire que c'est le cours de la vie et que l'on ne pouvait grand-chose face au destin qui nous est choisi par la Déesse.

Mais certaines morts restent plus marquantes que d'autres, habituée ou non et celle-ci la remua au plus profond d'elle-même, emportant avec elle les digues qu'elle s'était forgée avec les années, inondant son cœur d'une vague glacée.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? S'entendit-elle demander tandis que dans un autre monde Monsieur Paulas posait une tasse de café bien chaud devant elle, levant vers elle un regard perplexe.

* * *

_**La suite pour bientôt, en espérant comme chaque fois que cela vous aura plu ^^**_

_**Hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot (ou une pommesotte, mais pas pourrie siouplaît, trop salissant à nettoyer ces trucs ^^)**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	18. Chapter 18

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla no money bla bla bla  
**

* * *

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Voilà un bon gros chapitre ainsi qu'une rencontre bien particulière….**

**Mais pchuut, je me tais ^^**

**Bonne lecture et encore un grand merci pour vos ajouts, commentaires ou tout simplement lectures silencieuses !**

**Lunagarden** : coucou ma belle ! aucun souci pour le retard t'inquiète -) Moui, Hojo et Rufus se valent sur ce coup-là et c'est pas près de s'arranger -) mais Ruru va avoir bien du fil à retordre…enfin tu verras -) gros becs ^^

Musique du moment : myuu- look out

* * *

-17-

Le couteau traça une ligne glacée sur le cou de Ambre et Rufus contourna le canapé afin de lui faire face, veillant à ce que la lame ne quitte pas sa peau.

-On ne peut décidément pas te faire confiance Ambre, à peine je tourne le dos que tu cherches à m'avoir…Remarque je connaissais déjà cet aspect de ta personne…dit-il sur le ton d'un simple constat, ce qui ne le rendit pas moins effrayant pour autant, bien au contraire.

La jeune femme bougea légèrement sur le canapé, un mélange égal de peur et de colère sur son visage livide dont seules les pommettes contrastaient, formant deux petites tâches roses.

-Pourquoi, tu ne ferais pas la même chose à ma place ? Tu ne chercherais pas à te protéger ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement

-Obéis, suis mes règles et tu n'auras pas à te protéger, ce n'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre même pour toi non ?

.

Je ne réponds rien et détourne légèrement la tête.

Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien et on pourrait croire qu'il est sur le point de m'embrasser.

_Si on ne voit pas le couteau qu'il pointe sur toi oui…_

Bizarrement, sa proximité me dérange presque autant que la lame glacée contre ma jugulaire.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer un peu plus clairement Ambrosia…

Rufus saisit mon visage et le lève vers le sien avant d'appuyer la lame froide et pointue sur ma pommette, la pointe juste sous mon œil gauche.

-tente encore quoi que ce soit contre moi ou pour t'échapper et je te jure que je te ferais voir ce que c'est quand je m'énerve…

Tandis qu'il dit ça d'une voix caressante, il enfonce légèrement la pointe du couteau dans la peau. L'éclat de la lame brille un court instant juste sous mon œil qui remonte légèrement.

Je ne vois bientôt plus rien d'autre qu'un nuage rouge et brouillé de ce côté mais de l'autre je ne vois que trop bien l'expression placide et presque contemplative de Rufus.

_Minerva, Minerva, Minerva, il en est capable, il en est parfaitement capable…_

-est-ce que tu as compris ? Ou faut-il que j'enfonce la lame jusqu'à ce que ton œil saute de ton orbite ?

Un étau de fer comprime mes poumons, mon estomac n'est plus qu'une petite chose nouée au fond de ma gorge et c'est d'une voix terriblement faible que je lui réponds.

-J'ai compris…

Mais il ne relâche pas la lame au contraire il l'appuie encore un peu plus.

-Je n'ai pas bien entendu Ambre…

_Je suis son jouet maintenant, sa poupée vivante, il peut faire de moi tout ce qu'il veut ! Oh Minerva, ma douce Minerva, ma forte Minerva, je t'en supplie ma Déesse, sors-moi de là !_

_« Fais ce qu'il te dit, pour le moment. Rien n'est perdu ma fille, tu as survécu à un 36 tonnes, tu peux survivre à Rufus Shinra mais ne panique pas. Obéis et attends… Ce genre de connard a toujours trop confiance en son ego et tôt ou tard il y aura une faille. Mais ne panique pas ! »_ intervient l'Intraitable.

Pour la première fois, elle a une voix froide, grave, posée et je sens toute sa colère, non sa _fureur_ mais aussi sa puissance irradier de ses mots.

-J'ai compris, je reprends la voix plus forte, un rien plus assurée.

-C'est bien, maintenant allons-y _ma chérie_… répond Rufus en décollant enfin cette satanée lame.

Je touche ma paupière inférieure et regarde ma main mais étonnamment (et heureusement) il n'y a pas la moindre trace de sang sur mes doigts.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Rufus roule vite, trop vite, comme toujours.

J'ai bien sûr songé à sauter de la voiture en marche mais il a activé la sécurité de son côté et je ne peux débloquer ma portière de l'intérieur.

-pourquoi allons-nous voir ma tante ? finis-je par demander, rompant le silence trop oppressant autour de nous.

-pourquoi pas ? Tu voulais la voir non ? répond-il platement

-Oui mais pourquoi là maintenant alors que tu ne m'en as même jamais parlé ?

-Tu poses trop de questions…tiens, de toute façon nous sommes arrivés…annonce-t-il en arrêtant sa voiture de course droit devant l'entrée de la Tour Moche.

Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il m'ouvre la portière

_Le pire c'est que ce geste semble galant vu de l'extérieur…_

_-_Je croyais qu'on allait à Balamba ! dis-je

-Nous y allons, en hélicoptère, précise-t-il en indiquant le ciel d'un doigt.

.

Je le suis silencieusement dans les couloirs, me retenant de soupirer à chaque secrétaire ou employée que nous croisons et qui abreuve l'enfoiré qui me sert de fiancé de sourires mielleux, de regards mièvres et autres dandinements de fesses.

En serait-il de même si elles aussi se retrouvaient à sa merci, une lame de couteau juste sous l'œil ?

_Peut-être bien, et c'est ça le pire…._

A vomir.

Lui ne semble pas y prêter attention, apparemment habitué et même blasé de tout ce cirque.

Nous passons une énième porte de sécurité et arrivons sur le toit de la Tour où un hélico nous attend.

Rufus avance à grands pas et Reno sort de l'appareil, attrapant nos bagages au passage, parmi lesquels mon sac qui avait contenu un couteau il y a peu…

-Yo l'hélico est prêt à décoller M'sieur le Vice Président, on va où ?

-Balamba.

_« C'est maintenant si tu veux t'échapper ! »_ me souffle l'Intraitable

Quoi maintenant ? Avec des Turks ? Bloquée sur le toit d'un immeuble hyper sécurisé ?!

L'Intraitable a du fumer un truc….

_« Mais non idiote, demande à passer aux toilettes ! »_

Rufus se tourne vers moi avec un geste d'impatience.

-Tu viens ma chérie ?

-Je…en fait je dois aller aux toilettes avant de partir, j'annonce avec le plus grand calme

-tu ne pouvais pas y aller avant ? réplique-t-il en me sondant de son regard acéré

-la faute à qui ? dis-je aussitôt

Il lève les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse et ordonne à Reno de m'accompagner.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Je tourne en rond dans les toilettes, me creusant la cervelle pour trouver l'Idée.

_L'aération ?_

Je jette un œil dubitatif à la grille.

Non, ce genre de truc ne fonctionne que dans les films ou les jeux vidéo, pas dans la vraie vie.

Je ne connais pas assez bien le bâtiment pour me repérer, et imaginons que je reste coincée dans je ne sais quel conduit…Non, je ne veux même pas y penser !

Aucune fenêtre…

Je me ronge les ongles, de plus en plus oppressée.

Tous les accès se font par badge et je n'en ai pas, sans compter Reno qui attend dehors…

Alors que faire ?

Je jette un regard dépité à mon double dans le miroir.

_Trouve quelque chose !_

Des toquements furtifs me tirent de ma réflexion.

-Yo ! Z'avez besoin d'aide là dedans ? demande le Turk apparemment agacé

Je regarde à nouveau mon double dans la glace…

Mais oui Reno, lui a un badge…

Il n'y a peut-être qu'une chance infime mais je dois tenter le coup !

.

Je frotte mes mains à un gonds de porte plein de gras noirâtre, en barbouille généreusement l'avant de mon t-shirt puis ouvre le robinet, aspergeant les taches d'eau.

Je jette un coup d'œil au résultat dans le miroir, tirant sur mon haut, maintenant crade et à moitié transparent, mettant mon décolleté un peu plus en valeur.

-Reno j'ai un souci ! dis-je à voix basse en entrouvrant la porte.

-Ouais….Merci mais j'suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui vous arrive, répond-il aussitôt avec une moue dégoûtée

-Enlève ta veste !

-Pardon ?

_Ca ne marchera pas, ça ne marchera jamais, tu as juste perdu du temps pour rien_… me souffle une petite voix perfide qui a piqué sa place à l'Intraitable

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mes nerfs vont craquer, c'est certain.

-Ta veste ! dis-je en l'attrapant par le bras avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit

-z'êtes tombée sur la tête ? Z'avez trop sniffé de spray à chiottes ou quoi ? demande-t-il alors que la porte se referme derrière nous.

Il me fixe avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, s'attardant très longuement et sans la moindre discrétion au décolleté de mon t-shirt, avant de se reprendre.

-C'est un test c'est ça ? C'est Rufus qui veut savoir si…

-Y a pas de test, en me remaquillant, j'ai sali mon t-shirt. J'ai tenté de le nettoyer et voilà le résultat, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! Alors passe-moi ta veste s'il te plaît !

-Et puis quoi encore ?! D'ailleurs c'est mieux comme ça… rétorque-t-il, le regard à nouveau rivé sur ma poitrine, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Je m'apprête à le remettre sèchement à sa place mais l'Intraitable se manifeste à cet instant, me faisant revoir mon sens des priorités.

_« Sa veste, vite ! Il a son badge dans sa poche intérieure, tu l'as vu toi-même juste avant ! »_

Je croise son regard et le fixe intensément, me frayant ainsi un petit passage dans ses pensées.

Elles sont floues mais cela m'importe peu, je ne tiens pas à les lire, seulement à venir y implanter une nouvelle.

Je verrais les conséquences plus tard, pour le moment je ne lâche pas le Turk, malgré les petites taches qui se mettent à danser devant mes yeux.

Reno passe d'un pied sur l'autre et tente de détourner le visage mais son regard devient de moins en moins vif et ne semble pas pouvoir quitter le mien.

Notez bien que je ne suis pas fière de ce que je fais mais n'oubliez pas qu'un fou furieux m'attend un peu plus haut.

Un fou furieux _armé_ et _déterminé_.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ? commence-t-il, mais le ton de sa voix est distant, comme s'il parlait dans un état de fatigue avancée.

Il fronce les sourcils, porte la main à son front et soudain son regard se fait vague comme s'il rêvassait.

Plus tard nous serons deux à avoir une migraine carabinée mais c'est un détail face à la menace Rufus…

_Et à son couteau ! N'oublie pas le couteau ! Et Minerva sait quoi d'autre encore !_

_._

_-tu vas ouvrir ta veste et fouiller ta poche intérieure droite. Dedans il y a ton badge d'accès pour tout ce bâtiment, tu vas me le passer, tout de suite et à trois tu oublieras tout ceci et retourneras à l'hélicoptère_

Je balance ma pensée tel un boulet de canon dans la tête de Reno, puis agite les doigts devant ses yeux, m'assurant qu'il regarde toujours dans le vide avant de compter jusqu'à trois.

-Un…

Reno se tient toujours les tempes d'une main, les pupilles dilatées, le regard comateux.

-Deux…

Il se masse à présent les tempes avant de se frotter les yeux. Je commence de plus en plus à douter de mon plan, les Turks doivent être formés à endurer pire que ça non ?

J'avale ma salive, les taches se font de plus en plus grandes et je ne peux forcer plus loin mes facultés sans me retrouver avec la cervelle grillée.

Reno me regarde avec un air renfrogné et finit par se défaire de sa veste avec des gestes bizarrement lents.

-D'habitude je fais ça en musique…précise-t-il d'une voix éraillée avec un clin d'œil

Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il l'enlève mais peu importe, la seule chose qui compte c'est le badge.

_-Ton putain de badge, vite !_

Il ne semble pas comprendre, son regard est toujours vide, comme sans âme. Je dois me faire violence à présent pour ne surtout pas le lâcher, cela devient de plus en plus dur et je me sens faiblir.

_C'est de la folie, il va revenir à lui, comprendre ce que tu as voulu faire et là…_me susurre à nouveau la petite voix perfide.

.

NON !

Les yeux me brûlent et je ne rêverais que de les fermer quelques brèves secondes mais je ne peux pas, si je les ferme, tout l'effet sera instantanément coupé. Ceux de Reno se font de plus en plus vitreux et au moment où je ne m'y attendais plus enfin il me tend le précieux sésame d'un geste approximatif.

Je saisis le badge et regarde avec effroi le sang qui commence à couler de son nez.

-TROIS !

.

Je l'observe avec une angoisse sourde au creux du ventre. Mais après quelques secondes, je constate avec soulagement que son regard est à nouveau vif et ses pupilles revenues à la normale. Si c'est comme Louisa à la clinique, alors tout s'est bien passé.

Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire dents blanches, temporairement soulagée.

_La Rivière__de la Vie te rejettera pour de tels actes Ambrosia_, me tanne ma conscience mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis, la Rivière de la Vie me rejettera peut-être, mais en attendant je tente tout pour ne pas la rejoindre trop tôt !

Reno semble hésitant, cligne des yeux et finit par sortir des toilettes sans un mot.

Enfin !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir, le dos appuyé à la porte et les jambes flageolantes.

Minerva il s'en est fallu de peu !

.

0

oOo

0

.

-Où est Ambre ? pesta Rufus en voyant arriver Reno

-Elle fait…des trucs, elle arrive patron, répondit ce dernier en semblant réfléchir à ses mots

-Retournes-y et dis-lui qu'elle se dépêche un peu ! Qu'est-ce que tu as au nez ?

Le Turk se frotta le nez et regarda ses mains tachées de sang comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois et secoua la tête.

-J'en sais rien…c'est à cause du t-shirt je crois, dit-il d'un air absent visiblement lui-même intrigué

-Pardon ?

-Non rien, reprit Reno en secouant la tête

-Va la chercher ! Dépêche-toi ! trancha le Vice-Président avec un regard sévère.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Je jette un coup d'œil au badge d'accès de Reno avec un sourire. Il semble si jeune sur la photo, si insouciant, qui pourrait penser que ce type n'hésite pas à en descendre d'autres sur simple ordre de la Direction ?

_Personne…_

_Mais tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul à bien cacher son jeu, pas vrai ?_

Je lève à nouveau les yeux vers mon reflet qui me fixe gravement.

_Bon… assez traîné, filons maintenant qu'on a le pass vers la liberté…_

Enfin..vers la sortie pour commencer…

.

Je m'avance d'une démarche qui se veut la plus naturelle possible dans les couloirs bien que je rêverais de courir pour sortir de cette tour sordide.

La plupart des personnes ne me remarque fort heureusement pas et je descends ainsi les étages, affichant une mine décontractée.

69ème étage

68ème étage

…

Les bips de l'ascenseur n'en finissent plus.

…

50ème étage

49ème étage

48ème étage

La cabine s'arrête, la porte s'ouvre et mon cœur fait un bond en voyant entrer Tuesti, Heidegger et la pétasse à robe écarlate.

-Bonjour Ambre ! me lance joyeusement Reeve

Heidegger marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe et la cabine descend de quelques centimètres tandis qu'il y entre.

La pétasse décolorée m'adresse un regard glacial et ne daigne rien dire, se contentant de resserrer ses bras sous sa poitrine.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez rentrée à la maison à présent, cela se passe bien ? me demande Reeve

Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais à ce moment, le sol se dérobe à mes pieds et le décor change autour de nous.

Tout se brouille et subitement…

.

0

oOo

0

.

_Je suis perchée sur des talons bien trop hauts, qui me serrent douloureusement les pieds, chaque pas accentuant encore l'étau de fer._

_Je jette un œil à ma poitrine qui a doublé sinon triplé de volume et à la robe rouge criard qui me la comprime._

Par la Déesse ! Je suis dans la peau de la vieille chouette décolorée, manquait plus que ça !

_Elle est dehors et regarde par l'une des vastes fenêtres. Dedans les gens semblent heureux, ils trinquent, parlent, rigolent._

_Je reconnais là des visages connus, il y a Heidegger, des miettes plein la barbe comme toujours, Palmer qui sautille, Shinra Sénior qui reluque sans discrétion une serveuse aux formes généreuses en fumant un long et gros cigare._

_Plus loin Rufus discute avec Lazard et enfin, il y a moi._

_Quelle drôle de sensation de se voir soi-même ainsi…_

_Je regarde au loin, d'où Scarlet se trouve elle ne voit pas ce que je regarde mais au sourire que j'arbore assorti d'un discret signe de main je dois saluer une connaissance._

_-souris tant que tu peux sale garce…marmonne Scarlet à mon attention_

_Elle bouge un peu, trop mal à l'aise sur ses escarpins vertigineux et je peux enfin voir qui je salue avec un tel sourire._

_Trois soldats se trouvent en face de nous._

_L'un, roux, n'arrête pas de parler tandis que les deux autres le regardent avec un hochement de tête entendu._

_Genesis bien sûr…_

_Je cherche à mieux voir les deux autres mais Scarlet s'éloigne._

_Elle marche à pas rapides vers le parking à présent._

_Ses pensées sont embrouillées et je ne distingue pas bien mais elle doit y faire quelque chose sur ordre du président…_

.

0

oOo

0

.

Reno se dirigea vers les toilettes à contrecœur et toqua à la porte. Quelque chose lui donnait envie de fuir ce lieu sans demander son compte, chose rare chez lui et pourtant c'était un sentiment aussi profond qu'inexplicable.

-Yo, z'êtes prête ? Y'a le Boss qui perd patience…

Aucune réponse. Il tendit l'oreille vers la porte mais aucun son ne lui parvint.

-He ! Miss VP ?! Ambre ?!

Il finit par ouvrir la porte et resta bouche bée

.

0

oOo

0

.

_Les luxueuses berlines s'alignent sous mes yeux, leurs carrosseries brillant dans le clair de lune._

_Scarlet finit par retirer ses coûteux escarpins et avance pieds nus dans le gravier, se retournant de temps à autre afin de ne pas être suivie puis elle s'arrête devant une voiture que je reconnais au premier coup d'œil._

Mon magnifique coupé sport !

Celui-là qui a failli me servir de tombeau !

Le vertige me prend et je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux sous le regard inquiet de Reeve et méprisant de Scarlet. Seul Heidegger ne semble rien remarquer, regardant toujours les petits chiffres des étages qui défilent.

-Ambre vous allez bien ? Vous êtes très pâle.. demande Reeve

-Oui, ça va, merci, c'est juste…les ascenseurs…ça me donne un peu le tournis…je réponds aussitôt sans quitter du regard la pouf décolorée qui me jette un dernier coup d'œil méprisant.

_Qu'as-tu fait à ma voiture saloperie peroxydée ?_

.

0

oOo

0

.

-Putain le con ! C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Reno en vérifiant chaque cabinet de toilette avant de remonter à l'étage en courant.

-Reno ?!

Reno bouscula Rude et jeta un rapide regard en direction de l'hélicoptère où Rufus avait déjà pris place.

-Yo, Ambre est pas là ? Dis-moi qu'elle est là ?!

-Non..répondit Rude

-Merde, on est dans la merde poto…

\- ?!

.

0

oOo

0

.

Au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur s'arrête dans les étages, des personnes en montent et en sortent et je croise chaque fois un peu plus fort les doigts que l'alerte ne soit pas tout de suite donnée.

Scarlet est la première à quitter la cabine, au soulagement général, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une traînée de parfum capiteux et parfaitement écoeurant, suivie de Heidegger.

La vision que j'ai eue avant me trouble et j'aimerais la secouer pour la forcer à parler mais le plus urgent pour le moment est de quitter cette tour infernale.

Quitter Rufus Shinra.

Partir loin et vite !

.

Reeve descend au 10ème, me jetant un dernier regard inquiet.

-Vous devriez peut-être passer à l'infirmerie, vous êtes vraiment très pâle…

-Non ça va aller, c'est rien…j'ai pas mis d'autobronzant aujourd'hui…je réponds en ressortant mon sourire dents blanches numéro un.

_« Pas mis d'autobronzant ? t'es sérieuse ? »_ ironise l'Intraitable

_Dans la mesure où répondre « je tente de fuir un cinglé tout puissant » n'est pas approprié c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé alors ferme-la,_ je lui renvoie aussitôt.

Après quelques minutes interminables j'arrive enfin au vaste hall d'entrée.

Je me précipite vers les doubles portes vitrées, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre mes côtes.

_Encore quelques pas et tu es libre !_

Enfin dehors déjà, mais c'est le premier pas vers la liberté…

Les portes se rapprochent, je sens déjà les courants d'air qui s'y engouffrent tandis que des employés pressés entrent et sortent.

Aller, 5 pas…

4…

3…

-Hey ! Stop ! Attendez !

Je me fige, comme paralysée par la main de l'agent de sécurité sur mon épaule et n'ose le regarder.

_Foutue, cette fois t'es foutue ma vieille…_

.

0

oOo

0

.

-A ton avis, pourquoi devais-tu l'accompagner aux toilettes ?! gronda Rufus

-je sais patron mais, yo, j'imaginais pas qu'elle pourrait se barrer comme ça…répondit Reno, tentant de se justifier tout en cherchant du soutien du côté de Rude qui se contenta de secouer la tête.

-Rude, préviens la sécurité et fais bloquer les accès ! ordonna le vice Président

Rude acquiesça aussitôt en se saisissant de son PHS.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?! Parle ! reprit Rufus à l'attention de Reno

-J'en sais rien, elle….-Reno fronça les sourcils, faisant un visible gros effort de concentration- je crois qu'elle a eu un souci de fringues et…rhaa je sais plus !

Un éclat haineux passa dans le regard d'acier de son supérieur et Reno recula un peu.

-Fais un effort ! Parle !

-Elle a sali son t-shirt ! Elle voulait ma veste…j'ai refusé mais il s'est passé un truc…je sais pas quoi mais un truc…je me vois lui dire non puis c'est comme un blanc et le seul truc dont je me rappelle c'est que je suis sorti en me disant qu'il fallait que je me grouille de venir à l'hélico…

D'un coup Reno porta la main à sa poche, envoyant en passant un coup de coude à Rude.

-Mon badge ! Merde ! s'exclama-t-il

-c'est pas vrai, comment un Turk peut se laisser duper aussi pitoyablement…quand je pense à tout l'argent qu'on dépense pour vos formations… soupira Rufus en se passant une main dans les cheveux

Reno ne trouva rien à répondre et secoua la tête, la mine dépitée.

-Déguerpis et mettez-moi la main sur cette foutue garce ! exigea Rufus avant de se diriger à son tour vers la porte.

.

0

oOo

0

.

L'agent de sécurité me relâche afin de porter la main à sa poche.

_« Ca y est tu es foutue cette fois, il va sortir son pistolet. Si tu t'échappes, il te tirera dessus et si tu restes, il te ramènera directement auprès de Rufus et là….seule la Déesse sait quel sort il te réservera… »_ soupire l'Intraitable abattue pour une fois.

Je sens une sueur froide et poisseuse plaquer mon t-shirt sur mon dos et mon cœur bat si vite que j'entends ses _boum-tchac-boum-tchac-boum _résonner avec force dans mes oreilles.

_Un coup de pied circulaire, file un coup de pied circulaire à ce garde et enfuis-toi vite…_

Je jette un regard autour de moi et remarque avec découragement que le hall est plein d'agents de sécurité et de miliciens.

Si par le plus grand des miracles je parviens à maîtriser celui-ci (ce qui n'est absolument pas une certitude), jamais je n'arriverais à m'en sortir face à la dizaine qui rôde par là.

Je le vois sortir la main de sa poche et ferme les yeux, tentant d'accepter le destin _funeste_ qui m'attend.

-Z'êtes bien Ambrosia Zevakin, pas vrai ?

J'attends ces mots qu'il va prononcer, me demandant de le suivre sans faire de connerie d'une voix dure…

.

0

oOo

0

.

Louisa se hâta de finir sa tournée, tentant plusieurs fois de joindre Ambre en vain et rejoignit ses collègues.

La plupart avait épinglé un petit ruban noir à leur blouse et Adénaïs lui en tendit aussitôt un.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il n'allait pas très bien ces derniers temps mais enfin, une crise cardiaque à 45ans… murmura l'une des infirmières en contemplant tristement sa tasse de thé.

-ça nous rappelle que ce genre de choses peut tous nous toucher… conclut un urgentiste

-Tous, je ne sais pas, il avait tout de même des problèmes de cœur depuis un moment, il avait même été opéré, intervint une aide-soignante à la mine renfrognée

Le médecin chef finit par passer la tête par la porte de la salle de pause.

-Je sais que ce qui est arrivé vous touche mais n'oubliez pas que les malades comptent sur nous… annonça-t-il simplement, l'air un peu sonné

.

-Docteur ! Attendez, il faut que je vous parle ! Interpella Louisa en suivant son chef dans le couloir

-Si c'est pour la collecte pour Polgrim, j'ai déjà donné…marmonna-t-il

-Non, ce n'est pas ça mais je crois que c'est grave…

.

0

oOo

0

.

-ma fille est fan ! Vous voulez bien signer un autographe ?

Je rouvre brusquement les yeux et c'est totalement sidérée que je vois le garde qui me tend un petit bloc-notes avec un crayon.

C'est à peine croyable et un rire nerveux au bord de l'hystérie m'échappe tandis que je signe.

Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, l'alerte ne va pas tarder à être donnée et je continue mon chemin, enfin hors de cette maudite tour.

La voiture de Rufus est toujours là, juste sous mon nez…

_Prends-la et barre-toi loin !_

Non, trop évident et je me doute bien qu'elle a sûrement un traqueur GPS ou autre truc dans le même genre…

_Un traqueur GPS hein ?..._

Je regarde le portier et m'avance avec un sourire avenant.

-Eh ! Vous là, passez-moi les clés, Rufus veut que je déplace sa voiture…

Il acquiesce promptement avec des manières affables…Quand je vous disais qu'être fiancée à un Shinra vous ouvre quelques portes…

_Et t'oblige à prendre la fuite aussi…_

Aussi oui…

Je démarre aussitôt et fonce à travers la ville, faisant vrombir le moteur surpuissant tout en éloignant de mon esprit les images de camions déboulant à toute vitesse.

_Tout va bien aller…Tout va bien aller…Tout va bien aller…_

.

0

oOo

0

.

-yo Rude, annonce-lui toi…supplia Reno

-…

-merci poto, merci, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents tout en saisissant son PHS

.

-Yo patron, votre fiancée s'est fait la malle avec votre caisse apparemment…annonça Reno

Rufus resserra sa main sur son PHS, prêt à le broyer.

_Satanée garce !_

Mais elle était perdue à présent car où qu'elle soit il pouvait la pister.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps mais tôt ou tard il allait la retrouver…

-Remontez tout de suite…ordonna-t-il de son ton le plus impérieux

.

0

oOo

0

.

Je file à vive allure, longeant la route circulaire qui me mène vers les chemins de fer, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs aux rétros pour être sûre de ne pas (_encore_) être suivie.

Bientôt le macadam se fait de mauvaise qualité et craquelé et la voiture me brinquebale de gauche à droite avec des secousses de plus en plus marquées.

La route est peut-être tape-fesse mais c'est avec joie que je saccage les suspensions du bolide de Rufus.

_Bientôt arrivée…_

Je quitte la route pour rejoindre le chemin de fer. Je jette un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, aucun train pour le moment, parfait ! J'avance encore de quelques mètres et laisse la voiture en plein sur la voie ferrée, clé sur le contact.

Aucun doute qu'elle ne fera pas long feu au premier train venu. Bientôt son superbe bolide ne sera plus rien qu'un tas de ferraille, ce qui agrandit mon sourire.

Je me dépêche de m'éloigner, soulagée de constater que le quartier est désert pour le moment.

.

Après quelques foulées, je m'accroupis derrière des poubelles pour reprendre mon souffle. Des tiraillements se font sentir dans mes jambes à présent, comme si de vieilles courbatures se réveillaient.

-Oh mec c'est quoi cette bagnole ?!

Je lève les yeux vers un jeune homme portant un gilet sans manche, accompagné d'un autre, petit et bedonnant.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que j'avais prévu mais pourquoi pas…

_Aller, servez-vous les mecs…_

-Y a encore la clé dessus….

-Tu crois que c'est un piège ?

Les deux hommes regardent la voiture sans oser trop s'approcher.

Le type le plus grand se gratte la tête avec des mimiques dignes d'un singe qui seraient sûrement comiques si un fou furieux n'était pas à mes trousses et après quelques longues secondes, se retourne vers la voiture.

-Ben puisqu'un crétin plein aux as nous a laissé ce petit bijou, on va pas se gêner hein ! commente-t-il d'un ton bourru.

-C'est un piège je te dis, elle va exploser ou un truc dans le genre…

Je m'accroupis en me tenant à l'une des poubelles, sentant déjà l'acidité de la bile caresser mon palais, et au loin je les entends encore débattre tandis que mon champ de vision se trouble de taches sombres qui s'agrandissent toujours plus.

Je me retiens d'une main de plus en plus faible aux poubelles à ma droite, le souffle coupé.

Mes jambes ne parviennent plus à me tenir et je me sens tomber de côté comme au ralenti.

J'ai vaguement conscience d'entendre les deux types se disputer encore un instant avant qu'un voile noir ne recouvre tout.

.

0

oOo

0

.

-Elle est morte ? demanda Cali en regardant avec de grands yeux la jeune femme inanimée qui était allongée devant eux.

Edwin enfonça un doigt dans la joue et fit non de la tête.

-Non, je crois pas...

-On devrait demander de l'aide alors ?

Cali resserra encore un peu son doudou mog contre elle.

-A qui ? Maman va nous tuer si elle sait qu'on est venus là… gémit le garçon

-on a qu'à en parler à la fille aux fleurs, c'est notre amie, elle saura quoi faire ! dit Cali en s'agenouillant auprès de l'inconnue.

Edwin hésita quelques secondes, passant d'un pied sur l'autre mais l'idée d'avoir un truc _sensas'_ à montrer à la jolie jeune fille des fleurs était trop tentante pour être abandonnée.

-Ok, reste-là et surtout tu bouges pas d'accord ? Je vais la chercher !

Edwin s'enfuit aussitôt tandis que Cali observa de près la visiteuse inconsciente.

-Est-ce que tu es une princesse ? Tu as des cheveux de princesse, la fille aux fleurs aussi, tu verras. Moi quand je serais grande je serai une princesse et j'aurais une licorne, tu as une licorne toi ? Est-ce que tu dors en attendant le prince charmant ? Maman dit qu'il existe pas mais moi je crois qu'elle se trompe…

.

0

oOo

0

.

Tout est blanc autour de moi mais cette fois c'est plutôt une sensation agréable et non oppressante.

J'ai l'impression de flotter tandis qu'une légère brise caresse mes cheveux.

Je cligne des yeux afin de m'acclimater à la luminosité.

Le soleil brille fort et me réchauffe de ses rayons. Je suis incroyablement bien et doucement je tourne la tête, regardant autour de moi.

Non, ce n'est pas blanc, je me trouve dans un champ de fleurs…

Je tourne légèrement la tête et constate qu'une jeune fille se tient là. Ses traits sont flous mais je devine un sourire sur son visage. Sa robe rose contraste avec les couleurs claires des milliers de fleurs jaunes et blanches qui nous entourent, nous enveloppant de leur délicat parfum aérien.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demande-t-elle d'une voix douce

J'aimerais lui répondre mais déjà mes yeux se referment et je savoure la chaleur du soleil contre ma peau, contrastant agréablement avec l'herbe fraîche de rosée et délicatement parfumée par les brumes florales sur laquelle je suis allongée.

Une pensée troublante me vient à l'esprit, elle devrait être terrifiante et pourtant ce n'est pas le cas, je me sens si sereine que je me la pose le plus calmement du monde, comme si c'était une brillante évidence et non un sombre constat.

_Suis-je morte ?_

.

-d'abord ça existe pas les licornes ! lance un garçon

-Oui elles existent ! Mais seulement si on y croit ! Sinon elles restent invisibles ! réplique la voix fluette d'une petite fille

-Doucement, vous allez réveiller notre visiteuse…murmure une jeune femme

-est-ce qu'elle va mourir ? demande le garçon avec une pointe de curiosité

-Mais non voyons, elle doit juste être très fatiguée…

-est-ce qu'elle attend le prince charmant ? interroge la fillette

-on lui demandera d'accord ? répond la jeune femme d'un ton tendre et maternel

Les voix me tirent petit à petit du sommeil et je papillonne des yeux.

Combien de temps est passé ?

Aucune idée…

Et surtout où se trouve Rufus ?!

.

Mes yeux s'habituent et je constate que le décor a encore changé. Nous nous trouvons dans une chapelle dont le sol est parsemé de fleurs.

Il y a une toute petite fillette blonde à couettes à côté de moi ainsi qu'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Un peu plus loin, je reconnais la jeune femme à la robe rose.

-Aerith ! appelle le garçon

-Tu attends ton prince ? demande la petite fille avec un grand sourire auquel il manque deux incisives, ce qui ne le rend que plus charmant encore

-Mon prince ? je répète, un peu sonnée encore

-Le prince charmant, il doit venir te réveiller avec un baiser ! S'exclame-t-elle en sautillant

-Oh..le prince charmant est un…

Je me stoppe à la dernière minute, me retenant de lui balancer « _le prince charmant est un connard_ ». Elle a encore le droit de rêver à son âge…

-un vilain retardataire ! dis-je pour me rattraper en détaillant la chapelle du regard, où sommes-nous ?

-dans la chapelle de Aerith, la fille aux fleurs ! annonce fièrement la petite en désignant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci me regarde avec un léger sourire.

_« -Tu es en sécurité ici pour le moment, ne t'inquiète pas… »_

Je la regarde avec stupeur, ses lèvres n'ont pas bougé et pourtant je l'ai très bien entendue.

.

Elle me fixe quelques secondes et elle reprend la parole, à voix haute cette fois.

-Edwin et Cali t'ont trouvée…

-Alors, t'es une princesse ? me demande alors la petite fille avec un large sourire

-Je ne crois pas ma chérie…

Je reporte à nouveau mon regard sur la jeune femme. Elle s'occupe des fleurs avec des mouvements graciles et lestes. Il émane d'elle une telle sérénité, un tel apaisement que je sens mon cœur se nouer.

Il ne faut pas que je les mette en danger, en aucun cas.

Je me relève avec peine, ignorant la sensation de tournis qui me prend. Mes jambes fourmillent comme si elles étaient plongées dans de l'eau gazeuse et je les bouge avec une grimace mais dans l'ensemble je m'en tire bien, je m'attendais à pire que ça.

-Je dois partir à présent, merci Aerith…

-Vous devriez encore vous reposer un peu… Edwin, Cali, si vous alliez nous chercher de belles fleurs dans le jardin ? demande-t-elle aux enfants sans me quitter du regard

Les enfants s'exécutent aussitôt et Aerith vient prendre place auprès de moi.

_« -En réalité vous n'êtes pas tout à fait en sécurité ici mais je crois que quelques minutes ne changeront rien »_

_-On…on peut communiquer ensemble sans parler ?_

Aerith a un petit rire et continue à s'occuper de ses fleurs comme si c'était la chose la plus habituelle qui soit.

_« -oui, on peut »_

_-Es-tu…une magicienne ?_

_« -non, je suis… »_

Elle se tourne vers moi et me jauge du regard quelques secondes, ses yeux verts vaguement interrogateurs.

_« peu importe, cela n'a pas d'importance. Tes jambes te font-elles toujours souffrir ? »_

Je m'avance de quelques pas, les fourmillements sont plus légers, à peine perceptibles et les cicatrices tiraillent légèrement mais je peux bouger sans difficulté.

_-tu m'as soignée ?!_

_« -je suis plutôt forte en soins »_

Elle m'adresse un petit clin d'œil complice.

_-Merci beaucoup…_

_« -ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider mais tu dois reprendre ton chemin… Il vient souvent tu sais …»_

_-qui ça ?_

A peine ai-je pensé ça que l'image de Tseng me vient en tête, le Turk observe Aerith caché derrière un pilier.

_-les Turks t'épient ?!_

_« -oui mais Tseng n'est pas méchant tu sais, il…il fait juste son travail…et lui aussi peut…lire dans nos têtes. Mais il y a plus urgent, tu dois repartir car tu as une mission»_

_-une mission ?!_

Je crois qu'elle se méprend, l'unique mission que j'aie c'est fuir au plus vite le psychopathe que j'ai voulu épouser un jour…

Aerith s'avance et me tend la main.

« -_donne-moi la main… »_

.

Le monde tangue, bascule, tourne et le décor se modifie peu à peu.

.

_Un jeune homme attache quelque chose à la cheville d'un bébé. Il a l'air grave et essuie quelques larmes d'une main hésitante._

_-tu es mon héritière à présent ma fille chérie, tu as là la clé de tout le savoir que j'ai pu réunir…_

_Sa voix est chaleureuse mais le ton est solennel, empli d'émotion._

_-Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit indispensable ? demande doucement une jeune femme dont le visage me frappe par ses similitudes avec le mien, juste quelques rondeurs en plus._

_-Tu sais bien comment fonctionne la Shinra Svenja…._

_La jeune femme se précipite alors dans les bras du jeune homme qui l'étreint étroitement pendant qu'elle sanglote._

_Je regarde un peu mieux le bébé et remarque alors la matéria rose sur le petit mollet potelé._

La matéria !

Celle-là que je portais et que Rufus regardait…

.

_-qui es-tu ? comment fais-tu cela ?! Et pourquoi les Turks sont après toi ?!_

Mais mes questions resteront sans réponse car subitement Aerith me lâche la main, ses jolis yeux verts froncés dans une expression renfrognée

_«-Chut ! Surtout ne pense à rien il… Tseng arrive, tu dois partir, il faut que tu retrouves cette matéria, je ne peux rien te dire d'autre»_

Je regarde la porte de la chapelle avec horreur, imaginant les Turks débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre, armes à la main, dévastant la paisible chapelle d'Aerith.

Non je ne peux pas la mettre en danger.

_« -Vas-y, tu as un peu de temps devant toi si tu pars maintenant»_

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et m'en vais aussi vite que mes jambes encore engourdies me le permettent.

_-Aerith….es-tu…une Cetra ?_ je demande mentalement, me retournant une dernière fois vers elle, agenouillée parmi ces fleurs.

Elle relève légèrement la tête et feint de ne pas m'entendre mais je jurerais qu'un sourire est passé sur son visage…

_« Nous nous reverrons Ambre »  
_

* * *

**_En espérant comme toujours que cela vous aura plu ^^_**

**_Et oui Aerith is in the place :)_**

**_A bientôt pour la suite :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**FF7 n'est pas à moi. Non. Et je ne tire aucun bénéfice pécuniaire. Non. Tout ceci n'est que pour le plaisir ^^**

Salut les p'tits bouchons, voilà la suite ^^

Merci à tous et bonne lecture =)

* * *

-18-

-Yo la caisse se trouverait dans les taudis du secteur 5 ! s'exclama Reno, se relevant si précipitamment qu'il donna nouveau un coup d'épaule dans le nez de Rude

-allons-y ! Grommela ce dernier en massant son nez

-Yo boss, on a une piste dans le secteur 5, on y va ! prévint Reno par PHS

-Dans le secteur 5 ? Je m'en charge, répondit Tseng sans laisser le temps à son collègue de riposter quoi que ce soit.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Je m'aventure à travers ces quartiers pauvres dont les vapeurs âpres de la Mako polluent l'air, le rendant lourd et écoeurant. Puis au bout d'un moment je traverse ce qui ressemble à un terrain vague. A chaque débris un peu volumineux, mon cœur accélère, imaginant voir un Turk en sortir en pointant son arme sur moi mais pour le moment pas la moindre trace d'eux. Pourtant je suis certaine que Aerith disait vrai concernant Tseng. Je suis persuadée qu'il rôde par là, probablement accompagné de miliciens ou d'autres Turks…

_« Tu ne cadres pas assez avec l'endroit, tu vas vite être repérée… » _me glisse l'Intraitable alors que j'approche de la carcasse rouillée d'une vieille voiture.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le rétroviseur brisé et force m'est de reconnaître qu'elle a raison.

Je m'assure que personne n'est par là et frotte mes mains dans la poussière sablonneuse du sol, l'étalant aléatoirement sur mon t-shirt, puis après une brève hésitation sur mon visage.

Une bouteille brisée m'aide à déchirer un peu mon pantalon et, touche finale, j'ébouriffe mes cheveux.

-Voilà, maintenant on peut croire que j'ai toujours traîné par ici…je murmure à mon reflet.

_« C'est pas une raison, déguerpis et vite ! » _ordonne l'Intraitable

Mais où ?

_« Ils vont te mettre la main dessus, tu le sais ça, c'est juste une question de temps, tu dois assurer tes arrières… »_

.

0

oOo

0

.

Le médecin-chef retira ses lunettes et se frotta longuement les yeux, plus abattu que jamais.

-Ecoutez Louisa, je crois que pour notre bien à tous, nous ferions mieux de nous tenir aussi éloignés que possible de la fiancée Shinra…finit-il par lâcher

-mais ce qui se passe est grave Docteur, le docteur Polgrim lui aurait dit d'arrêter les injections. Je ne l'ai pas crue car je le pensais déjà parti à Costa del Sol…

-Polgrim a épluché chaque rapport d'étude concernant la Mako, et oui, il a pu lui en parler mais vous voyez où ça l'a mené ? Il s'en est rendu malade… La Shinra est toute-puissante et nous avons tout intérêt à suivre les ordres sans discuter, vous comprenez ?

-mais je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille ! protesta Louisa avec indignation

-Louisa je vais être franc, je vous apprécie beaucoup, vous êtes très professionnelle et d'une compétence rare alors restez en dehors de ces histoires, c'est un ordre et non un conseil, croyez-moi.

Le médecin-chef adressa un regard entendu à l'infirmière qui resta bouche bée.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Jax' Dykstra mâchouillait nonchalamment un cure-dent en regardant la télé. Pas un seul client n'avait encore fait tinter la cloche de sa petite boutique d'armes aujourd'hui, pas plus que hier. Ni même que la semaine passée…

Dans les taudis les gens s'équipaient eux-mêmes et ses prix étaient souvent au-dessus de leurs moyens mais moyennant quelques _arrangements_ (quelques _coûteux_ _arrangements_) avec Don Cornéo sa boutique survivait tant bien que mal.

Il s'étira longuement, ses rangers poussiéreuses faisant grincer le bois du comptoir et zappa.

L'air vicié et puant tournoyait inlassablement autour de lui dans les gémissements de son ventilateur.

_On crève de chaud ici à cause de cette foutue plaque…_se fit-il la remarque, faisant craquer ses articulations avec un soupir

.

0

oOo

0

.

Les bâtiments semblent un peu moins délabrés et quelques enseignes au néon clinquent ici et là même si des pièces de moteur ou autres déchets datant de la construction de la plaque jonchent toujours le sol, rouillant tranquillement là.

J'ai changé de secteur et si j'en crois ce que je vois je dois à présent être dans le secteur 6.

Je me faufile le plus discrètement possible, évitant soigneusement les hommes qui jouent aux cartes devant des façades défraîchies.

Boutique de vêtements

Epicerie

Hôtel

Armes

_Armes ?! Exactement ce qu'il me faut !_

.

J'entre dans la boutique avec soulagement, maintenant j'aurais de quoi me défendre au moins…

Le vendeur est tranquillement installé devant sa télé, pieds sur le comptoir et marmonne quelque chose.

Les étagères autour de moi sont remplies d'armes en tout genre.

_Voilà…maintenant tu t'apprêtes à acheter une arme pour te défendre…_

_« Auras-tu au moins le cran de l'utiliser ? »_ ironise l'Intraitable

-Qu'est-ce qui vous faut ma ptite dame ? demande le vendeur sans se presser, l'oeil toujours rivé à son écran

Je jette un regard autour de moi, il y a de tout, des lames, des épées, des dagues, des pistolets, des fusils et des trucs dont je ne sais même pas le nom et encore moins le maniement.

-Un truc simple à manier et surtout très efficace…

Il baille, soupire et finit par enfin se lever.

Son regard délavé par les années mais néanmoins perçant me met mal à l'aise et après un silence il prend la parole.

-Pour quel usage ?

-Pour me défendre…

-Z'avez déjà une préférence ?

Je secoue la tête.

-Attendez deux minutes

Il se retourne et va à l'arrière-boutique tandis que la nervosité me fait tourner en rond.

_Aller grouille toi Papy…_

Après un court instant (qui me semble tout de même bien long) il revient et me montre des matraques télescopiques.

-Les gonzesses aiment bien ça, vous pouvez facilement l'avoir dans le sac à main et ça se déplie d'un seul mouvement comme ceci, explique-t-il avec un petit geste du poignet

-Non non non, il me faut quelque chose de beaucoup plus…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et me dirige vers les pistolets.

-Mmmh, je vois, on rigole pas ! Savez tirer ?

-Evidemment…

_« Tu te rappelles que dans une vie lointaine Rufus t'emmenait pour t'entraîner à tirer ? Crois-tu qu'il pensait qu'un jour tu utiliserais ça contre lui ? »_ demande une petite voix qui doit être ma conscience.

« _Il a ouvert les hostilités très chère_ » réplique instantanément l'Intraitable avant que je n'aie le temps de formuler la moindre objection et je la remercie d'un petit sourire mental.

-Z'avez votre permis sur vous ?

J'ignore délibérément sa question et lui montre deux petits pistolets de poche.

-Ca va chercher dans les combien ça ?

-2000 gils pièce

Je mets la main à la poche et en tire une liasse de billets.

-je vous donne 6000 gils cash, vous me mettez les munitions avec et on oublie cette histoire de permis…

Il me jauge longuement d'un œil vif qui rajeunit tout son visage buriné.

-Bougez pas, je vais vous chercher ça, acquiesce-t-il en retournant dans sa réserve.

Un profond soupir de soulagement m'échappe et je m'appuie au comptoir, les jambes tremblantes.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Tseng s'avança d'une démarche tranquille dans la chapelle.

Comme il s'y attendait Aerith était là, bichonnant ses précieuses fleurs.

-Où est-elle ?

La jeune femme releva la tête avec un air étonné.

_« Je sais que tu sais très bien de qui je parle et je sais qu'elle est passée là, ne perdons pas de temps, dis-moi où elle est… »_ pensa Tseng

Aerith hésita un très court instant.

_« Elle est partie. J'ignore où… » _répondit-elle simplement

Tseng la sonda longuement du regard.

-A-t-elle dit quelque chose ?

-Rien du tout, nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé…

_« -pas parlé à haute voix tu veux dire…si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le moi, c'est important Aerith… »_ envoya aussitôt le Turk

_« -elle est partie, je ne sais rien de plus »_

_« -Si tu mens je le saurais… »_

_« -je sais »_

Les deux échangèrent un long regard avant que Tseng ne finisse par quitter la chapelle de sa démarche tranquille.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Le vendeur revient, téléphone à la main.

-Allonge encore 10 000gils et j'appelle pas les flics…

Je fixe le vieux combiné jauni avec horreur avant de mettre la main à la poche.

-J'ai pas 10 000gils, voilà tout ce que j'ai, j'annonce en posant le contenu de mes poches sur le comptoir.

-C'est un vrai diamant j'imagine…dit-il avec un geste de tête vers ma main gauche.

Ma bague de fiançailles ?

« _Elle ne vaut plus rien pour toi non ? File-la lui et tire-toi !_ » intervient l'Intraitable

_Mais après ça j'ai vraiment plus rien, plus un rond…_

« _Chaque chose en son temps…_ » Conclut-elle sévèrement.

-Platine et diamants…

-Eh ben on va p'têt' s'entendre alors ma jolie, tu me files ton blé, ta bague et en échange je garde le silence sur ta venue. Tu cherches à fuir quoi au juste dis-moi ?

-Avez-vous la moindre idée de la valeur d'une bague pareille ?!

-ok, je vais être gentil, je te rajoute quelques munitions…c'est pas si cher payé pour être libre…

Il me fixe avec un regard de loup, un sourire retroussant ses babines.

-Je ne peux pas vous la laisser, elle est gravée et enregistrée, c'est une pièce de haute joaillerie…

Il part d'un grand rire et tape ses deux grandes paumes sur le comptoir, lui tirant des craquements de protestation.

-Je pourrais pas la revendre ce qu'elle vaut mais tout s'achète et se vend dans les taudis…et je connais un type qui raffole de bijoux…

-Vous ne comprenez pas, on peut facilement l'identifier, ce ne serait pas très bon pour vous…

_Et surtout on pourra remonter à moi, pas question…_

-alors faudra te démerder comme une grande…conclut-il avec un sourire satisfait tandis que la porte s'ouvre violemment.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Louisa s'engagea en pestant dans le trafic dense. Habituellement elle était une conductrice des plus tranquille, courtoise et polie mais aujourd'hui jurer l'aidait à décompresser.

Le médecin-chef voulait agir comme un lâche, libre à lui mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à laisser une telle situation en suspens sans intervenir.

Elle le devait, pour elle avant tout, pour que sa conscience lui permette de dormir tranquille ces prochaines nuits, voire même les nuits des prochaines années, mais aussi à Ambre qu'elle n'avait pas cru.

Et enfin elle le devait au Docteur Polgrim, ce cher Polgrim si maladroit dans la vie de tous les jours (on ne comptait plus le nombre de cafés renversés, de blouses changées en cours de journée et autre) et pourtant si habile une fois en salle d'opération.

Ce Docteur qui souvent parlait de sa petite fille avec un amour rayonnant, fier de montrer les dernières photos et toujours soucieux de ses collègues, les félicitant comme un père, les interrogeant avec un réel intérêt sur leurs hobbys, leurs congés, leurs vacances et autres petits détails du quotidien.

Un de ces rares médecins qui prenait encore son métier à cœur, considérant ses patients comme des humains et non juste comme des machines à réparer.

Ce même Docteur qui avait fait l'erreur d'accepter les injections de Mako (mais avait-il eu le choix ?) et qui était revenu sur son avis, préférant risquer sa place (sa _vie_ même) pour rétablir la vérité que de laisser une patiente dans le mensonge pour le seul bien de sa réputation.

Louisa essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, brûlantes et salées mais cela n'atténuait en rien la grosse boule qu'elle sentait dans sa gorge.

Oui, le Docteur Polgrim allait lui manquer et elle lui devait bien ça, rétablir l'ordre des choses. S'il voulait que Ambre arrête les injections, c'est que c'était une décision mûrement réfléchie et elle veillerait à ce que cela soit appliqué.

Ce serait sa façon à elle de lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Elle était enfin arrivée et se parqua devant le petit pavillon vert clair devant lequel s'alignaient déjà quelques voitures.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Jax' s'attendait à ce que la fille refuse mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir un type en costume débarquer dans sa boutique.

« V'là autre chose », pensa-t-il brièvement sans quitter du regard le type bridé qui venait d'entrer.

Tseng s'avança calmement dans la petite boutique d'armes de Wall Market, le regard rivé sur Ambre.

-J'peux vous aider ? demanda Jax'

Mais le type ne semblait pas l'écouter ni même le voir. Toute son attention était portée sur la jeune femme qui le fixait avec terreur de ses yeux étonnamment brillants.

Jax' les regarda tour à tour, attendant la suite.

Voilà qui était plus intéressant encore que les crimes non élucidés de la 5e à la télé…

-Viens avec moi…ordonna le Wutaïen en costume

-Je ne peux pas, répondit la fille dans un murmure en secouant la tête

Jax' ne craignait rien, il était étranger à cette affaire et pourtant quelque chose en lui lui ordonnait d'appeler les flics, même si ceux-ci n'étaient de loin pas ses amis.

Quelque chose le _poussait_ (le _forçait_ ?) à le faire, comme une subite intuition bien qu'il ne croyait aucunement en ces conneries de 6e sens ou autre.

.

_« -Tu ne rends pas les choses faciles Ambrosia » _pense Tseng

_-Tu sais que si tu me ramènes à la tour, Rufus va me…me tuer ! _je lui envoie aussitôt de la même façon

Je repense à la scène du couteau et tente de la revisualiser, espérant que Tseng puisse voir à travers mes yeux ce que j'ai vécu.

Je n'ai de toute façon aucun autre espoir.

_« -Et tu crois vraiment que la police va t'aider ? Qui la contrôle à ton avis ? » _

_-Laisse-moi une chance, une toute petite chance…je t'en supplie…_

.

Jax' se tenait toujours là, à les regarder, encore hésitant de cogner le bouton d'alerte du genou.

Les flics ne tarderaient pas à rappliquer…mais serait-ce une bonne chose ?

Cornéo n'apprécierait probablement pas de voir ces fouille-merdes traîner dans le secteur…

Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, plus il réfléchissait et plus elle s'éloignait de son esprit.

Le type en costume fixait toujours la fille d'un regard grave et sans un mot il se retourna pour repartir.

Ce qui se passa ensuite alla très vite, trop pour que Jax' ait eu le temps de bien tout distinguer : le Wutaïen fit mine de regagner la sortie mais au lieu de cela il fit volte-face et d'un geste net et précis tapa des deux mains sur le cou de la fille qui tomba aussitôt en arrière, rendue KO par ce seul coup.

Jax' regardait la scène, comme s'il en était un très lointain spectateur, l'esprit soudainement vide, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit de rationnel bien qu'il était habitué aux bastonnades récurrentes de la zone.

-Un seul mot, un seul geste et ta vie se résume à deux dates sur une plaque, compris ? annonça froidement le Wutaïen avant de quitter la boutique en chargeant la fille sur son épaule.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Les ténèbres sont de retour, je tombe, je sombre…

.

_Tu dois repartir, tu as une mission…_

Laisse-moi, je veux juste dormir…

_Tu es mon héritière à présent…_

Ton héritière ? Je ne te connais pas…

_Tu as là la clé de tout mon savoir…_

La matéria, hein ? La matéria rose…Elle…Où est-elle ?

Où suis-je ?

.

Je sombre à nouveau, des voix entremêlées m'accompagnant dans ce sommeil qui n'en est pas un…

.

0

oOo

0

.

_-Ambre ?_

_Une femme entre deux âges me regarde gravement, des larmes luisent dans ses yeux clairs._

_-Je sais que tu n'es pas ma mère, et ne m'appelle pas ainsi, ce n'est même pas mon nom !_

_-Ambrosia, chérie, tu dois comprendre, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi…supplie la femme en tendant ses mains vers moi_

_-Comprendre quoi ? Que tu m'as menti toute ma vie ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?! Quand m'aurais-tu parlé hein ?!_

_-Tu n'étais pas prête, j'ai voulu te protéger, je suis là pour veiller sur toi et c'est ce que j'ai fait tout ce temps, je t'en prie écoute-moi ! Nous n'avons tous voulu que ton bien !_

_-Mon bien ? Mon bien ?! Parce que tu crois que je me sens bien après avoir lu ça ?!_

_Je lui agite une lettre sous le nez._

_-Je t'en supplie, calme-toi, nous devons en parler, je vais tout te raconter, assieds-toi…_

.

0

oOo

0

.

_«-Calme-toi, tout va bien maintenant… »_

Je prends une profonde inspiration et ouvre les yeux.

-Aerith ?!

Je regarde autour de moi, je suis à nouveau allongée dans la chapelle fleurie.

Je ne me rappelle de rien sinon que Rufus a envoyé ses Turks à ma poursuite et que Tseng n'est pas loin. Je me relève alors brusquement, me faisant déséquilibrer par le tournis.

-Tseng ! Tseng va arriver, il faut que je parte !

_ «- Tseng t'a ramenée ici pour te mettre en sécurité »_ annonce Aerith en me posant une main sur l'épaule.

_-Quoi ?! Et tu fais confiance à un Turk ? Aerith, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger ! _

_« -Je te l'ai dit il n'est pas méchant, et nous avons passé un petit arrangement »_

Son regard s'assombrit quelque peu tandis qu'elle s'étire en époussetant sa robe.

_-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Quel arrangement ?! Aerith ?!_

Une onde de chaleur me parcourt alors brièvement le corps, comme un léger coup de vent, dissipant avec elle la sensation de vertige que j'avais.

_« -Tu as besoin de soins… »_ commente Aerith

_-Je sais, c'est à cause de la Mako, je n'aurais pas dû arrêter comme ça mais…_

_« -Tu n'as pas eu le choix, je sais »_

_._

Je fais quelques pas, contournant le parterre de fleurs en me creusant la cervelle.

-Aerith ?

-mmm ? répond-elle sans relever la tête de ses fleurs

-Il faut que tu m'expliques, les Turks te poursuivent et ma tête est sûrement mise à prix, pourquoi Tseng voudrait nous mettre en sécurité ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne répondra pas, je plonge mon regard dans le sien, tentant de percer ses pensées.

.

0

oOo

0

.

-Tseng ne vient pas de dire qu'il s'en chargeait ? demanda Rude

-Ouais, c'est ça et il récupère tous les honneurs ! Non, crois-moi mon pote, on a intérêt à la retrouver avant lui, faut que je me rachète auprès du VP sinon je suis foutu, il va me sucrer mes congés ! déclara Reno

Rude émit un soupir blasé et suivit son collègue à travers la petite place de jeu déserte. Autant Reno pouvait être le pire des tire-au-flanc, autant il était inutile de lutter quand il avait une idée dans la tête.

.

0

oOo

0

.

_Tseng et Aerith se tiennent dans la chapelle, elle accroupie à terre, penchée sur les fleurs, lui debout et grave comme toujours._

_-Il faut que tu la protèges, elle doit rester vivante, c'est important ! annonce la jeune fille en cueillant une fleur_

_-Pourquoi est-ce si important ? Tu ne la connais même pas, si ?_

_-Je ne peux pas te dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même, mais….je le « sais », tu comprends ?_

_-Je dois la ramener_

_-Tseng, non, je t'en prie ! Supplie Aerith en joignant les deux mains_

_-C'est un ordre, répond simplement Tseng en s'éloignant_

_-Si tu la ramènes saine et sauve, je me rendrais…_

_Tseng sursaute avant de se retourner d'un geste vif._

_-C'est si important que ça ?_

_-Plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer, je le sens…reprend gravement Aerith en portant une main à son coeur_

.

0

oOo

0

.

Tseng fit le tour des restes de la voiture du Vice Président et eût un bref sourire avant de saisir son PHS.

-Fausse alerte, la voiture est bonne pour la casse, toutes les pièces détachées vendables ont été volées et aucun signe de la cible ici.

Il y eût un long silence au bout du fil.

-Retrouvez-la, coûte que coûte ! Je veux que vous épluchiez chaque secteur au peigne fin s'il le faut. Et ramenez-la moi vivante surtout…je me chargerai personnellement d'elle…répondit finalement Rufus.

.

0

oOo

0

.

_« C'est très vilain de lire dans les pensées des gens ! »_ me gronde Aerith en fronçant le nez

_-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix…et je ne peux pas accepter que tu fasses ça pour moi. J'ignore ce que la Shinra a après toi mais je suis bien placée pour savoir de quoi ils sont capables et je ne peux pas te laisser te jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup ! De toute façon, comme tu l'as dit j'ai une mission à remplir, je ne peux pas rester…_

Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant, histoire de lui montrer que je maîtrise parfaitement la situation (ce qui est faux) et que j'ai un plan (ce qui est encore plus faux)

.

_-Connais-tu un peu les matérias ?_ je lui demande

_ «Un peu, pourquoi ? »_

_-En connais-tu une qui serait…spéciale ?_

Aerith tente de continuer à s'occuper de ses fleurs comme si de rien n'était mais je vois bien que ses mains tremblent légèrement.

_« Spéciale comment ? »_

_-Je ne sais pas, j'ignore à quoi elle sert véritablement…Une matéria peut-elle contenir des données ? Transmettre un savoir ?_

Elle a un petit mouvement de la main vers son ruban puis fait mine de lisser ses cheveux en réfléchissant au point de froncer à nouveau les sourcils.

_« C'est le cas de toutes en réalité, les matérias sont de l'énergie spirituelle condensée et cristallisée qui permet ainsi de bénéficier du savoir des…de la Planète, d'interagir avec elle »_

Le savoir de la Planète hein ?

J'ai pas toujours bien suivi mes cours de matérias mais de ce que je me souviens, c'était plutôt les connaissances et la sagesse des Cetras et non de la Planète…et quelque chose me dit qu'Aerith le sait très bien elle aussi mais inutile de la mettre plus mal à l'aise à ce sujet.

_-Oui, ça je sais, mais…n'as-tu jamais entendu parler d'une matéria rose qui serait spéciale ? Qui apporterait des connaissances particulières à son détenteur ?_

Elle me regarde avec une expression sérieuse et fait non de la tête.

_« Jamais entendu…pourquoi me demande-tu cela ? »_

_-J'ai vu cette matéria quand tu m'as donné la main avant, je suis sûre de devoir la retrouver mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle se trouve et encore moins de ce à quoi elle peut bien servir…Et je sais aussi que Rufus est après, et s'il la veut, c'est bien qu'elle est spéciale._

_« C'est dommage… » _soupire Aerith

_-Quoi donc ?_

_« Tseng saurait sûrement lui… »_

_-NON ! Il est hors de question de lui parler de quoi que ce soit ! _

Je lui envoie cette pensée avec autant de force qu'un joueur de chocoball(1) professionnel et elle recule légèrement sous le choc de l' « impact ».

_-Désolée mais il est exclu que les Turks fourrent leur nez dans cette histoire…_

_« Mais c'est déjà le cas, je te rappelle que c'est lui qui t'a amenée là… »_

_-Ouais, en échange de pouvoir te capturer, enfin TE, NOUS, parce que connaissant les Turks, il y a jayjujayme sous roche, je suis sûre qu'il prépare un coup _

-Tais-toi ! réplique brusquement la jeune femme à haute voix en relevant la tête

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas le défendre… Aerith ?

-Chut !

Elle se relève précipitamment en me plaquant une main sur la bouche, une expression renfrognée et concentrée au visage.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Louisa serra la jeune ex-Madame Polgrim dans ses bras, sentant son cœur se resserrer en la voyant les yeux rougis mais cela n'était rien en comparaison de la petite Jenny qui serrait une grande peluche chocobo contre elle.

La petite, à l'inverse de sa mère ne pleurait pas, elle n'avait même pas les yeux humides ou rouges. Non, mais elle arborait une mine grave et sérieuse bien plus touchante encore que n'importe quelles larmes et Louisa en savait quelque chose. Elle avait déjà côtoyé cette mine hagarde chez sa propre fille quand son mari avait été déclaré mort au combat.

Aucun enfant ne devrait jamais connaître de telles horreurs, de si cruelles pertes, se dit-elle le cœur lourd.

Puis soudain, elle se sentit de trop dans cette pièce emplie de fleurs et de bougies, de membres de la famille à la mine grave et peinée.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une intruse qui profitait injustement de ce contexte sordide et pourtant elle devait bien le faire…

Elle attendit encore un instant avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la jeune veuve éplorée.

-Je vais faire un peu de thé, d'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, regardant toujours droit devant elle, en direction d'un fauteuil vieillot aux coussins bleus tout avachis et Louisa disparut dans la petite cuisine.

.

0

oOo

0

.

-Ils arrivent ! s'exclame aussitôt Aerith, laissant tomber les fleurs qu'elle tenait dans ses mains en une pluie blanche et jaune qui se répandit sur le sol terreux.

-Oh non ! Merde !

-Tu peux courir ? me demande-t-elle avec un coup d'œil dubitatif alors que j'acquiesce et je sens à nouveau cette agréable sensation de vague chaude m'envahir.

Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, peu importe l'état de mes jambes, pour le moment elles peuvent me porter, c'est le principal…

-Ouais c'est bon, tirons-nous, vite !

.

0

oOo

0

.

Louisa mit une casserole d'eau à chauffer et quitta discrètement la pièce, traversant un petit couloir où s'alignaient trois portes.

La première était entrouverte et laissait voir une chambre plongée dans la pénombre dont le mur qu'elle voyait était orné de photos d'un temps meilleur, des photos de famille pour la plupart, des photos de vacances aussi…

La deuxième porte portait une petite plaque de céramique peinte par la main d'un enfant, (probablement lors d'un cours d'activités manuelles de la petite Jenny), portant la mention WC avec un bonhomme aux bras étonnamment disproportionnés par rapport au reste du corps.

Et enfin la troisième porte, décorée d'autocollants à grosses fleurs de toutes les couleurs avec un petit écriteau qui ne laissait plus le moindre doute quand à l'hôte de cette chambre : « The Princess's Room ».

Louisa esquissa un sourire triste et reporta son attention à la première pièce, hésitant un instant sur le pas de la porte avant de s'y engouffrer d'un pas de loup.

La pièce était petite et pas très ordonnée mais elle distingua rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait : une pile de papiers sur le bureau à côté de la commode.

Elle avança une main peu sûre, ayant l'impression de trahir le Docteur mais malgré cela elle ouvrit sa pochette et y glissa les dossiers qui étaient là puis avec un profond soupir et un désagréable sentiment de honte elle regagna la cuisine.

.

-T'étais où ? demanda soudain Jenny qui venait d'apparaître à côté du frigo en tenant toujours son chocobo en peluche contre elle

-Où j'étais ? répéta Louisa en gagnant ainsi quelques secondes

-Oui, tu n'étais pas à la cuisine, je te cherchais, j'aimerais un gâteau s'il te plaît…insista Jenny

-Oui, bien sûr, tiens, j'étais aux toilettes ma chérie… répondit Louisa en lui tendant une assiette de cookies qu'un visiteur avait eu la délicatesse d'apporter.

La petite ne répondit rien et retourna au salon, laissant Louisa pousser un profond soupir, de soulagement cette fois.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa pochette, au moins elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

.

0

oOo

0

.

Reno s'avança avec une certaine hâte, impatient de ramener sa fiancée au Vice Président et surtout de finir cette journée de merde.

Après quoi il irait écluser quelques bières dans un rade histoire d'oublier un peu puis il rentrerait pioncer.

Pas de nanas ce soir, sauf s'il s'en présentait une vraiment canon, là il aviserait, mais sinon il avait passé une suffisamment sale journée pour n'avoir envie que de boire comme un trou puis se pieuter.

C'est sur ces douces pensées qu'il ouvrit la porte devant lui d'un coup de pied sec (il adorait ouvrir les portes ainsi, cela ajoutait encore un peu de panache à ses arrivées), Rude juste derrière lui.

L'endroit était peut-être sacré pour certains mais sûrement pas pour lui.

-On bouge plus là-dedans ! Décréta-t-il en brandissant déjà son électro-rod.

* * *

(1) Chocoball : variante Gaïa de notre horse-ball avec des chocobos au lieu des chevaux.

* * *

**_Affaire à suivre…_**

**_A bientôt pour la suite =)_**


End file.
